


Collar

by Auburnwriter95



Category: Bangtan Boys, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburnwriter95/pseuds/Auburnwriter95
Summary: after an argument, you separate for two long months. But before you move to your moms house, you realize you have no choice but to get a certain /something/ off of your neck before you leave town. Dom/sub + Regular relationship dynamic. Ft TXT for some chapters. *Please understand reader & RM are new/learning BDSM so they’re not experienced. This is them exploring new stuff together. Children/underage please I advise you do not read.*Namjoon x reader
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I’m new to all of this. You can also find me on my IG auburnwriter95. I apologize for any typos as I write this in my phones notes and sometimes don’t catch them. I will go back and edit as needed. If anyone wants to send author tip$ or commission something you can find more info on my IG!

Collar.

•after an argument, you separate for two long months. But before you move to your moms house, you realize you have no choice but to get a certain /something/ off of your neck before you leave town. Dom/sub + relationship dynamic. 

Chapter 1.

He opens the door with eyes wide, choking on a shallow breath as he takes his first step aside.  
“Oh. H-Hey y/n -“ He barely hides the slight hiccup in his greeting as he tugs the door fully open.  
“What brings you here?” Aside from the heavy dark circles and overly-cautious tone in his voice - he seemed like his usual self.  
He stumbles as he goes to lean against the doorframe, caught between shifting his weight and trying to cross his arms to conceal his rather - /topless/ self. His heart is beating so loudly into his own ears, that he can’t even focus. You were the last person he expected to see on his doorstep tonight, or ever for that matter.

“Hey Namjoon.” You give him a half-second glance with a nervous swallow. Could this be any more embarrassing of a situation? Maybe you should’ve looked online - but hell if you were going to try figuring out what specific model it was. “-I just needed to get something from you. I hope that’s okay.-“  
you nervously gnaw at the corner of your lip (and are thankful for the mask partially concealing your facial expression.)  
It’s not even been a full second of silence that he hasn’t responded, and already you’re defensive to explain further.  
“.. I was already dropping stuff off to a friend near by and figured you wouldn’t mind if I showed up. I was only a few blocks down and-“  
Your glance shies away to the floor as your hand lifts up to grab the collar of your hoodie and bring it down.  
With your finger tucked underneath the leather collar, you expose a small piece of it to him from behind the soft fabric of your clothing, the lock shining clear as day in his sight. “-I know you’re usually home on Wednesday nights so I didn’t think you’d mind-“  
Oh, good. Here you go - rambling as always.  
Don’t you ever know when to shut up?

You can tell by his uncomfortable stance that he’s trying his best to keep the elephant in the room at bay.  
His mind is confused... lost.. focused on so many questions. his heart is severely aching to know where you’ve been the past few months. With your last line pulling him out of a daze: He slaps his palm to his forehead, dramatically dragging it down his face. He’s mentally cursing himself for being so forgetful all the damn time. “Ah. No, no. It’s totally fine.” He makes an attempt at cutting in on your never-ending speech. “-I’m so sorry, I’ve been so caught up with work.. it slipped my mind. I would have dropped it off or given it to one of your friends if I recalled... “ His breathing pauses, “You should have texted me and let me know.” 

You wince, a slight pinch at your lack of communication lately: “It’s fine.” You calmly reassure him. Guilt starts sinking your heart. Why isn’t he yelling? Why isn’t he demanding the answers you know he seeks so badly?  
“I haven’t gone many places since they shut down everything due to COVID as it is. I’m able to cover up. So, don’t worry. Nobody we know has really seen me, well.. it.” You watch as he steps aside in a long, single stride and waves you in to his apartment.  
You follow behind cautiously, and slowly shut it with your hip. There’s a loud click as it locks into place and you almost jump at the sudden surprise of his voice behind you.

“I’ll go grab the key, it’s somewhere in my back room. Feel free to make yourself at home.”  
Home.  
A familiar place this sure used to be.  
A few bare steps brush against the doorway carpet as he turns. “Also - It’s fine if you want to take your mask off. I know you’re claustrophobic and all.”

“Okay. thanks. I promise I really haven’t been many places as it is.” You tug at the string around your ears, taking in your first heavy breath as he struts off into the hallway. Your shoes soon follow as you kick them off - finding yourself wandering.. looking at every detail as if it was your first time. There’s some new artwork plastered around the apartment walls, but nothing too big of a change. 

It isn’t long before he returns with a small box in his over-sized hands. /probably the remainder of things you had forgotten to grab in the first place./ You notice his return with a thin tshirt on, the white material barely concealing the outline of his pecks.

He fishes for the key and holds it out to you. “Here’s the prized object.” He musters a faint, friendly chuckle, hoping any sort of humor can lighten the mood. “Do you need help, uh, getting it off?” 

“It’s alright. Thank you.” You turn to the mirror he has hanging near the entry way and fumble with the damn thing. To be fair, it was never /you/ who locked it in place or undid it to begin with. You let out a helpless sigh, and he arches a brow at your response. 

“Alright, y/n.” He grins. “Come here, I’ll get it for you. Don’t overwhelm yourself there too much.” 

You’re nervous to step forward at first. This is the closest you’ve been to him in months, and it makes your stomach feel uneasy. You never officially broke up.. just stormed out and ghosted him for weeks on end.  
He can see the uncomfortable shift in your eyes, and tries to take your mind off this with some small talk in return. “So you really haven’t gone anywhere? What’s up in your side of the world since everything happened?” Luck honestly didn’t have your side. Literally a week after your huge fight with joon, the entire planet went into a hiatus mode. It’s honestly the only reason you wound up here today. Your thoughts were painful and you just wanted an end to these two months of silence.

His veiny hands grab the small key, carefully placing it in and clicking against the material. / Lord help me if he breaks this. /  
Your neck arches out of his way and you brush your hair aside. “It’s, fine. Definitely not enjoyable or where I wish I was though-” you wonder just how much is okay to share, worried of being a bad case of TMI. “-my job pretty much wrote off my term and I will have to move back in with my mom - hence why I’m here to get this damn thing shredded off - But, my situation is better than other unfavorable options.” 

There’s a louder click met with an unbuckle sound as he removes the length of the collar, quickly tossing it to the box in one full swoop. “Really? Your job didn’t keep you on?” A hint of worry is in his voice. He’s still leaning down, checking to see if the ridges or studs left any serious marks on your neck. He isn’t sure how to feel with the loss of the intimate item, the one thing he felt still connected both of you.  
“-You’re moving?” He was afraid of what all of this meant for you two.

“Nope. And... yeah.. It’s a long story-“ You shiver at the touch of his fingers against your skin. At the first sign of your reaction, he jerks his movements back.  
“Sorry.” He immediately swallows with guilt. “I wasn’t thinking. I should have asked to check.”  
He’s taking a few steps back towards the couch, and settles on sitting down on the arm of it. /you’re thankful that he’s trying to show he wants to give you space./

“It’s okay, honest. I just wasn’t expecting it. Thank you for getting it off. It was getting uncomfortable after so long.” Who knew that when he first bought it for you that you’d end up here? 

He reaches for the box and shows you another item from it. Trying with all his might to change the subject before he speaks anything he may regret between tears or chokes - “You also left this here. I found it last night when cleaning and was actually going to call you later tonight.. this seemed important.” He flashes a white-colored card and you leap at the chance to take it from him.  
“Oh my god! My ID! I’ve been looking everywhere for that. I had to request a new one, but, gosh I’m so thankful it didn’t end up in someone else’s hands.” Without even thinking, you have it tucked between both thumbs and pointer fingers and you bring it up to kiss the edge. “I’m so happy. Oh, man. So much anxiety just flew off my chest. Thank you, Joonie.” You’re grateful for the civilized behavior, it’s gone so much better for you than past breakups (or whatever the hell this was).

He freezes for a second, the smile on his lips fading into a slight grin as he doesn’t want to give off the wrong impression, but don’t let him fool you. /Joonie/ is something he repeats mentally. He’s beyond happy to hear it from you again. 

“I’m glad I could do something to makeup for forgetting about, well, that.” He nods towards the new addition in the contents of the box.

“Again, it’s totally okay. I really should have said something sooner but I wanted to give you space. I know how hard it’s probably been losing the tour and working on the new album- Besides. It isn’t too out of place with my other outfits so i was able to get away with it.” You offer up a small shrug of a smile.

“I wouldn’t mind if you had contacted.” Especially if you’re moving.. “You’re not a bother to me.” He sighs, mostly at himself. He nearly regrets starting this heavily-avoided conversation, but someone needed to break this ice. “I’m really sorry for ever making you feel like you were.” 

Ahh, here it comes.  
Your hearts racing as you step forward, your hand gently swings up to raise in defense of his phrase. “Joon-“ your heart stops for a beat - he doesn’t need to do this. You were the one avoiding him, you started ghosting him. Unfortunately; You know he’s just as bad as you are at spilling words.

“No, I honestly mean it, y/n. It’s been eating at me since we fell apart months ago. - I may not be as quarantined like the rest of the world or as restrained, but I’ve had a lot more time on my hands to think. We don’t have ARMY as our distraction in the same way anymore, we don’t have the same events to attend, I can’t lose myself in my work as hard as before.”

You awkwardly shuffle your steps, the carpet brushing between your toes. Finding the words to respond has you stumped.

“I, well, we - the /seven/ of us especially are feeling a lot more reality hitting us lately. We had so much built up and then it just.. dropped.”  
Sort of like what happened to us, he thinks.  
“- I’m sure you’re feeling it all in your own way, too. I know we‘re at a weird spot of a break, but even if we aren’t together in the end... no matter what.. if you ever need someone to talk to.. I’m here for you. We were friends before all of this, and I don’t want you feeling like you can’t confide in me anymore. I just want to make things right again.”  
He so desperately wanted to show you that he was able to change and prove his worth to you.  
He sighs with defeat of his own mind, “I desperately miss having you in my life.” 

He watches as a single tear swells up in your eyes. You turn to hide it - you don’t feel ready... You aren’t really sure how to feel. Or, at least, you don’t think you do. You’re twisted with love, loss, pain... It’s so confusing. You still love him. All you’ve wanted was to see him... you felt awful for leaving things the way you did.

This quarantine has been absolute hell for you to be stuck with your own thoughts in the empty apartment.

“I-“ you start off with a long pause. “I don’t know what to say. But, joon - I do know that I really am sorry for leaving. I should have stayed that night. I should have talked. It was so wrong of me. You didn’t deserve that, either.” 

He shifts in his spot, leaning a bit forward and directly facing you. “We both have stuff we feel awful for, that’s fair. But, y/n.. Do you have anything you want to talk about? Any anger to get out at me? You have my full permission. I absolutely deserve it for what I did. I told myself no matter how much time you needed, I’d be here. So, please, if you’re ready at all - just let me hear it. I just want to know how you’re feeling in all this.”

You surrender to the weighted feeling, and sit on the floor to help steady yourself.  
“Really?“ you ponder. “That’s how I felt. I feel you should be angry and throwing emotions my way.”

“Y/n.” He calls out to you. “You did nothing wrong, please don’t apologize further. You have no need to be in the hot seat here. You were right to feel the way you did. I should have tried to find more ways to incorporate you into my studio life. I should have Invited you to company dinners, been more honest about my frustrations. I avoided them, and I’m truly sorry for you feeling so neglected and like you were in the back seat of my life.” 

You’re wiping tears off your cheek and burying your face into your hoodies palms, shaking your head back and forth.  
“I ghosted you because I was being a coward. I should have said something. But I didn’t know how. I made it worse on both of us by walking away from this.” 

You didn’t know what would come of this visit today, you just knew you needed the collar off before you moved, and figured things would be talked about at a later time. But, of course, *later* just meant a stronger build up of pain on your own end.. had you stayed so stubborn.

He slides off the couch and onto the floor, sitting a few mere inches from you now. His torso still towers yours. The height difference was always so intimidating.

He just wanted to take you into his arms. “ y/n.. I’m very thankful that you decided to stop by tonight. I’ve been waiting by my phone every night for you to text since you walked out. If it weren’t for your friend updating me, I would’ve come to your place in fear of something awful happening.” 

“I didn’t know she was even messaging you.” You feel so dumb-founded at this. You aren’t mad, or even upset. You’re just.. astounded? Surprised? That your best friend would keep that from you. 

His head slowly shakes.  
“I didn’t want you to know, I didn’t want to invade your privacy. And I’m so sorry for that crossing any boundaries, but I was terrified and had little other ways to make sure you were still okay when you didn’t answer your phone, or front door for that matter.” 

You’re eating the emotions as they spill again. Your face burying further into your hand and your knees tucking up to your chest.  
“Y/n... baby-“ joon reaches out a hand with caution, waiting for any sign of approval to touch you. “-talk to me. Please?” 

You slide your leg out just enough for his finger tips to grace your knee, the smallest hint of consent you can offer to him without too much effort. He knows how important skinship is to you, even in friendships. 

He takes the sign and slides over cautiously, slowly wrapping you up in his arms and resting his chin against your head. He knows you take a moment to find your words, and within that moment he will take full advantage of the silence. His chest meets your shoulder and he turns a bit to better pull you into his hold. He kisses your head softly, brushing the damp hair out of your face. 

“Take your time, but please let me know if I need to back off any.” He can’t begin to imagine what you’ve been through.  
You give a slight nod to at least let him know you’ve heard him as you hiccup between soggy tears.  
You don’t know how much time has passed, but it doesn’t matter to you. You’re beyond glad to be back in his warm chest, even if you’re still questioning where both persons feelings place you two. 

You feel him shake for a moment and reach your arm out to wrap it around his torso, shifting your body so you partially face him.  
He was your best friend, your lover, your everything. You wanted him to be okay just as much as you were, regardless of what had taken place.

“Joon-“ you start. He offers up a small hum in return, the slight vibration felt against your temple. You may as well bite the bullet that started this fight to begin with. It’s probably best to start addressing what he has already said.  
“-how come you didn’t you invite me to the dinners? Or take me out more?”

He tugs you a little closer. “I was afraid. I didn’t want the paparazzi getting a hold of you. I was so concerned about what they would do, how they would twist it, what sort of-“

“I get what you mean.” You cut him off with a sniffle of drying tears. “-but, why not let me make that choice? You didn’t have to protect me. I’ve dealt with those sort of things a while in my life. I would have shrugged it all off for you.”

“I- I’m not sure. I was worried it would have hurt you more if I even suggested it. You’ve seen what’s happened when Jin or Kook were just rumored to be with someone who /happened/ to be a woman. Makeup artists, tattoo friends, café workers.. we can’t just be seen with someone casually. Half the world thought Jimin was dating hoseoks sister for a while just from some selfies she had with jimins brother.” 

“Right.. And I remember the frustration kook went through. I really hope he never has to again.” You frown a bit. They had all grown to be like brothers to you, if one hurts - they all hurt. “-He grew up in this world in such a different way than we did. He was born into it and doesn’t know much without it.” 

There’s a few moments of awkward silence, and you wonder what’s going through his mind. His breathing is shallow and he’s got his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. You can feel the racing beat of his heart against your ear. He’s obviously holding back something. “What is it, joonie?”

He lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, your voice calling his presence back. He’s quick to answer when he snaps to reality, a stern voice held. “You know why I got you that collar, right?”

You blink a few times before looking up at him. “Because- we are- were- uh-“ life would honestly be so much easier if you didn’t trip over your own words so much. “-dom/sub dynamic.. right? Kinky relationship stuff?” 

He laughs as you finally spit out the term.  
“Well, yes, but partially because I know what it means for you to feel needed, to feel important. I wanted you to know that even if we weren’t together physically for something - you were still mine. Just as much as I’m yours.” He shuffles as his leg starts to fall asleep with all the weight on it. “-sort of like, a promise ring.” Irony completely aside on that.  
“-But I know you liked the aesthetic of those more. It wasn’t just a sexual thing or ownership for me.” 

You feel yourself spacing out a bit as you take in his explanation. “Ooh. I see.. I always thought it was just something fun for sex.”

“See? Another example that we really weren’t being the best at communicating. The collar is completely on me, though. It was my first time having someone into those things.. I should have made my intention so much more clear that first time I put it on you as your boyfriend or dom.” 

You feel a weight lifted from you, and for the first time tonight your face goes completely red with embarrassment after discussing more intimate details, and you’re thankful he’s above you so he can’t see the shift of your skin tone. 

“Okay. I’ve got that down.. but what about studio stuff? Dance practice? Filming? I’ve heard the boys discuss other family members around to watch or even friends.”

He stroked his hand into your hair, lightly scratching your scalp in a soothing way.  
“I didn’t think you’d be into it. I know how you’re so tired after work.. I figured it was best for me to just come get you after when you were rested. Depending on what we film, we can sometimes pull 14-hour shifts on it and the atmosphere can be beyond stressful.” 

Ah..  
“Well I appreciate you looking out for me, but sometimes... even just being invited would have been nice.”

“I understand that now, and I’m so sorry. I really should have taken more time to listen and ask what you wanted. That was so irresponsible of me.”  
He ponders his next phrase for a second, wondering how you’d feel, but his gut tells him to go with it anyways. “-I do promise that I’ll even add you to my phones calendar from now on, so you can let me know if you want to come to something. Unless it’s like super exclusive or staff-only, that is. I know a lot of our stuff is super limited as is with corona.” Hes quick to correct himself at the end-  
“Uh- regardless of where this goes, I mean. You’re still one of my closest friends and I’d hate to lose you.”

“No, no. That would mean a lot to me... actually. I’d love to come along if everyone’s still okay with me.”  
His heart stops for a breath, and he moves his hand to cup the side of your face. He’s thankful for the slight hint that you’d take him back, but he’s worried for the way you’re wording things.

“I’ll always want you around. And you know the boys adore you.”  
He adjusts to lower his face. His dark eyes staring directly into your soul now. You’d look away from feeling so flustered - if you weren’t so sincere on hearing him out, that is. “This isn’t about if I or my group are still okay with you, babe. it’s about if you’re still okay with me.”

You’re almost puncturing your lip with the pressure of your top teeth biting down. “I’m, well, please don’t get me wrong-“  
His heart sinks, but he knows it’s fair to expect this.  
“I’m just not sure how often I can be around, but I promise I’ll make it to your events when I can.” 

He’s buffering for a moment, before he picks up on what you meant. “Yeah.. because you’re moving, right? What’s the full story there? Why do you have to move back? I know you lost your job, but-“

“Joon.” You caught him off before he could spiral.

“Yes?” He pauses.

“Focus. I’ll tell you everything.” You give a small laugh at the way hes acting so hesitant.

“For starters, I sort of didn’t lose my job? But I just can’t work it until campuses open again. Which means I don’t qualify for any unemployment benefits, which means I have to find somewhere to stay. They aren’t covering my bills. And, well, my moms the only one I can go to without flying directly back to America. At least until she moves back in two months, that is.”

He gives a slight hum of understanding as he moves his hand to your shoulders and down, rubbing soothing circles into your back.

“-which is why I showed up here. I couldn’t risk her seeing the collar or asking what it meant.” 

“Ah...” he’s holding back again. “-How much of this have you planned out?”

“Not much. I’ve started packing but we haven’t gotten my ticket yet or anything. I should be ready to leave when my lease is up in a few weeks. She’s just a little overwhelmed. The college has her working double the shifts from before, but she’s doing okay.” 

“Have you thought about staying? If money is the issue, you can stay here in my extra room - or join us at the dorm if you’re worried about being lonely. the boys really won’t mind. We have extra rooms. I can help you get back on your feet.” He wasted almost no time in suggesting. Afraid he’d lose you permanently if you moved away.  
“-I just want you to be okay, y/n.”

You don’t really know how to respond.  
Your dream was always staying here in Seoul, staying with /him/. You couldn’t imagine anything else on a more permanent term. You loved your life here.  
Even if you weren’t sure where to go next... his options /were/ better than staying with a mother who treated you like you were 12. You didn’t want to go back to curfews, watching how you dressed, or feeling shut up and closed from the world again.  
“I will think on it, but.. I.. actually might do that. It just- it depends where end up..”

He perks up a bit with a higher tone in his voice, “Where do you want us to end up, y/n?  
Do you want to give us another chance? Start off slow? You don’t owe me anything. This ball is completely in your court-“

You shock him with an unexpected kiss to his cheek.  
“I would like to try again. But.. I’ll need some time to warm up again. Things are still sort of awkward after spending two months apart...”

He scoffs, “You say that, but - honestly y/n ? Look at you. Not only did you kiss me but you’re halfway on my lap and melting into my chest like Monie does. I wouldn’t worry about “awkward.” Hes got a large, playful smile plastered across his face.

Damn, if he weren’t right. He knew you better than anyone at how you were just trying to be cautious.  
You start to slowly back off, growing even more embarrassed now that he points it out. But - still. You ghost him just to end up falling into his arms again? That sure makes sense, y/n.

“Hey now-“ he reaches out. “-I didn’t say you had to get up.” His arms wrap around your waist before you can push yourself from the ground. “You’re not going anywhere after that cheek kiss, young lady.” You two stumble back onto the carpet and your back is pressed to his chest. 

Both of you are now laughing away the earlier tears, and you’re thankful for the way things have warmed up.  
He slides his hands to your hips and rolls you the rest of the way onto your back before helping himself up and over to straddle your hips. He leans down and softly plants a kiss to your forehead. 

“Joon- I appreciate the sentiment- but move down a bit would you? All that muscle makes you quite heavy.”  
His eyes slightly close as his cheeks rise with the happiest of looks, before he shuffles his weight around. It doesn’t really help much, to be honest.

“-Wait-“ you question. “Why are you pinning me down in the first place?” 

He lightly shrugs and rolls his eyes with a mischievous grin.. “I dunno-“

“Joonie! Let me up.” You struggle against his thighs, which are now holding your legs together as you wiggle beneath him.

“Now why would I do that?” He laughs as he starts to tickle your sides. “I can hold you here, forever. Perfectly still. After all - I don’t want you leaving, and this is my best option.”

“Joonie! Stop!” You start to beg.  
“Do I need to say it in korean?? Gosh. Hajima!” You’re twisting endlessly and desperately try to reach his sides to get him back, but he slips his fingers around both of your wrists and holds your hands above your head. You pause in defeat.  
“I’m really sorry to burst your playful bubble, but I really do have to pee.“  
He cocks a brow, unsure if you’re telling the truth.  
“Joonieeee! Please.”

“Alright, but I’m keeping my eye on you.” He slowly shifts off, his right hand still pressed to your leg before he settles on the floor.

Within a matter of seconds, you’re up and running down the other side of his apartment - knowing full and well the bathroom isn’t this way at all.

“I fucking knew you’d do this!” He shouts from behind as he picks up and takes after you. You’re up the stairs, around the corner, and fixing to turn into his game room before you collide with a hardened, brick wall feeling.

“Ow.” You rub the front of your forehead. “What in the -“ you open your eyes and find his familiar, cocky smirk staring back at you as he’s rubbing the center of his chest.  
“Gosh. what in the hell? Your tits hurt, joon.” 

“I mean, big tittie committee, am I right?” He leans in closer and closes the distance between you two.

You swallow, regretting not taking your chance to run off when you had it. You realize what that look on his face means, and before you can take another step away, he’s already grabbed you and slowly placed your back against the wall. He’s towered over you and places both hands on either side of you.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” He presses another kiss to your cheek, waiting to see how far you’re okay going in the midst of this happier tone. He’s caught off guard when you tiptoe up and plant a kiss to his lips, inviting a little more.  
He sighs beautifully, this being the first time he’s felt you against him in so, so long.

“-You just can’t behave. Can you, babygirl?” He cautiously invites the notion of something more... Before he can process your reaction, you’re already faintly moaning into a second kiss, and then a third. 

He moans back with a slight nip at your lower lip. “Baby, as much as I’ve missed you - we really don’t need to do anything you aren’t ready for-“ He’s caught off guard, emitting a much louder groan that mixes with a small yelp as he feels your teeth sinking into his shoulder.

Fuck.  
“Bab-baby- y/n- fuck-“ he shivers as he moans and further leans into your grip. You know damn well that’s a shared weak spot for both of you.  
He’s breathless and struggling to calm himself enough, but nonetheless he ensures you’re okay- “Baby, are you sure?” 

You pull yourself from him, licking the bite as to soothe the red aching skin before it starts to bruise. “I just.. needed to get some stuff off my chest, I guess. I honestly feel better after talking. I’m so sorry it took so long to do that. I know we have a way to go but- I can’t help but say it’s been.. rather.. lonely in quarantine.“ 

His heart nearly beats out of his chest. You’re going to kill him one of these days with how well you control him. “I’m really glad we talked, too. But if you keep apologizing like this after I’ve said not to - I’m going to have no mercy in punishing you.” 

You sink against the wall as he closes in again. he’s placing his left leg between both of yours, sliding them apart as he presses his body closer and starts to nibble at your neck. His growing bulge in his sweatpants rubs against the thin fabric of your shorts, and you throw your head back and let out a moan nearly loud enough for neighbors to hear. 

It’s been too long since anything other than your bullet has sufficed any need of yours.  
“Sorry.” You teased with a devilish grin. Fully expecting his reaction as he leads you to his bedroom and nearly throws you onto the bed. 

“You’ve always been such a fucking brat.” He climbs on top of you and tugs the hoodie off you. His hands teasingly running up your sides before settling on your breasts beneath - his eyes wide with realization that you don’t have a bra on. He makes quick work of the tank top and throws it off your form as well, his plump lips sucking around your delicate nipples as he dry humps into your groin. He has you writhing under his touch, your clit begging for more friction against his bulge.  
“You want it that bad, huh, baby?” He teased with a wink. 

“Please.” You beg with a heavy breath. You can feel your panties sticking to you, and it’s rather uncomfortable to deal with. He makes quick work of undressing the rest of you, and his own pants and shirt soon follow. 

He presses a knee to the edge of the bed, and kisses a trail along your body until he reaches your thighs. His left hand now kneeding at your hips, he leans in and helps himself to your soaking slit. His tongue back and forthing as he warms you up, circling your sensitive bud as he presses further.  
“Joonie, I can’t- wait- please- I need you.”

He looks up and notices the red marks you’ve dug into your lip from the ecstasy. “What do you need, kitten?” He offers another lick to your clit, teasing you even more. He’s not surprised by how impatient you’ve become - your hands are tugging into his hair and bringing him up closer within the next few seconds when he doesn’t budge. You really start to miss his longer, faded mullet now.

You’re pressing kisses to his lips between quickened breaths, “Cock- please- need it. So badly.” He’s smiling between your words, and grabs the shaft of his hardened member and slides it along your walls, slowly pushing the tip in. He knows you need time to adjust to his size considering how long it’s been, and the last thing he wants is to hurt you. 

•

Your hips circle his width, pushing him in further as you spread your legs even more and beg for his length to fill you. You’ve needed this for so damn long. 

He adjusts himself and slowly pushes in bit by bit at your impatience, offering small thrusts to help you with stretching out enough to accommodate him. 

He leans in and peppers kisses along your collarbone. “Just let me know if I need to slow down, baby.”  
You’re rocking against his form, your eyes closing and lips parting. It’s been a minute or two he’s given you to properly adjust, and he starts to pick up speed, further stretching you out. 

“Please.” You whimper for more, reaching down to grab his wrist and settle his palm against his throat. He takes the hint and squeezes the sides of your neck, his lips going for your shoulder and sucking as hard as he can.  
“Fuck. Joon-“  
He slides all the way in with a rough thrust and stops.  
Your hips are swaying, begging for him to continue with the ecstasy you just experienced.  
“Nuh-uh. I still have to punish you, don’t I?”  
Damnit.  
He slips out, eliciting a loud whine from you as you object. His hands moving to your hips and flipping you over. Face down, ass up.  
He leans over to the night stand, “by the way- I was also going to bring you these little trinkets back, but.. now I’m really glad for my procrastination skills.”  
He pulls out your old handcuffs, along with your second small bullet vibrator that you kept in a silk bag. You felt embarrassed for the fact that you had so many of these that they were easily misplaced. He catches you looking and facing where you shouldn’t.  
“Ah-Ah. Face down, kitten.”

You whimper and slowly retreat to bending back down.  
You can feel his large hands clicking the cuffs into place over your back, just before a familiar buzz starts up and hits between your thighs. Your body aches, your legs purposely spreading further as to get yourself closer to the stimulation you so desperately want.  
“Do you think misbehaving girls deserve this?” He teases, rubbing it on and near your thighs, pelvis, and up to your belly button. You push against him and sneak a second of the sweet bliss against your bud. He catches it and immediately turns the device off, his right hand smacking across your ass cheek.  
“Did I say you could do that?” He growls, spanking you again. He’s impatient with your response and does it a third time.  
“No. No you didn’t.” You moan out.  
“No, what?” He demands.  
“No, sir.”

He repositions you into doggy, a pillow under your torso for comfort as he lines you up with his member. He slides back into you, guiding your hips back and forth as he watches himself disappear into you.  
You’re helplessly moaning into the pillow, begging for him to turn your toy back on. 

He gives you a few more minutes of being used, mercilessly fucking into you. He knows full and well it’s one of your biggest turn ons.  
“Are you going to be a good girl for your master?” He triggers another response of yours with an even harder spank. He grabs on to the cuffs before your lips fully part to speak, pulling you closer to him as he removes his shaft from your body.  
“Yes, yes, just- please, please- I need the toy. I’m so close.” 

He complies with your begs, unhooking the cuff from one wrist as he works it around your front this time. He drags you to the edge of the bed, reaching up and hooking the chain over a spot on the top half of the bed frame. You’re left completely exposed, your ass close to hanging to off the bed, your arms well above your head, and your legs easy access to move as he pleased. He walks behind you to leave a subtle kiss on your shoulder. “Let me know if I get too rough, kitten.”

He picks up your toy on his way back to the bed, and positions you so you’re straddling his lap. He carefully inches you forward, inviting you to move the rest at your own pace. You’re moaning against his length, humping his entire shaft before sliding it into your wet core. You manage to slide his entire length in, completely bottoming him out. His nails dig into your hips and he leans back into the bed, uttering a loud groan in return.  
“Fuck, baby. That’s so good.”  
He refrains from thrusting, as much as he desperately wants to.  
He slides your toy under and presses it against your clit for some much needed “motivation.”  
You grip on to the chain, your hips bucking at the sensation.  
You’re a lot closer than you thought you were.  
“So good.” You helplessly moan against him.  
He flattens his heels against the edge of the bed, thrusting himself into you as your hips are desperately searching for your g-spot.  
He angles himself a little better, almost instantly helping you find it.  
“Fuck, fuck, joon-“  
He smiles at your esctacy. “Thats what im doing, babygirl.”  
He offers a mischievous grin before he thrusts back into you, focusing on your spot in particular.  
“Kitten- I’ll give you a nice reward if you can make it another minute without drowning me in your cum.”  
You can barely focus on his words, you’re so dead set on chasing this building orgasm.  
“If you don’t, I’ll just have to punish you again.” He teases.  
“No-no, please. I can’t. I’m so close.” You’re losing your pace of breathing, your words shallow and less pronounced.  
He starts his count down, knowingly pushing you to release.  
“44, 43, 42, 41-“  
You’re biting hard enough into your lip that it starts to bleed. You’re doing pretty well at holding your urge at bay. “30, 29-“  
He clicks the toy again, sending it to a waved vibrating pattern.  
Fuck, he’s evil.  
“23, 22-“ he continues.  
You can’t hold on any longer, he pushes the toy back and forth which sends you over the edge.  
Your eyes roll, lips parting as you silently twitch against his body. He’s in absolute bliss beneath you as you clamp down and stutter on his length. 

He removes the toy and gives you a moment, over looking the beautiful sight in front of him. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get to experience you in this way again.  
You struggle against the cuffs, and he takes it as a sign to let you back down. He slowly slips himself from you, shuffling off the bed and reaching up to unhook you.  
“My sweet girl.” he softly coos as he turns you around to sit on the bed and cups your face in-between his hands.  
You know his gentle demeanor is something to soothe you before he gives you your punishment. He decides to go easy, gently tugging on the back of your hair as he angles his tip for your lips. You happily oblige and take a good bit of his length in at first, making his knees weak as he thrusts into you.  
“Good girl.” He praises. Stroking his fingers against your hair. You’re moving against him so well, he doesn’t even need to contribute much.  
“You ready for it?” You blink up at him and lick the tip of his cock, signaling your agreement.  
“You have to hold me for ten seconds, you think you can do that?” You’ve already started sliding him back in, moaning as he hits the back of your throat.  
God, he could die for this oral fixation of yours.

He holds his hand against the back of your head, keeping you in place as he counts. His pelvis is pressed right up to your nose, and he can’t help but to give small thrusts at the way you suck against him.  
“4, 3, 2-“ he starts to slowly back out, but you follow after, licking and sucking on his throbbing tip. He takes note of your teasing, “You want more, kitten?”  
You keep your eyes locked on him as you bring your cuffed hands up to stroke his exposed length.  
“Shit, baby.”  
He grabs you and slides you to the floor, your head now resting against the bed as he closed the distance. He’s stands with either leg on your sides, and he’s quick to start fucking into your throat, your spit lubing him up pretty fucking well.  
He makes a mess of your hair, balling it into fists as he thrusts until he’s near his end. You can feel the way he picks up his pace, and you start massaging his balls and digging your nails into his back. He bucks forward and slides his tip in and out of your mouth, his cum soon covering your tongue as he lets out another unforgivingly-loud groan.  
“Damn, y/n.”  
He’s struggling to catch his breath, and lays down beside you on the floor. “Don’t get me wrong, ive missed everything about you- but that? god. It just further proves that nothing can ever replace you.”  
You lick your lips and swallow the rest of him down, “Thats how I sure feel to be honest. I’ve never enjoyed this much sexual chemistry until I met you.”  
He reaches over to his dresser, and grabs a fresh hand towel. “Here, lets wipe you off before we hop in the shower.” He wipes down your mouth and cleans up along your thighs.  
All before tossing it into his laundry pile and bringing you onto his lap.  
“I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.” He smirks, burying his face into your shoulder.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t do too much like normal, but I wanted to at least be partially vanilla as we adjust back to this.”  
“It’s okay, joon.” You kissed the tip of his nose. “I promise, I enjoyed myself. I’m just really glad to have you back in my life.”


	2. Just want to love you again.

Collar.

•after an argument, you separate for two long months. But before you move to your moms house, you realize you have no choice but to get a certain /something/ off of your neck before you leave town. Dom/sub + relationship dynamic. 

Chapter 2.

It’s 4am.  
You’re woken up by the sound of him snoring into your ear. Which wouldn’t be so bad to begin with, but considering you haven’t shared a bed in weeks - you’re startled by smaller noises again.   
You slightly adjust and notice that you’re tucked right under Namjoons arm, the weight of his biceps holding you in place against his chest. Your heart melts at the warmth of his touch again.  
I guess he really doesn’t have any intentions of letting me go anytime soon.

You bring his arm closer to you, kissing each of his knuckles and taking a moment before gathering the courage to slip out from under him.  
It might have just been a joke earlier, but now? You really needed to pee.

You toss the blanket off of you, suddenly hit with the cold air as you realize you’re still completely naked. Your hair still hasn’t quite dried from the earlier shower either. And judging by the way Joonie looks - he’s just as naked under that thick blanket.

You make do with your tank top and shorts that were earlier scattered across the floor, and make your way down the cold hallway. You click on the light and catch yourself in the mirror, your eyes shutting as the brightness brings on a sudden minor headache as they adjust.

It doesn’t take you long to finish and wash up - you hurry your way back to the warmth in joons bedroom.   
Why did he always keep it so cold? Ugh, Men were blessed with the gift of better body heat.

When you return, you notice his larger figure sitting up in the bed. “Ah.. Joon- I’m sorry if I woke you.”  
Hes so cute honestly, his hair is a complete mess and his eyes are still shut. He mindlessly raises his arms and motions for you to come back to bed. You quickly strip off the thin clothing you have on, and huddle against him. 

“I was worried you left.” He softly mumbles as he wraps you up as tight as he can. You can’t even tell if he’s fully awake to comprehend his words or not.  
Your heart sinks to your stomach as you press your hand to his jaw.   
“I wouldn’t do that again. I’m so sorry.”  
You nuzzle into him and he gives you that typical koala-style smile as he kisses your forehead.   
You meet him with a soft kiss to his lips, reassuring him that this isn’t just a dream. He gives you a soft moan in return, his right hand finding its way to your hair and holding your face to his.  
“Kitten-“ he half-groans. You answer him with a hum in return.   
“Thank you for coming back to me.”  
His eyes peer open, and he shifts his weight onto you as he pushes you onto your back again. This time settling himself between your legs as he buries his face into your chest. His large arms scoop under your back as he holds you there for a minute.   
“I can’t begin to explain how much I missed you.”  
Well, If he wasn’t awake before, he sure is now. 

You’re scratching as his scalp and soothing his back, his two absolute favorite things.   
Although it’s dark, you can still see the hickeys left all over his shoulders. You can only hope he’s okay to hide those the next few days.

“I missed you more.”   
His head pops up from your chest and he inches closer to your face, “Nuh-uh.”   
“Nope, I miss-“ you’re cut off by his lips devouring yours again. He settles his hips against yours and your face turns red as you notice the reason he’s so.. awake as this hour. 

You wrap your legs against his waist, inviting him. He takes his time with rubbing against you, getting you as wet as he can before he goes any further. Your impatient moans beg for him to start already, and he complies before you can even consider complaining.

He pushes himself in as much as he can, his entire body pressed right into yours. His weight is sustained by his arms on the bed, but he still wants to be as close as he humanly can to you. This time he’s going slow, leaving soft kisses of appraisal. He knows your hunger had to be fed the first time, but he truly missed the opportunity to just have you beneath him, making love to you and learning your body all over again.

You work your hand past his body and down to your clit, moaning at the way he feels. He doesn’t let you do that for long, though - he reaches for your toy on the night stand and makes quick work of turning it on and setting it where you need it most.   
He adjusts his position and lifts himself a bit, working his best angle to find your spot.  
He watches as you squirm beneath him, your legs twitching as he speeds up and your thighs pressing against his hips. He just happens to settle into the right place and you let out the loudest moan you’ve managed yet - your nails clinging to his arms. He’s got the most sinister of smiles across his face as he mentally rewards himself for finding your sweet spot. You’re clenching around him as you get closer, and he almost can’t take how tight you are as you clamp against him. 

You’re huffing beneath him and your eyes shut. “F-fuck, joon, I’m- so close already- fuck-“ he loves the way you moan his name. It only encourages him to speed up with more encouraging moans of his own - chasing along his own orgasm with yours.   
You bring your legs up higher on him, the small vibrator pushing you to the edge and your whole body shocks against the over stimulation.   
You try to grab the toy from joon, but he further presses it to keep you riding every last second out.   
“Joonie-“ you beg. “-I, please, take it off, too much-“  
Fuck, you’re so cute when you beg for him In any way.  
He licks his lips and presses them against you for another deep kiss, his hand removing the toy as he tosses it to the bed. He’s placed both hands on the bed and thrusts a few more times before his own release rides out. 

After a few moments of making out and peppering one another with the softest of kisses, he rolls off of you and takes the chance to catch his breath.

“Joon-“ you coo.   
He looks to you and cups your face in his hand.  
“-I love you.”   
He traces his thumb over your lip, a soft tug of his own expressing the bliss he’s currently in.   
“I love you too, y/n.”


	3. First day of filming.

You were just gonna leave these posters and decorations behind? I thought you liked those lights.” Namjoon sounds almost dumbfounded at the way he’s staring around your bedroom, noticing you haven’t taken down a good bit of items yet.

“Uh, about that. I actually had tae help hang those when I first moved in. It’s not easy for me to reach so high up - and I haven’t had time to ask jin to borrow his ladder yet.”  
He scoffs at your statement with a playful tone. Ladder.  
“You realize I’m the tallest in the group, right? Well, I was once tallest in the company until the babies came along. I can help get these down. Cause, yknow, I am around again.. Besides. Isn’t that why I’m here? To help pack?”

“Yes, yes, show off. Just have to brag about your height to everyone. Not everyone’s as blessed as you, joonie.” Your eyes work up and down his form, settling on his hips and back up to his eyes as a tease.  
“And what’s that look for, exactly? Are you trying to start something again?” You’re almost intimidated by the way he steps closer to you, his hands in his pockets and white slippers of his barely touching your ankles. 

“N-no. Not right now anyway- we’ve got somewhere to be later, don’t we?” Your voice is so nonchalant, but anyone who knew you could tell you were up to no good.  
You purposely bend over in front of him to pick up some frames you set on the floor, and set them into the box. He’s still standing behind you, your hip barely grazing his. His strong hold is on your body as he lifts you up to an upright stance. His other arm making its way to your collar bone as he clasps it gently around the sides of your neck. Just the way you like it.

“You’re on thin ice, princess. I’d be careful if I were you.” You can’t help but let a small moan escape as he puts pressure on your jugular.. and god, he always knew exactly what to do to shut you up. 

He ignores your sound though, being just as much a tease in return. “Come on, now. we gotta finish this room before we head out if we wanna make it in time, don’t we?” He presses a kiss to your temple and backs away. You turn to find him tiptoeing and stretching towards the top, carefully plucking the thumb tacks that hold up your decorations. Everything falls to the ground and he collects it, sorting it into each box you already have out.

You’re still standing there, staring him down hard enough to burn a hole into his side. When did his ass fill out so much? And those thighs? Damn. You really missed way too much.  
“Why don’t you just take a picture if you’re gonna admire me for so long? I’m sure it’ll last longer.” You softly chuckle at the way he caught you. He sure developed eyes behind his head.

An hour later, fifteen packed boxes, and 1 item broken from Namjoon later - and you’re both getting ready to head out. He’s supposed to be filming some dance for the YouTube graduation show, and despite it not actually being live broadcasted - he still wants you to come hang out and enjoy how it’s filmed. 

You’re locking the door before headed down the stairs with him, and of course he’s carrying the last of the boxes needed to load up in jins borrowed truck.  
“I still can’t believe you managed to break a curtain rod. Of all things. You really are talented in so many ways you know?” 

He flashes you a cheesey grin as he takes the last step onto the curb and places your boxes in the bed of the truck. “They sure don’t call me god of destruction for nothin’ babe.” 

You open the truck and make your way into the passenger seat, unlocking the drivers for him to get in.  
“So where are we headed to again?” 

“National Museum of Korea. We’re doing a couple songs, some clothing changes, and It may be an all nighter filming, but I figure if you get too tired I’ll call you a cab back home.” 

Home.  
An entirely different meaning to you now than it was a few weeks ago.  
“That works out for me.” You reach out for his thigh and soothingly rub against the fabric of his pants. “I appreciate you letting me come along.” 

“Hey-“ he takes your hand. “-it’s not a problem. Anything I can do to make the past few months up to you. I want you around.” 

You doze off on the drive to his place, and he lets you rest as he carries the rest of the boxes into your now shared place.  
“Babe.” He didn’t mean to startle you. you nearly kick him in the knee when you jerk awake and he can’t help but laugh at how on edge you always are.  
“Let’s get inside. I got a text from hobi and they’ve delayed shooting a bit - we got an hour before we need to head out now.”

You groan in frustration from your beautiful nap and stumble onto the concrete parking lot. He grabs your hand and helps you into the building, before leading you to the couch and settling on spooning for the next half hour.  
“I’ll set my alarm for forty minutes, that way we can both get some sleep in before we head out. Jin said he will stop by and pick us up on his way.” 

“Mm, sounds good.” You mumble.  
You’re tucked under the blanket and completely enveloped by him. It isn’t long before you’re back into your nap, warmly pressed into his chest for the remainder of it.  
•  
You hardly even notice when the alarm goes off at first, your eyes blinking back to reality as you feel your boyfriends hold tightening on you. He clearly isn’t ready to get up yet.  
“Do you need me to get some coffee, hun? I can ask jin to grab some on his way over.”  
You’re met with a very weak grunt as he tries to agree on that idea. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.” 

You swiftly changed from the sweatpants & tshirt combo you had on, and slid on a more casual dress. It felt much more fitting to the occasion. You threw on a pair of flats, slipped your cards and phone into your purse, puffed on some makeup, and slid your way out into the living room.

Snoring? Still?  
You had five minutes before jin arrived. Thank god the boys never got dressed until after their arrival at places. Stylists sure seemed like a wonderful blessing.

“Joon.”  
“Joonie.”  
No answer as he rolled over.  
“Junebug.”  
He barely even twitched at the name.  
You strolled over and leaned into his ear, willing to push how far this went until he surrendered.  
“Baby.”  
Nothing.  
“Rap monster?” You try so hard not to break a laugh.  
Alright.  
“Come on, it’s time to wake up.” Your hand slid under his shirt and rubbed at his nipple. “We gotta head out soon.. daddy.”

He crosses his arms to defend from your wandering fingers - his left eye opening to stare directly at you. his brows furrow together as you step back with a grin on your face. His arm swings out and tries to grab the back of your leg before you can run off. He misses the first time, and you nearly escape the second.  
“Ah, Ah. got cha now, princess.”  
He slowly brings you closer to him, and he observes the change of clothing you have on. He slides his hand up your thigh and pushes the fabric of the dress aside, exposing the blue panties you have on underneath. You’re quick to attempt moving out of his reach a third time and letting the dress fall back over, but he holds you in place as he makes do with what little tease he can bring.  
“Bikini cut, I see.”  
You swallow.  
“Yeah, I don’t care to wear a thong unless there’s a purpose-“ You don’t mind what he’s doing, but out of slight worry Jin might walk in - you attempt to shove the dress back down. But not before he sits up and hides himself under the fabric as it falls around his shoulders. He kisses along your pelvis and thighs, leaving gentle pecks everywhere he possibly can.  
“So I’ve noticed.” He leans back and finally frees you of his grip. “But these are still just as cute, babygirl. I wish iI could undress you for myself and have you all night.. I promise I’ll make this up to you.”

You blush and wrap your hands around him, holding him against your leg until you hear a car honking outside. “Come on, get your phone. I don’t want us showing up later than Jimin usually does, joon.”  
He can’t help but laugh as you roast his sweet dongsaeng. 

“Alright, alright, lets go.”  
He shuffles around and follows you out the door, where jins cheerfully waving in your direction.  
You greet him back and you two both slide into the back seat, leaving the shotgun spot for jungkook when hes picked up next.  
“Jinnie! Thanks for grabbing us on the way. And for the coffees, you’re such a life saver. Joonie was going to die without one.” There is one for each of you in the cup holder, one mocha and one americano. You handed joon his sweet coffee, knowing if he didn’t have it in the next two seconds he would probably pass out.  
Jin glances through the rear view mirror with his wide smile and half-moon-shaped eyes. “Ahh, don’t sweat it. I needed a coffee myself. I stayed up late streaming my mukbang and completely lost track of time.”  
“Oh, yeah. I caught a part of that last night as I was packing. I saw Jimin was being a holy terror bombarding the stream again.”  
“Aish- that he is. I still love him just as much though. They all need their eldest to keep them together. I don’t know what they’d all do without me. - Isn’t that right, joon?” He adjusts the mirror and winks at him through it, finding Joonie raising his coffee in return.  
“Very true. - bighit is nothing without jin. love you, Hyung.”

Jin pulls up to the large apartment, finding Kookie standing by the entrance as he waves both arms and races toward the slowed vehicle.  
“Hyung!” His face lights up as he opens the door. He slides into the passenger seat and turns to offer a small wave at you both. “Y/n! Joonie-Hyung!” 

“Hey Kookie” you offer a faint smile. “- long time no see.“  
He’s just too adorable, really. 

You were met with so many stories on the drive to the museum, clearly jungkook had missed having you around to share his day with. He was always the one to brighten your day the most after a long work shift.  
Before jins even fully parked, kook has already unbuckled and opened his door.  
“Yah! What are you doing? You’re supposed to wait until I’m fully parked you absolute buffoon!”  
Of course jins the first going off on him. 

You’re surprised when your door is opened and you find him standing here with his hand out. He insists on helping you out and walks you to the sidewalk before jin can finally catch up.  
He’s quick to whack his younger brothers head. They start chicken fighting in the middle of the parking lot - because who else would be so bold?

“Hey! You’re both forgetting your masks in the car.” Welp, you tried to break up the comical fight anyways. Luckily jin hasn’t gotten to locking it yet, and Namjoon walks back to grab them for the others.

International superstars over here, everyone! loved by all - feared by- well. At this point? Grasshoppers. Soon enough those creatures will write a cypher about jinkook.

You overhear taehyung and hobi calling out to you, and you offer a subtle hello in exchange before pointing out what the commotions about. They start laughing with you as jin and kook take turns whacking and kicking one another.  
“Maknaes, I swear.”  
You can barely keep it together as they truly let loose.  
“I heard that!” Jin calls out and straightens his shirt, shoving the kid off him before they finally join the rest of the group before you go in.  
Hobi wraps his arm around jins shoulder, teasing him as they head towards the doors.  
“Did you have fun? Was that worth every bit of second wasted?”  
Jin just scoffs.  
“Time wasn’t wasted. We’re still missing a few members so-“ mleh. He sticks his tongue out childishly and windshield-laughs at his own humor.  
You sure missed this bickering.  
“Where are yoongi and Jimin anyways?” You wonder. “Has anyone heard from them?”  
They all shake their heads in unison, and hobi drops a quick text to them before you all step in. “They’ll show up eventually, I’m sure.”  
You all slip your masks on before you reach the doors, you’re dawned with a cute BT21 design.

You’re escorted by the staff to walk in one by one, staff checking your temperature and offering a small container of hand sanitizer as needed.

Upon your first steps in, you realize Jimin and Suga are already here in full dress, makeup, and hair. 

“Okay. What parallel universe did we end up in exactly? This isn’t normal. Jimin is early? Yoongi is actually awake in time?” They all laugh together at the irony of the situation as Jimin heads over to address the group.  
“You’re all five minutes late, I hope you know.”

Hobi rolls his eyes, “oh please, you’re here early once and think you’re the prince of the palace.”  
The smaller one puffs his chest out and plays along, “Of course I am. Have you seen me? I’m royalty.”  
Yoongi is slowly strutting his way over, and cuts in to the conversation, “We’re discussing royalty? Cause you know, I’m actually descended from an empress. I’ve got highest authority here.” 

“Aaah, king min yoongi. We bow before you as to avoid ending up in your next mixtape as a roast, please show mercy.” Taehyung tries to keep a straight face as he bows a full 90 degrees, over exaggerating the whole ordeal.

Tsk.  
Yoongi can’t help but sigh in return. However - what did he think was gonna happen with these goofballs around?

“Alright, alright boys. You’re already running behind. Go, get. I’ll be with the staff enjoying the free pizza if anyone needs me.” You offer a small wave as they head off, and joon catches your wrist before giving you a delicate kiss on the forehead through his mask.  
“I’ll see you in a bit.”

•

It isn’t long before the lighting is in place, the cameras set up on the tracks, mics checked, and coloring adjusted before they’re all in their spots.  
Boy with luv is first up, and you can’t help but follow along with tiny movements. You spent way too much time trying to get that choreo down, after all.

Hoseok catches you out of the corner of his eye mid-jump and laughs at the way you’re dancing along. You’re just too cute. 

Everyone partially drops for sugas part, and you can’t help but mouth along the rap to it.

The choreo shifts to where jin throws the infamous rose, and you stroll over as quick as you can to catch it just before it lands. 

They cut for a short break before doing another take or two, just to be on the safe side before submitting the tapes for editing.

They go back to the rooms and switch into their second outfits to perform spring day.  
Honestly, could they have picked a more emotional song?  
You’re still sitting on the rugs laid out for crew, enjoying what was probably your third slice of pizza for the night. The flower still partially tucked into your purse with your mask. 

You almost feel like tearing up half way through their performance, and you can only assume tae noticed the same from a few other members as well. He reaches out to touch jins jawline, trying his best to cheer him up before the mood sets in.  
Further along and tae drags jin to him, everyone now smiling as the camera pans.

They go through another change before finally getting to mikrokosmos. Damn. They really DID pick a more emotional song.  
You can’t help but feel the urge to tear up. Spring day is one thing, but this just hits even harder each time. It makes you think of the end of their concerts, how important spending that time with ARMY was.  
There so much worry in not knowing when the next concert can even happen, and it hurts you to see. They’ve worked so hard the past year. 

You quickly bring up a napkin to wipe away the edges of your eyes, and you can see Namjoon glancing at you for a mere second.  
You wave at him, mouthing the words “I’m fine” - he gives you a heart symbol in return. 

Soon the boys all retire for the night, dressed back in their casual street style or sweatpants and baggy shirts.  
Now you suddenly feel too over dressed.

Kook is first to head your way. “Are you alright? I saw you tearing up a bit.”  
“Yeah, I mean - what else do you expect? It’s a very powerful song you have. But, thank you for checking up on me kook.”  
Joon isn’t far behind and he sneaks up to wrap his arms around the both of you. “Alright, who’s ready to head home for some sleep? That was the longest I have been out in a while.”  
Jin comes up behind you all yawning as loudly as he can, probably just for dramatic effect.  
“I’m sure ready. Kook - you good to drive? I’m still exhausted from last night.”  
“Sure, Hyung. We can drop them off or we can all just head out to the dorm? I know it’s by your place, but it’s closer for everyone else too.”  
Jin tiredly mumbles back, “sounds like-“ he’s interrupted by another strong yawn. “-a plan to me.”

You nod in agreement, who would say no to a sleepover? You four pile in one by one, except jin takes the back seat this time. He’s passed out completely with his head in namjoons lap.  
“Cute.” You whisper. Joonies not far from following. You slip a quick text to the rest of the group, letting them know where everyone’s heading for the night.  
Hobi is the only one who will be a little behind as he’s finishing some work with the rest of the staff, but he eventually shows up like everyone else. 

It’s been a while since you’ve come here. It honestly hasn’t been changed, except for various things the boy’s have left around the apartment.  
They all pile in to the kitchen, get their sip or two of drinks, and tuck into the different rooms for the night.

You always thought it was so sweet how they’d willingly share beds together, even just for the fun of it.  
Maknae line are all together in hobi and jimins room, hobi and yoongi have joined in with jins, and Namjoon whisks you away for some time in his own room. 

This is the closest thing you’ve ever felt to a real family, and every time you get to experience it - your heart is borderline ready to burst. 

“Babe - here. Put these on.”  
He’s so tired, his voice so rough from all the singing and talking and retakes.  
He’s left a large shirt of his for you, with a pair of shorts for you to slide on. He isn’t sure if you’d rather sleep in your underwear tonight, but with everyone else around he figures it’s a precaution worth it - especially since tae and Jimin have a reputation of jumping on everyone in the morning.  
You change and climb into bed, nuzzling into his neck as you always do - and it isn’t until you finally lay down that you realize just how tired you really were.


	4. Alpha, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of games, you realize he’s got something else on his mind.  
> (Sorry for any typos! Fixing as I catch them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at IG under the same name where I post a day earlier for new updates!

Chapter 4

Collar.

You toss over in the bed, arm out stretched to find Namjoon. There’s an absence by you, and for a moment you barely remember where you are.  
Theres a loud sound of what sounds like - rubber chickens? Squeaking?  
An older male voice pops up and screams as he’s being hit over and over. You recognize it as jin, and if you had to guess - it’s probably jungkook whacking him again. 

Oh, right. The whole gang decided to spend the night together. 

You pull yourself from the bed, and the creaking of it alerts someone in the hallway that you’re awake. The door opens and you have barely a second to register who it is before Jimin runs in full force and tackles you into the bed. “Y/n! You’re here.”  
You rub your head with an ache as his loud voice rings in your ears. “Yeah- why wouldn’t I be? Don’t you remember everyone coming in last night?” 

He shakes his head and scratches as his temple. “I don’t recall much. Between drinking and the absolute exhaustion, there isn’t much to go off on.”

You laugh at his innocent confusion.  
“Alright, alright. Let me up would you? I’m starving.”

Jimin huffs in resistance, but nonetheless let’s you escape.  
“Fiiiine, noona.” 

Squeak, squeak, squeak. You hear it all over again. Going up and down the hallways. “What is that by the way? It sounds like one of those rubber ducks, honestly.”

“You would be sort of correct. They’re chickens. Jungkook apparently stashed a bunch of them into jins bed when he got up for the bathroom, came back, and.. wham. He was greeted with 20 of em screaming at him.” 

You drag your hand down your face.  
“Okay, what in the hell? Where did he get twenty of those things? Oooh, my god. I hate how odd this is, but that sounds exactly like something these idiots would do to each other.”

“Now theyre just chasing everyone around with them and whacking us as we walk by. When they fight, it’s good. When they team up and come for all of us?” Eeeeeeh, the corners of his lips pull apart. “Not so good for the rest of us.”

You pull yourself from the bed, peeking around the corner of the door as you listen for anyone around. “Well, the coast seems clear. Is it just them two now or is there a whole teams system going on?”

Jimin sneaks up behind you and takes a look outside as well. “So far just jin and jk against the rest of us. Unless they got hobi and joon to join in.”  
“Oh, good. And I’m pretty sure they have by now.  
Yknow this isn’t how I expected my morning? Running from fear of being whacked by chickens.”  
Jimin throws his head back and belly laughs at the situation, “Don’t worry too much noona. I’ll protect you.”

You step out and immediately crouch behind the post. The coast seems clear, but you can’t be sure. The dancers are the ones to look out for, seeing as they got a way of being light on their feet and all. You’re just lucky the most graceful one is on your side. 

You hear a loud shriek of a scream coming from the next hallway, and it honestly sounds like yoongi when he’s trying to be funny.  
“Hyuuunnng!! Get back here!”

Without much warning, yoongi and jungkook zip by you. You’re honestly surprised kook completely missed you sitting here - but, that’s what you should be grateful for with yoongi being a great decoy and all.

You take a couple steps back, ready to head your way to the kitchen. But before you can fully turn, you realize there’s a certain someone here that you didn’t even know was trailing behind jk.  
“Hello, princess.” His dimples poke through as he tries to charm his way closer to you.  
“Nope, nope. You’re not getting me. No sir ee bob. I’m a free chicken and I plan on staying that way.”  
“Aw, come on babe. Why not join in on the fun?” He innocently teases.  
“Don’t listen to him! He’s not on our side so he’s clearly on theirs.” Jimin interjects and grabs your hand, both of you taking off down the hallway.  
At least one benefit you two had was being the shortest of the group (Nevermind even Jimin towering you). it made it easier to maneuver around. Joon might catch up faster with his longer legs, but, you’re able to make sharper turns and hide in better places.

Just what you needed, to be dragged into this ridiculous chicken fight.  
Before you can even register, Jimin has you up the stairs and drags you into his room. “Don’t worry, he won’t find us here.”  
You roll your eyes, hesitant to even join in with this. It’s no wonder jungkooks the one to start these sort of things.  
You hear loud foot steps down the hallway, quickly approaching the room door.  
“Fine” you scoff. “I’ll play along.”  
He happily complies, helping you into the walk in closet he has. “We can hide if we slip behind the clothes. There’s no way he can spot us that easily.”  
The door creeks open and Jimin hurries to get you behind the racks, closing the shirts over you and checking that you can’t be seen.  
“You’re good” he softly whispers before ducking in on the other side of the wall.

Joons voice belts through the room, “I know you’re in here. You may as well just come out now.”  
He squeaks the toy for comedic effect, hoping it will illicit a laugh out of one of you. “Come on, I promise I’ll go easy on you both.”  
Your heart starts to race as he stomps around like some horror movie monster. Why is this so scary to begin with? They’re just tackling each other and tossing chickens.  
You sigh. The things they really happen to bring you into. 

You hear the highest pitch of a sneeze coming from the other section in the closet, and joon takes off down that way. Jimins cover is blown at this point, you just know it.  
The room emits with jimins loud chuckle as Namjoon reaches for him and pins him to the ground with his left leg, smacking his younger brother with the squeaking toy. “I knew you were in here. Where is y/n? Is she hiding in the racks too?”  
“Why would I tell you? Just because you’ve found me doesn’t mean I’m on your side.” He flashes a cheeky smile. “Buuuuut- with that in mind..”  
You slowly step from your hiding place, hoping to god your boyfriend doesn’t spot you.  
Jimin gives a smirk and shouts in the opposite direction of where you’re at to throw Namjoon off. “- Y/n! get the hell out before he spots you.”  
“Oh come on.” Joonie whines. “You think I’m that stupid to fall for this same trick as before?”  
Instead of stepping into the left section like he hoped, Namjoon slides in front of the right one as you start your movements.  
You’re exposed already, half your body crouched out from the racks as it is.  
Fuck.  
“Hello again, beautiful.”  
Fuck, fuck. 

You gulp nervously, backing up into the clothes as he inches forward.  
Why is this so intimidating? Why is this so serious? It’s just chickens for hells sake. 

You hear a faint noise of something sliding across the floor as Jimin appears and wraps his arms around his Hyung with the cutest smile. “Go, go! I got him!”

You nod and quickly sprint, taking off towards the other hallway and headed towards jins room.  
You’re not sure where to go, but it’s better than staying back there.  
“Noona!” You hear someone excitedly calling from behind you.  
Considering one Maknae is currently busy, you can only assume it’s either tae or kookie. And right now? you really hope it isn’t the bunny.  
You turn around cautiously, your back pressed to the wall. Your eyes meet his, and you’re ever so thankful to see the permed black hair. “Tae- oh thank god. You’re not in this are you?”  
He wipes away his sleepy eye and turns his head, something you’d expect yeontan to do.  
Like father, like son they say.  
“In what? What’s going on?” He’s alarmed and his eyes widen into near perfect-circles.  
“Oh, no no no. Nothing serious. But- well, the others seem to think it’s a war zone. Jungkook bought a bunch of rubber chickens, hid them in jins bed, and pranked him. Jin started getting revenge and now it seems to be a free for all game of chicken-tag.”  
He ponders for a moment. “When- where did he get those chickens? I haven’t seen him leave this house in days.”  
You click your tongue and comically sigh.  
“Listen, your guess is best as mine. I don’t question anything you seven do anymore and my life is going so much better since.”

Your conversation is cut short by another shriek from yoongi - you’re still surprised he’s been involved in this.  
“Hoseeeoook!” He screams.  
Hobis happily running away from him, grinning ear to ear as he zips by, opening the back door, and b-lining for the other side of the backyard. 

“Goodness.” Taehyung mumbles.  
“I told you.” You chuckle, “absolute war zone out here.”  
Yoongis slowly approaching, and he seems to be tip toeing just out of your sight - he’s so small he’s able to hide behind taes larger frame.  
You just barely catch the face of the chicken before yoongi lifts it -“Tae! Behind yo-“ Nevermind, Yoongis already bonked him with it. well, you tried to warn him anyways.  
Taes quick to snatch it away from his Hyung and hit him in the butt.  
“Aye! Aye! Hey!!!” His elder shouts.  
His deep, dramatic laugh echoes into the dorm.  
“Oh look, If you smack someone with this - it squeaks. But If you smack a yoongi, he’ll complain.” 

Oh, shit. Now the second youngest maknae has gone and done it. He signaled to the others where they’re stood down here, and as fate would have it, you’re the only one not tagged yet.  
Where was Jimin when you needed him on your side again?

You haven’t even lifted your foot halfway off the ground before you spot Namjoon standing at the edge of the stairs. “Y/n. Stop running. We’ve all calmed down and had our fun.” 

You’re staring back with just as much suspicion, “I don’t believe you. Put the chicken down and maybe I’ll consider it.” 

He stalls the thought, going down stair by stair as he approaches. You’re left with only one option - assuming you can even make it to the backyard in time.

You’re both about the same distance to it, but now you’ve got tae and Suga to worry about if they catch you. 

This isn’t real. My life isn’t real. How did we go from a normal filming day, to this??? 

You huff a partial admit of defeat, watching as joon approaches closer to you. But within the last possible second, something shifts in you and you’re out of the dorm in a matter of seconds - avoiding the different hands reaching to grab your shirt.  
“Babe, it doesn’t matter. You’re last to be tagged. You won anyways.”  
You hear him calling to you as you kneel onto the grass a safe distance away.  
“I won - but what good is that if you’re still chasing me?!”  
Your mind completely blanked on the fact that hobi was still out here, his form slowly approaching hours. Namjoon was being a wonderful decoy for him. 

You feel arms suddenly wrap around your shoulders and you fall into the soft grass with the cushion of someone beneath you. You don’t even have the chance to get up before you feel the damn chicken hitting your hip a few times. The members inside are all laughing at the incident. They couldn’t believe how easy that was, despite being unplanned.  
“Of course.” You finally speak as you notice who it is. “Of course it’s the chicken noodle soup guy who defeats me in a chicken war.”  
You’re brushing the grass off you as you stand up, and hobi greets you a second time, except now it’s with a warm hug and a soft “sorry” for betraying you.

“You guys are absolutely ridiculous. How do you even come up with this shit?” He flashes one of his bright smiles and shrugs.  
“We just blame jin.” He helps to brush the remainder of the grass off, leading you back in to the house.  
“Mwo?? ME? Jungkook started this one.” Jin is already defensive again, and it’s not even noon yet.  
“Yeah, but who raised him?” Hobi retorts.

Jungkook strolls over and sets his elbow on jins shoulder, “No, no- see- I raised him for 8 years.”  
Jin, with spatula in hand as he planned on starting lunch, turns and pretends to whack the younger.  
“Aish!! Don’t you even start.” Jin warns.  
Of course, Jungkook doesn’t learn when to shut up.  
“Hey - it cant be helped if it’s the truth.”  
Bonk.  
“Oi! Hyung!” He rubs the back of his head. “Ouch.”  
“That’s for being a smartass, you pabo.” 

•

Jimin rolls himself over on the cool floor, and softly groans as he rubs his tummy.  
“That was too much food.” He mumbles into the tile. “I feel like I might explode.”  
Sugas laid out on the couch, the back of his knees tucked on the arm of it with his head in jungkooks lap. “It’s Jin’s fault.” He smirks. “-as always. He’s just too good a cook, he’s completely responsible for why I’ve had weight fluctuations lately. I had to stay away from him for two weeks before my daechwita filming.”  
“Aiiiiiish.” Jin steps back into the living room. “-you all just enjoy find something to complain about. If I’m too bossy, if I’m too nice, too good of a cook, too bad of a cook, if I’m too much of a dad, or too much of a let-loose fooling around with the Maknae-“  
“Aww, Jinniehyung.” Tae frowns at the way he takes it too seriously. “Don’t take it that way. We’re just messing around. You know we appreciate everything you do for us.”  
Joonie sits up from his position on the floor, where he was previously rested with you, hobi, and jimin. “Yeah- we all love you, jin. Besides, jungkook wouldn’t have lived this long without you.”  
“Hey!” The younger calls defensively.  
“Well- it’s true.” He chuckles with a light shrug of his shoulders. “You are his baby, kookie.”  
“-And mine.” Yoongi interrupts. “You know I put in just as much work as jin did. I used to carry this kid’s bag, buy him dinner on the way home, grab him his favorite snacks.”  
“-and yet Namjoon is still his favorite amongst the Hyung line.” Jin retorts.  
“I- hey- no- I love all of you!” He whines with a pout.  
“Joonie-Hyung was just the one who started all of this and I got to know him best the fastest.”  
“Uh huh, I get how it is-“ Jin sarcastically clicks his tongue.  
“Hey hey now-“ You finally join in the commotion. “- you act like Soobin doesn’t exist. You know you’re his absolute favorite right? All he mentioned at debut was how much he liked you and envied you.”  
“That is true. They’re a bunch of cute kids. Lots of potential.” Namjoon smiles. “Oh, and funny thing - I saw Taehyuns wallpaper once - jungkook? everywhere! And don’t even get me started on how Hobi has practically adopted their Maknae at this point, he adores heuning Kai with a passion.”  
Hobi doesn’t even deny the statement, “He reminds me of when jungkookie was that young. Endless battery, eating 6 meals a day, happy to see everyone.. just genuinely enjoying what he’s doing and being with his hyungs.”  
“Yeah, and who’s to say that won’t wear off some day like it did with us. “ Tae laughs. “-I mean, look at us! we can barely stand each other after seven years of debut.”  
If this were the office: it would pan to the entire room of Suga, taehyung, and kookie on the couch (also where Jin was before he got up to put some dishes away for later) and settling on you, joonie, Jimin, and hobi within arms reach of one another on the floor collected with blankets and pillows.  
“Yeah, I sure dread the day they end up like this.” You join in on the laughter.

The room falls silent for a few minutes, everyone comfortably enjoying the day they have with completely empty schedules and nothing immediate to take care of at home. Jin steps over the handful of you spread on the floor when he’s finished with sorting leftovers, and makes his way back to the couch beside tae.  
“Should we watch something?” He suggests. “Or maybe game a bit? What are y’all in the mood for?”  
You give a small yawn, being the first and only to respond “I’m just gonna rest for a bit. jungkook completely wore me out with the damn chicken fiasco earlier. I don’t have as much stamina as you guys since staying at home is the norm.”  
Jungkook looks up from his phone, “Sorry, Noona. It was just too funny. You should have seen jins face when he stood up and heard the screams.”  
Jin reaches over tae and whacks him with the remote.  
“Aye! Really? Again?” He glares as he rubs the spot on his head.  
“Yes.” Jin insists. “You don’t know how to behave with your elders.”  
“Alright, alright.” You roll over, your leg bumping jimins thigh. “If you two are gonna fight I’ll go take my nap elsewhere.”  
“-wait-“ You’re surprised when Jimin doesn’t snip at you in his usual playful tone, but find him and hoseok passed out on their shared comforter. “Awww. I didn’t even know they’d fallen asleep that fast. Goodness.”  
“It’s their special skill.” Namjoon steps over their bodies to reach yours. “They can fall asleep anytime, anywhere. Yoongi taught them that one.” He gestures towards him as the elder is completely passed out as well, snoring in kooks lap.  
“Come on, I can take you upstairs to snooze - these three have a way of being obnoxiously loud when they game as it is. I’m amazed the others can sleep through it.”

Before you can even object, he kneels down and throws you over his shoulder. He’s careful to watch his step over the others, and holds onto you until you both reach his room. He carefully sets you on the bed, and offers a sweet kiss on your temple.  
“Sorry for not being here when you woke up this morning, I went to use the bathroom and got bombarded by jin.”  
“It’s fine, Jimin left me zero alone time before I woke up as it is. He heard me and busted in through the door like he hadn’t seen me in years.” You chuckled.  
“Is that so?” Namjoons dimples peek out as his lips turn at the corners. “Well, I mean- you haven’t been here in a few months. With how attached he gets to everyone.. I’m sure it felt that way to him.”  
You slump back into the bed, feeling a slight sink to your stomach. “Are they all okay?” You have to ask. “Like- they aren’t mad at me for what I put you through? Us? Not that they’ve made me uncomfortable or anything- I just want to be sure. They’re your family and I want to make sure they really like me.”  
He leans into the bed, his hand running along your thigh as he tries to soothe you.

“Baby- they know what it’s like. They’ve been in relationships, and unfortunately those just never made it past what it takes to be in this industry. Which is why you don’t see Jhopes girl around much, he’s keeping things extremely casual with her for the time being. We don’t know where any of this could take us in months, years. Even after military enrollments. It’s not that hard for us to get what it does to our partners.” He pushes himself closer to you, kissing your thigh.  
“But .. even with us as a group - You think we haven’t made mistakes with each other? Fought? Taken time apart when needed? We spend more time with each other as a group than married couples do with one another. At least when you’re married you get time apart at work.. but we are each other’s work. And friends, and family. We’re just lucky we all get along this well: other groups don’t make it when they clash or they have to pretend they’re okay.”  
Oh. You sigh.  
“I never thought of it that way. I know there’s some struggle behind it, but I sometimes over look just how much it is. Especially since you’re one of the most popular artists right now..  
I’m so sorry you all have to make those sacrifices in exchange for this.. But.. it does make me feel better knowing I’m not completely insane.”  
There’s an slightly unsettling moment of silence, joonies brows furrowing as he tries to find the words for what he wants to convey.  
“Y/n.. I know we’ve had some talks the past week, but is there something you want to talk over again? Anything you’re having doubts on? I just want to nip things in the bud before they build up and we end up fighting again.”  
Your breathing stops for a short second as you process, trying not to take it personally that he seems a little too forward there.  
“I just.. I don’t know. I still feel like there’s a weirdness between us because of how I reacted. I’m worried I won’t be able to make up for it. I mean.. what was it like for you when I walked out?”

I’ve been hesitant to even open that can of worms, but.. maybe it’s best I do.  
“Well..” he sighs with a heavy breath. “It was.. frightening. We hadn’t gone through a fight like that before.”  
He shuffles further onto the bed, laying next to you and placing his hand over your stomach.  
“-I didn’t quite understand what was wrong at first. I figured you’d take a day or two to calm off and come back with a clearer mind. I just didn’t expect to go two months, I wasn’t sure you’d ever come by again.-”  
Your lips tug into a frown.  
“-I never meant to hurt you so bad that you’d go to that level to avoid me. Or to even feel that unimportant to me. I was hurt, offended, upset, depressed, but then eventually pushed what I could aside and just hoped you’d come by eventually. It was a little hard at first to focus on work, but when it needs to be done - there’s no hesitation there.  
It was maybe three weeks in that I contacted ((your best friends name)). I was afraid you had moved, maybe someone paid you off to never talk to me, maybe your phone had been changed. I didn’t know. But it all lead me to wanting to learn more. That’s the one thing I pride myself on. It’s how I figured out I was doing this dom thing all wrong. I should have never put that collar on without stating my full intentions of it’s meaning. I keep thinking that, maybe if I had known that and expressed it before the fight - maybe it would have helped in even the slightest.”  
He tugs you closer to his form.  
“If it isn’t too much.. what exactly was the breaking point? What made you so shy of telling me how you felt?”

You chew on your lip for a moment.  
“Well, a lot of things. Mostly jealousy.  
The last straw for me was when I came to bring you a surprise lunch at the office , where I thought you were as it was the last message I got - but saw you having dance practice with the others on the way to it. I thought it was adorable, and was going to step in to see you, but-“  
He notices the way your voice lowers. “But?”  
You’re hesitant again.  
“But I saw you all there and hobis girl was amongst the crowd. I just wasn’t sure why she was there, yet I had never been invited. I wanted to walk in and greet everyone, but since you never give me much heads up on your schedule - I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to. I know she’s been around much longer, so I shouldn’t have taken it so personal.  
I just assumed all significant others had to keep a certain distance, or that we were all kept at arms length on certain things. That I was perfectly fine with - however - seeing that someone else was allowed to join in - it just made me feel a gross way.  
Not being invited to concert practices, warmups, dance practices, dinners.. I don’t know.  
I really assumed it was all normal practice when one of you dates. I just.. didn’t know it was something only I was dealing with.”  
You reach up at your neck to tug at an object that isn’t even there anymore.  
“It- well, the collar just confused me further. I thought maybe I was reading things wrong. Like I wasn’t truly your partner, and I had over stepped my boundaries and was just meant to be a dom/sub or friends with benefits dynamic.  
I didn’t want you feeling like you were the one wrong for my misunderstanding. I just got so embarrassed and walked off. It’s why when you came home that night.. I was already on my way out the door. I saw you walking up the steps and took the back ones to avoid seeing you. I had so many thoughts running through my mind. So many different instances I puzzled together. It was too much. It’s also why I was so upset when you called me that night and just.. verbally exploded.”  
He leans his head against the pillow to look directly at you, his hand moving to hold your face and thumb away an oncoming tear.  
“I feel terrible for the things I said and called you. If I had known what I meant, or what the collar meant.. it would’ve been a completely different story. I wanted you for you, not just for the sex.”

“Everything you did was a re-action to me, y/n. I still don’t feel you need to worry about making up for this. Sure, you’re welcome to feel regretful over things said - but everything else is justified. Most things did have to be on my terms as it was. I was , well am - the one with the insane schedule. It only makes sense you’d hold patience for me and my work. Even though you never needed to. You gave me benefit of a doubt and I didn’t return what I should have. I made two serious mistakes, one of not checking that I got your opinion or input, and two of not educating myself enough on what it means to be a dom when your sub is also your lover.” 

You’ve paused for a moment, trying to process everything he’s telling you.  
“Joon.” You nervously speak up. He gives you a small hum in return. “I need to get off my chest and redeem what ive said. Since I’ve learned more, I want to sort of.. paint over it and put a fresh coat if I can.”  
“What is it?” His eyes shape into circles, giving you a sort of puppy-dog look as you lean in to kiss his cheek.  
“You’re not a terrible dom, you just needed to learn some more. You did the best you could with it being your first time at it. You’re also not purposefully ungrateful, mindless, stupid, or a selfish-stuck up asshole. You may not know the right things, but. I know you aren’t intentionally a mean guy. I should have at least tried to talk, but my heart ran with instinct. I know you better than that, especially since you’ve handled ARMYs critique so well when they’ve corrected your insensitive or offensive things in the past.. I know you’re always wanting to learn and correct yourself and see things in a new light.. and I failed at seeing that side of you in those moments. I’ve been conditioned to feel differently due to past relationships, and I should have never brought those past issues to what we have or try to compare you in any way-“

“Okay, let me stop you there babe. People learn from past mistakes and relationships. If you don’t run with a gut feeling sometimes, whos to say it isn’t right? Even animals learn that if they fall for the same trap too many times it would eventually kill them. So why not humans? We avoid things we know hurt us. It’s normal. I know there’s a stigma around people holding bad feelings from past relationships.. but I believe they hold a place. It’s how we grow and find out what’s best for us.  
I was walking, quacking, and looking like a huge duck when you were suspicious. It’s only fair you felt that way. I know you’ll still doubt it, but I’ll repeat it as many times as I need.”

A smile slips from the corners of your mouth, with a slight bit of a chuckled huff.  
“What’s all that about?” He asks with a raised brow.

“Miiiiight be inappropriate to say with our current conversation. But.. I’m just very attracted to your logic. How you see things from others points of view. Your ability to hold speeches and lectures is absolutely beautiful. The way you soak up knowledge like a sponge? The members were right, you do have a sexy brain.”

“I’m glad you appreciate it. I’ve worked hard to be this much of a nerd,” he jokes. “I’ve even got those thick, strong prescription glasses to match.”

“I’m surprised you can even see without them on at all, honestly. Ego stronger than jins, and the lenses are thicker than your own dick.” 

He cocks a brow. “Oh? My dick, huh? Maybe I’ll get them out and we can compare.” 

“Eeeeh. I’ve seen them both enough.” You dismiss sarcastically. “Those are just some seriously thick glasses you got going on.” 

“I honestly have to agree, but are you sure you don’t want even just a peek? Just to be absolutely sure?” He sticks his tongue out and laughs along with you, until realization hits him like a brick. His laughter pausing as he starts patting his hand around his pockets. “-oh. You know- I just realized that I’m not quite sure where I put them last.”

“Joonie, oh my goodness.” Both of your hands reach your temples and you try to soothe the headache he’s given you. You swear that he’d lose his own brain if he weren’t attached to it. 

“Maybe we can make a game out of finding them.”  
You tilt your head, “a game? For finding glasses?” You’re straight up confused as this point.  
“Mmm, yeah. Like whoever finds them first gets to hunt down the other.” 

You’re still unsure of the meaning.  
“Hunt down? Like tag? I’m still exhausted from the earlier round.”

“Are you sure?  
Cause last I checked, you seem to like when I chase you around. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you react when I have you cornered.” You take a shallow gulp. “It’s a very similar face to what you make when you’re under me, begging for me to fuck you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Your voice unfortunately cracks. “When I came back to you and we got my collar off- I was just trying to lighten the mood then.” You cross your arms and give him a glare. “And don’t even bring up today. I was just playing along with the group.”

“Uh-huh. That’s certainly why you just happen to hide in places I can so easily corner you. It’s okay to just admit it, baby. I know you like feeling at my mercy when I tower you. I know you love feeling used like my personal sex toy. So why not go for another round?”  
He notices the way your legs slowly rub against one another. You’re trying to be nonchalant and hide the movements, but he doesn’t let anything pass him by anymore.  
He slyly takes the glasses case out of his pocket and places it on the nightstand.  
Fucking hell, he was being an evil prick this entire time. He leans in closer to your ear, whispering to you with his deep voice.  
“If it’s a head start you want - it looks like I’m it, babygirl.” 

You stumble to get off the bed. Sure, you’re only proving him right on the kink - but you’re also slightly concerned as to what he’d do if you didn’t try to play along.  
Your foot is caught on the blanket as you get up, and you (by grace of the gods) manage to catch yourself before you can faceplant.  
Your boyfriend wastes no time in taking advantage, his arms already grabbing yours and holding them behind your back like he’s arresting you.  
“You know.. it’s more fun when you at least try. But I guess I’ll settle for this. Less running for me to worry about.”  
He bends you over the side of the bed, your wrists in one hand and his other pulling down the shorts of his you’re wearing - his palm meeting your flesh with the loudest of whacks as he spanks you.  
“Maybe next time you won’t be such a clumsy little brat.” He teases before shoving you onto the bed, your ass perfectly positioned for him to straddle below your hips and dry hump you as one of your favorite teases.  
“What’s so thrilling about the idea of being my prey?” He asks curiously. “Is it the way I make you feel so small?” His hand snakes under you as he leans forward, his fingers gripping the sides of your throat as he starts to apply pressure. “Is it the way you can’t resist submitting to me? The way I punish you and fuck you in ways you love so much?”  
He grins as his last few sentences are rewarded with your sexy moans.  
“Is it the way you know I can leave you bruised and helpless? Begging for so much more of me and absolutely covered in my blue hickeys?”  
Your hips move with his at that point, the image he paints is so hot to you.  
“Or is it the way you know nobody else will be able to fuck you like this? So that’s why you shrink down so fast and obey your masters orders without question?” He leans in closer, nibbling the edge of your ear now.  
You reward his words with more moans and twists of your hips.  
“That’s my good little bitch. Behaving so well for Daddy.”  
Your eyes roll to the back of your head, your pelvis instinctively pushing your clit into the head of his erection as it slides against your aching core.  
“You should really see the way you act when I get you this far under, baby. You’re such a little bitch in heat for her alpha.”  
He likes the positive responses you’re giving as he dirty talks you more, exploring more of your fantasies, seeing what makes you quiver under him. He knows you have an IUD in, but the fantasy itself it just as hot.  
“Is that what my baby wants? Do you need me to pump you so full of my cum that it stuffs you for days? I bet you’d breed some beautiful pups for me.”  
You’re fully rubbing against him at this point, and you wish he’d just take your clothes off and fuck you as hard as he can manage.  
“Please-“ you cry out. He lets your arms go and uses the leverage of his own to thrust himself faster against your clit.  
“Please what?” He teases.  
“Please- strip me. Fill me with your pups, I need it. So badly.” You groan when he makes no effort to move.  
“Alpha, please. I want you.”

He’s a little unsure of the new term at first, but damn does he certainly enjoy it. He’s down for anything to give you the perfect fuck.  
“I love when you beg for me kitten.”  
He quickly repositions both of you, now laying side by side as he reaches over and slips off the shorts and your panties within the same tug. 

You realize how useless it was to even consider napping earlier, he’s sure been holding back since feeling you up before filming yesterday.


	5. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more laid back day with the 12 boys of Bighit.

Chapter 5.

“Alright, now lean back with your upper half - bending your left leg.” Hoseok steps closer, Barbie-ing your form into what he wants.

“Good, good! Now rotate your shoulder, four times. We start this off with ‘Looking for something right’

And then flip and follow with ‘ Ije jogeumeun na algesseo’ Okay? Watch me.”

He holds his arm out, following his torso and slightly bent at the elbow. He snaps with each count between words. 

You follow along and he smiles at how well you pick it up. He knows you’ve practiced it at home, but he doesn’t mind giving you a few lessons to help improve.

“Alright! Then you need to shift on your toes, rotate so you’re mirroring what you’re doing now. we do exactly the same thing just now on the left side.”

He snaps with the beat again, helping you count it out.‘ Ije - jogeumeun - na - algesseo’

“Good! Okay, now this ones a bit trickier cause there’s a lot to remember. - so just follow what I do. I’ll go slow, I promise. This part starts with the backup vocals “ooh-ooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh ah-oh.” He winks reassuringly.

“Lean forward.” He taps your leg, “left knee bent, bring your left arm up to your shoulder, almost - a little higher.” You can’t help but laugh at how he has to puppet you around. “annnnd right hand should be out enough to line up with your left knee.”

He starts first, holding that pose and walking forward. “Try to avoid bringing your arm out too forward, we are just strutting - not starting a lawn mower. Count the full move twice.”

You hear Jimin snort in the background, “Halsey sure knows how to mow grass.” Joons following along and loudly chuckles with the echoing room.

You carefully follow as hobi does, and his lips curve into a wide approving smile. 

You much prefer when he gives praise - the way he studies someone is sort of...  strongly intimidating . It’s no wonder jin was always quick to look at hobi when he messed up. He’s lowkey terrifying.

You’re just glad the rest of the boys aren’t watching so intently - well, aside from Jimin and hobi that is.

“Alright, you got that down. Now, relax your arms behind your back, knees are still bent here. Bend your arms like youre trying to carry a large box, and hold them at your hip - bringing them up at ‘there is nothing stronger’ you’ll want to casually - just ever so  slightlyshift between facing left or right. Very tiny steps.”

You smile a bit. This felt  ridiculous . Dances always looked so cool when performed, but sometimes certain moves just felt.. off.

“Now twist in a one-eighty, raise your right arm as if you’re pointing the direction we’re walking now. You can relax a bit here. Just count your steps, step twice on the left foot and twice on the right. You’re stuttering your movement a bit to match the background beat.”

His eyebrow cocks as you demonstrate, “you really have practiced this at home some haven’t you?” 

“Only a  few times.” You insist. “YouTube helped a bit.”

“ Alright , now do all of that together. Start from the ‘I’ve waited all my life’ hip move. And end it just before we start the ‘moment love’ part.”

He picks his phone out and fast forwards it a bit, maxing the volume as he holds it out for you to hear.

He’s softly mouthing his trademark “ba-pa-ba-pa-pa” to help you count each step. 

“Okay show off. Alright - so before we step into the rest - how do you feel on the rest of the choreo? Cause it basically repeats itself. And doing halseys part  is the easiest.”

“I’m confident. I’ve done those enough to think I have it down. Thank you for helping me hobi. There’s just so many steps with the main part that I was losing track.”

He turns to the boys all resting from their black swan dance. Their choreographer insisted they keep their strength and routines up, not knowing how long it may be until they can perform the dances again.

“Shall we do a practice round? We’ve already got it down on where to stand when halsey joins.”

Jimin hops up, leading the others to stand. “Sure! I don’t see why not. There’s no such thing as too much practice.” He winks.

The rest of them stretch out as hobi plugs in the aux. 

“Now, just remember that between versions the wording is slightly different since we had to leave room for halseys solo lines - but the dance is exactly the same. Just follow the beat and you’ll get it in no time.” 

You nod your head and give him a soft hum of acknowledgement.

“Everyone good to start?” Kookie bumps into you teasingly as he whisks by to his beginning position.

Jin leans over and hits the play button, joining the rest on his way over. 

They start moving their shoulders, flipping their jackets, and quickly disperse before Jimins part. It’s so beautiful the way it fades to Tae, and then jin. You’re almost too distracted to realize you come in after kookie does. 

‘’Making me a boy with luv~” you sense the way he belts out the last part - intentionally getting your attention.

Oh my my my .

You’re quick to follow the previous steps you went over with hobi, and jump out before sugas part begins. 

Your sync is a little bit off, but you’re doing fine for your first time. It’s a little more intimidating being nowhere near their heights and trying not to bump into each other with the shifting movements. 

_Oh my my my . Oh  my my my . _

You rejoin at the torso-point and foot-tapping part, and are honestly amazed at how high up their legs can reach.  any one of em could kick an apple off your head.

Joonies rap part hits and you’re all standing in the ‘boy in luv’ stance. You blush as you notice his body roll part out of the corner of your eye.

_Let me fly_.  
You make a sad attempt at jumping for the Rose as he throws it, but nonetheless snatch it up and put it between your teeth. 

Instead of walking down the stage for the final part, you’re pointing at different spots along with the boys leaning left or right.

Jins too distracted to finish the rest correctly as he laughs at your intimidation. His arms only slightly mimicking the moves. 

You’ve got a wide smile on your face, shaking your head and teasing as the song ends.

“Aish.” Jin starts sarcastically. “you really can’t let us go one performance without snatching that up can you?” 

“Nope. It’s  mine now. I’ve collected at least three so far and they’re hanging in my room.”

“Without even trying, hes gonna eventually give you more roses than I have the past valentines together.”

Joon wraps you up in his arms and kisses your cheek. “You did great, maybe you can take taes place in rehearsal next week when he’s out of town.”

You give him a small kiss on the cheek back and the boys all pretend to hurl at the affection. “Oh come on, hobi. You’ve got  no room to talk.” 

After walking in on them making out in the other practice room a week ago - he should know better than to pick on you. 

His ears go red and he shuffles a bit away with embarrassment for comedic effect. 

“That’s exactly what I thought, hobes.”

He sits back down on the floor with the others, plugging his phone in and sticking his tongue out at you. “Break time everyone. Go get lunch and we can do ‘on’ when you’re all back.”

Joon puts his fingers in yours and you both head out towards the hallway.

“Do you want me to order some lunch? We’ve got ramen in the break room if you’d rather I make some of that.”

“Oooh, ramen sounds really good right now, actually.”

“What flavor do you want?”

“Hmmm.. anything chicken. Spicy if they have any.” 

“Alright.” he presses a kiss to your forehead.” go sit on the couch down the hall and I’ll be back in a few.”

You hear a few soft voices from around the corner, unexpected but not entirely surprised from how many staff members there are around.

You’re met with a bright yellow and bright red head staring back at you.

“Noona!” They shout in unison, both surprised to see you come around the corner.

You turn to them and bow politely as they stand, both of them doing the same.

“Long time no see Yeonjun! Taehyun.”

“We were wondering where you’ve been lately.” Heuning comes around the corner and your eyes widen as he steps closer, his height absolutely towering you from what it did before. He smiles sweetly and bows along.

“Geez! What are you feeding this kid? He’s  huge !” They all give a small polite chuckle at the comment. “You know? This is completely unfair. I’m twenty-five and don’t even come close to any of you. I was robbed.”

“Poor noona. It’s okay. Maybe in your next life you’ll be six-feet even and can show us all up.”

You scoff.

“I sure hope. That would be wonderful. I could reach my top shelf at home! I wouldn’t need Namjoons help all the time.”

“Help for what now?” It’s almost as if he’s on cue with your words. “Hey everyone.” He gives a slight shake of his hands since his arms are too full to give much of a bow.

“Oh we’re just discussing height differences and how I can’t reach most things. Look at Hyuka! He’s grown so much.” The younger boys all shuffle along the couch and make sure the other half of it is open for you to join with Joonie if you wished.

“He sure has, whatever they’re feeding him- I’m upset I wasn’t given any.” A pouty voice comes around the corner and Jimins decided to join in. Sandwich in hand and americano in the other.

“Aw, it’s okay Jimin-hyung.” Yeonjun assures him. “Height isn’t everything.”

Taehyun gestures for you all to go ahead and join, everyone stepping forward and spacing out on the rather large blue couch. You’re between taehyun and Namjoon. Jimin on joons right, and yeonjun and hyuka on taehyuns left.

“Oh sure.” Jimin sasses as he sips his coffee. “Easy for  you to say.”

Namjoon sets the ramens down, and hands you the chopstick packet. “Thanks Joonie.”

He does a soft smile, just enough for his dimples to pop out.

“So what are you kids up to today? wheres the rest of the gang?” You bring up.

Taehyuns first to speak, “Soobin fell asleep in the practice room, and beomgyu is using him as his pillow.”

Yeonjun slurps down a bit of his noodles and joins in, “We’re working on filming our puma dance practice video today.”

“Ah! That’s so cool. That’s by far one of my favorites from you guys. Its been wonderful seeing how you grow and your sound shifts a bit. I really enjoyed this album.”

Taehyun shies a bit, joining yeonjun and hyuka as they bowing ever so slightly and thank you for the compliments. Despite being here just over a year, they can’t help but feel intimidated when their older hyungs are nearby. Taehyung is usually the one who’s most friendly with them, he kidnaps anyone who comes his way. And jungkook? Well he’s beyond thrilled to be a hyung and he goes as far as learning their steps.

“You’re welcome to come watch as we film if you’d like. - that is, if you don’t have anything else to do for the time being.” Hyuka suggests. 

“Oh! I wouldn’t mind at all.” Your face lights up. “I’d love to come sit in.”

You sip down a good bit of your noodles before joon speaks his turn, “I guess we’re officially losing you as your favorite, huh?”

“Sorry.” You shrug. “They’re just so cute - they’re stealing my heart.” 

“Got any room for a sixth member there, Yeonjun?” Jimin teases.

“I don’t think you’d fit very well, jiminie. especially considering they’re all six-foot-four and you barely stretch five-foot-one.” Hes quick to glare in your direction, and you jump off the couch and stand across the room. 

Everyone except Jimin is laughing at the reactions of both of you. His eyes are nearly shut as his cheeks puff out.

“She got you good, hyung.” Yeonjun smiles along.

Jimin sets his food down on the table and strolls over to you as you stick your tongue out. He grabs your arm gently and turns you to face the others.

“Are you not seeing this?” He defends himself. “Shes literally  sixteen centimeters shorter.” You stifle a laugh. “Who are you to crack jokes when I could  jump higher than you?”

Namjoons strolling behind as he laughs with you. “And who are you to defend yourself, Jimin?” Hes intentionality straightening his posture.

Hyukas quick to join in on the fun, his smaller frame towering everyone else when soobin isn’t here to compare.

“Ah. Come on. I’m the same height as Taehyun!”

Hyuka waves him to come over. 

“I don’t believe that considering at the family shoot they had you at the  front with lee hyun.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Jimin pouts jokingly. “See?” He shuffles himself over and stands shoulder-to-shoulder with him. “I told you!”

Yeonjun finally joins everyone else in the fun. “I think it’s just cause your hair has more volume, but taehyun looks at  least a centimeter or two bigger.” The group is all laughing now, jimins lower lip only puffing out more as he admits defeat.

The fun ends with an abrupt alarm in yeonjuns pocket. “Ah- it’s time to get back and start filming. Any of you joining in?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Joonie insists. “we’ve got a bit before hoseok starts sniffing around to collect us.”

You all grab your food and take off into the second practice room, vertical lines filling the room.  So many memories here.

You, joonie, and Jimin take a seat on the back wall behind the tripod as you closely watch the other boys waking up their snoring members. 

Soobin isn’t much work as he shifts with Juns touch, rubbing his eyes and sitting up with gyu still in his lap. “Hey, wake up.” He shifts the younger as he shakes his head no, protesting anything other than his nap. Soobin softly whispers to him. “Our sunbaenims are here.”

Beomgyu wastes no time in leaping up at that, quickly standing and bowing to you three. 

Cute . 

They all do their basic stretches, set up the camera, and get themselves ready. 

You quietly slurp the rest of your ramen, trying not to make any background noise. Soobin noticed as he adjusts the camera in the tripod and grins. 

“Mind doing the honors, Noona?” He hands you the large speaker. 

“Oh! Sure Soobin!” 

“Everyone good?” They nod in unison, all lined up in the black matching attire, and Yeonjun counts backwards from three. Signaling for you to press play. 

They move so fast as first, you can barely keep up. Yeonjuns pouncing onto the other two members and you’re amazed at how well they hold each other up.

They’re just flying around the room at this point, and it makes even your heart race. (Or that could just be the ramen, who knows?)

Your eyes widen when juns rap starts, and your own joonie can’t help but notice the way you react.

Yeonjuns quickly become your bias lately, with soobin in tow of being your wrecker. Even with being ot7 and ot5 - you cant help but admit that some of them just capture you a bit more.

And you do have a soft spot for rappers .

Soobin wraps up the rest of the song with his part, and the music slowly fades out.

You, joon, and Jimin give them a great round of applause as they huff and struggle to catch their breath.

Jimin whistles with his small claps. “I’m always so impressed.” 

“Aaaah~ thank you jimin-hyung.” Soobin gets all flustered as he picks himself up from the floor.

You hear the door open to the room, followed by a snicker as hobi peaks his head in. 

“There you all are! I was wondering why you three weren’t answering your phones.” 

Jimin turns to greet him, “Just watching the babies as they practice. They’ve really improved, hyung.” 

“I like how you call  us babies.” Yeonjun chuckles. “It’s cute.” 

“Don’t take it too hard.” You insist. “they still call jungkook their baby. Which I’m sure they will until well into their 80s.” 

“I am not a baby!” 

You hear kook call from the hallway. Despite the door being open.. just exactly how loud is the echoing here? You’d wear this kids got super hearing.

“I’m a grown hyung now. Isn’t that right?” 

“Ah, don’t you get the kids into defending you now, jungkookie. Besides, last ive heard you were the one constantly insisting you weren’t anyone’s Oppa. Have you finally accepted that you’re growing?”

He gives you side-eye with a click of his tongue.

Sassy ass .

“For the record-“ he adds, putting his arm on yeonjuns shoulder. “I’m only two years older than he is. Three ahead of Soobin. They’re not kids at this age. Soobin will age up soon enough.”

“Ahh- ani. I don’t mind when noona calls us kids.” He waves. “She’s always so sweet to us.” Soobin tacks on in defense.

“Alright, well,  not-baby \- we need to get back to practice. You can enjoy being the eldest when we’re finished.” Hobi persists with a rather scary looking stare - you’d probably run if you were him too. 

he stalks towards jungkook, for every step kook takes away from him, hobis already strolled two.

Not baby my ass.  He sure still enjoys playing around with hobi. At least jin isn’t around to encourage this-

“What is taking so long hos-“ jin just happens to stand in the doorway he saw hobi go in - catching him playing tag with the youngest of their group.

It’s almost as if they can read minds now.

Seriously??

“Aiiiiiiish.” Jin scoffs. “Kook, if you don’t get out here right this second I’ll bonk you over the head with the nearest object I can find.” 

Little does jungkook realize - Hes running straight toward Namjoon. And  his biceps aren’t here to stall today. He manages to catch him as he backs up, and wraps his arms around him to conceal his body in the biggest of bear hugs.

“Hyung!!” He whines.

Namjoon gives him an award winning smile as he escorts him out of the room. “Alright, we’re heading off now.” 

They both look ridiculous, hes carrying him like some over sized toddler as his long legs swing outward.

“I’ll catch up in a bit!”

You decide to follow in a minute or two, picking up the surrounding trash and throwing it into the nearest bin. “So whats on the rest of the schedule for you boys today?”

“Ah, nothing much I don’t think.” Beomgyu scratches his head. Hes mentally counting the things they’ve done today, unfolding each finger as he goes. “We’ve been doing practices and filmed a short episode earlier for our reality show.” 

“We’ve been up since early this morning, just to get our schedule out and done early.” Soobins patting sweat off of his face. “We’re gonna take another break here. Do you want to join us? I know the others are doing their dance practice, though.”

“I’ll let em go without me for a bit, I’ve been sitting most of the day as is.. aside from hobi giving me some lessons. - I’ve gotta get up and  move some.”

“Well, let us gather our stuff and we can go hang out in the other room for a little longer. Maybe do some warm ups? I can show you some good stretches hobi taught us. That sound good?”

“Yeah! Of course. Anything to spend time with my favorite kids.”

•

“And hold it for one, two, three-“ 

“Oh god, I hate this.” You’re leaning as far forward as you can, your fingers just barely touching the tips of your toes. My short arms really do  not help here.” You retract your arm and try it on the other side.

“It’s okay, noona. You’ll get it eventually. Just takes practice.” Soobin chuckles as he easily shows off being able to reach his.

“I hope so, but at my age it may not be so easy to convince my body to become so flexible.”

“Hey! You’re only four years older than me.” Yeonjuns playing on the tv with Hyuka, both of them going for second round of their ‘just dance’ game. 

“Don’t act like you’re an Ajumma already.”

“Trust me, when you get to be this age - you’ll feel it. Just give it time.” 

“Oh- you mean like this?” Beomgyu stands from his seat and proceeds to crack every damn bone in his body. Your eyes are comically wide and you’re looking the younger one up and down with concern. 

“Ooooof. But. Yes. Exactly.” You shiver. “That brought back memories of Jimin and jungkook having competitions on who could be louder.” 

“It doesn’t hurt much. Not yet anyways. it just feels so nice to loosen my joints.” 

“You all amaze me.” 

You lean back and relieve yourself from the pain of having to stretch too far.

“You want next round noona?” Heuning asks. “I need to take a break for a bit and call my parents to let them know I’ll be home soon.”

“Alright, sure. I can’t guarantee how well I’ll do next to Jun - but it’s worth a try.”

The eldest wiggles his hips as he hands you the remote. “Come on, you can do it. It isn’t so hard, I promise.”

“What song are we doing?” You ask as he scrolls through. 

“Hmm. How about ‘I don’t care’ by Ed sheeran & JB?”

“Sure!”

The screen opens to the male dancer standing, and the moves at the beginning aren’t so hard to keep up with. 

You’re both moving your hands in perfect timing, the score board rising by the second. 

He hits the ‘I don’t care’ line and you’re suddenly feeling as if you’re swimming in air.

“Oh no,” you helplessly laugh. “I can’t keep up.”

Yeonjun is of course laughing along, “left, right, left, right.” He calls out to help instruct you. “You got this!” 

You fall behind him on the score, but it’s not a surprise considering how many times he’s played this. You haven’t touched this game since high school.

You’ve managed to move yourself too far right to your starting position, and at the move where you bring your hands over your chest and take a few steps back - you end up running into Yeonjun as he backs up. 

“Noona!” He slowly shoves you aside with a laugh. “Careful. I don’t need my hyungs tearing me a new one for letting you get injured, now.”

“Sorry, Jun. and I’m sure you’d be fine - I wouldn’t let them.”

The swimming part comes up again “gosh, this song is so long. How much longer do we have?”

“Not much. Almost there, noona.”

The dance ends with a leaning move, and you let out a sigh of relief. 

“How about something easier without such drastic moves? Anyone else want in? We can do more players on this.” He suggests. 

Taehyun picks up from his seat, “I’ll join in, scooch over some.”

“Ooh. I know.” Yeonjun suggests. “Old town road?”

“That sounds good! Namjoon even did a remix of that one.”

“I remember, they were amazing getting to be at the Grammys. I hope we get to go that far someday.”

“Aw, I’m sure you will.”

He clicks the screen again and on come three cowboy/girl figures. 

You take the middle dancer, seeing how it lines up with you and the other two. The first parts very easy (thankfully) and you’re really getting into it.

“Y’know boys- I’m actually  from Texas. This kinda thing is right up my alley.”

“No excuses on missing any steps then, noona!”

You’re having a much better time with a slower song, and this time you’re climbing closer to the higher star count.

The song doesn’t last near as long as the other, and comes to a close. The screen gives your team and astounding “super star” rating.

As you all get ready to do your next song that Jun already picked out (‘7 rings’.) you hear a faint hum coming from down the hallway that turns into a song. “~I’m gonna take my horse to this seoul town road, I’m gonna rideeeee til I can’t no more.” And unsurprisingly, Namjoons coming down the hallway with his arm circling over his head.

“Oh hey-“ your eyes are focused on the TV, trying not to miss a beat. “-how was practice?”

You reach out for yeonjuns shoulder and try to turn enough so taehyun can reach. 

“It was fine. Jimin nearly missed hopping over Kook at one point, but other than that it went well. — aaah, look how cute you three are. You should do a trio - sort of like KARD.” 

The dance calls for you all to twirl, exchanging positions in a circular pattern. 

You can’t help but laugh at how silly large Yeonjun looks doing it. 

The dance slows down and ends with a marionette type move - and you notice the screen shooting out another ‘Superstar!’ Reward.

“Ayyye!” You and the other two exchange high fives. 

“Alright, it’s been fun but I’ve gotta head off. Joonies helping me finish sort my boxes out as we move my stuff into his apartment.” 

“Alright, we will catch you another time, noona!” You set down the remote and head off with joon. 

“Bye kids! Have fun with your game. And in case I don’t see you anytime soon - good luck with your MC role, soobin! I’ll be watching.”

The boys all give you a delicate wave and soobin thanks you.

•

“So I see you have a way of getting along with everyone after all, huh?” Joonie huffs with a wide grin. Hes hanging up a few lights for you in the extra room, balancing on his tip toes.

“They’re  good kids , babe. I enjoy spending time with them.” You take out a few frames and set them on the desk. “-I’m glad Yeonjun finally let me live down getting him and tae mixed up from when he had that bright blue hair. At certain angles they don’t look too far off from being brothers.” 

He stumbles as he stretches a little too far to tack in the strip of leds. But at least he’s fast to catch himself. 

“You uh.. ya good there babe?” You both laugh softly.

“I’m fine. I got it. Over estimated how far I could reach.” 

Theres a moment of silence as you’re both hanging up decorations on the wall.

“Joon?” 

“Yeah, babe?” He turns around to you. 

“I just wanted to thank you for letting me move in. I promise I’ll make it up to you and help with rent or something-“

He waves his hand. “No, no. Absolutely not. Besides, I’ve paid this place off. Aside from utilities, amenities, or regular bills, there isn’t much to pay for. It’s mine to own.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind contributing something if-“

“No.” He persists. “I mean, I appreciate the thought but I don’t think you even want to know the price. You might just faint.”

“Well.. now I’m even  more curious.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure I could look it up if you didn’t show me, anyways.”

“Alright, I’ll go get the papers. But just know I’m not taking a cent from you: I know if roles were reversed you’d do the same for me.”

He shuffles back in as you’re hammering to hang up a shelf. “Alright, you may want to sit down for this one.”

“That bad, huh?”

He hands you the statement, and you’re blinking multiple times to ensure you’re even seeing it right. 

“Four- 

Four point nine BILLION?”

“That’s in korean won, not American USD love.” 

You gulp. A slight sigh of relief washing over you.

“It’s only about 4 million in USD.”

Your voice cracks, “th-thats nOt any better oh my god.”

He takes the paper from you, “see why I didn’t want you paying for it?”

You had almost the same look on your face when Jimin comes across Namjoons lecture drafts.

“Yikes. Yeah. Yup. I see that now. Uh- okay. So. How about we just Boys over flowers this and I can just be your maid?” 

“We’re a couple babe.” He wraps his arm around your waist. “And as long as you’re here, treat it like this is your space too. You don’t owe me anything, I’m offering. I’m well off enough to help. If you want to get your own place later on, I completely understand. But for now, we share this.” 

You understood the sentiment, but it was still a little embarrassing considering the difference in statuses and wealth you both had. 

You worked at a college, and he was- well, one of the richest celebrities on the planet.

“But-“

Oh here it comes.

“-is the maid outfit still on the table? Cause that would be  hot .”

Phew. You thought this was a completely different conversation.

“I mean- If you want- I’m down for costume play.”

He shifts a bit with you in his hold. 

“Speaking of costumes and playing- hold on.”

You sit there wondering what he means as he strolls toward the door. “Are you talking about the sailor moon outfit you wore once, joon? Cause aside from the makeup it looked pretty cute if I do say so myself.”

He pokes his head back in- “uh, no. But I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Hes back around the corner, shouting his responses at you.

“Too bad I wasn’t there in person to experience it.”

“I mean, I could always buy another one and strut around for you.”

“Forget me as a maid, you already beat me there.”

He comes back a moment later, holding a pink box for you. 

“A gift? What’s this for?”

“Just open it and see, love.”

You place it in your lap, taking the top part off and setting it aside as you dig through the tissue paper. There’s various items in here: a pink collar that looked similar to your old one, a gold chain necklace with a rose colored lock, and an ankle bracelet with a similar design as the necklace. 

“Joon- i- wow.” 

“There’s more, keep digging.”

You’re stunned. What was he thinking buying so much? 

You pull out a pair of wrist cuffs, ankle cuffs, and a gag.

“I noticed you’ve taken a liking to more pink or Rose gold items - so I hope these suffice.”

You’re breathless. not even sure what to say. 

He noticed and sits by you, picking up the collar and holding it in his hands.

“I figured we needed a new one, the last ones meaning was lost & the black leather wasn’t a very good quality. And- in case you weren’t comfortable I bought you some more subtle jewelry with a similar lock concept to it. Two keys for the collar - two for the chain choker.

I figured the rest would have other uses that you wouldn’t be against.”

You’re still sitting there, eyes wide open and blinking as you process everything.

“You don’t like it?” He searches your motionless face for an answer. “I can get you something else-“

“No no nononono. No. I love it. They’re beautiful.” You press a kiss to his dimple. “I do, I really like these, thank you joonie.”

“I’m glad. You don’t need to wear them right away, or all the time - but I figured at least giving you an option would do better.”

“Oh, by all means, I really like the chain choker. It’s subtle and something I can get away with without someone questioning. The heart shaped lock on it is adorable.” You hold it out for him. 

“Help me put it on?”

He nods happily, taking each end of the chain as he picks up one of the accompany keys, locking it into place. “Too tight?”

“No, it’s just right. Thank you babe.”

He leans in and kisses the back of your neck before twisting the lock to the front.

“I hope this works fine as a more daytime/ownership collar for you, we can save the others like the cuffs or pink leather collar for more of a play time. I hope I researched all of this right, but it seemed these were fine to give to mean a more committed relationship between us.

I know there’s rules to these sort of collars, but you have my permission to take it off any time you need. Which is why I had copies of the key made.”

“Thank you, Joonie.” You kiss him again on the cheek.

“I want you to know what it means this time, and I know I’ve already said my main intentions, but- I love you y/n. I want you here, with me. I don’t care if we’re playing or just being a regular couple. I know with the way things are with the world right now that we won’t be able to plan anything more for a bit. But this is my sign of commitment until things are better. I know you want to wait until we’re together a few more years, and I’d rather wait until after I’m back from military duty to consider marriage, but I’m not going anywhere and I hope you don’t either.” 


	6. Tw: anxiety

“Ah-Ah. Down.” 

Namjoons standing at the counter and has a bag of grapes open that hes snacking on. He stripped off the shirt he had on, and exchanged his black slacks for his grey sweatpants.

His bulge is showing, and he knows how badly you both want it. But he won’t give it up, not without a little playtime first.

You whine pathetically and sit against the carpet, mustering up the best puppy dog eyes you can, begging for his attention after a weekend away for business. 

“But-“ you softly pout.

“Did I say you could talk?” He grabs your jaw, refusing to squeeze his fingers against your neck. Denying you the pleasure you so badly want. 

“No.” You whine.

“Stop whining, or else you won’t get what you want. Behave for your master, little bitch.” 

You shiver at the words, your thighs rubbing together to create a form of sensation. 

You’re dawned in nothing but your pink leather collar, black thong, and cat-ear shaped headband to keep your hair out of your face. A surprise you had hoped he would take differently, but - god. The way hes acting just turns you on more. You’re so glad that hes warmed up to this whole idea and finally gotten a hold of being more commanding.

“Come here.” He motions, having you follow him until he sits on the couch. 

“Up.” He taps on his thigh.

You’re quick to climb on top, straddling his right thigh. 

“Good girl.” He offers you a grape, holding it out just far enough that you have to lean closer to bring it between your teeth. 

You’re able to take it, and as you’re swallowing - he takes the opportunity to suck on your hard, cold nipples. 

You moan at the sensation, your hips moving against his sweats.

“Go ahead, baby.” He encourages by grabbing your hips and rocking you back and forth. “It’s okay.-” He presses gentle kisses to your collarbone.

“-Ride your masters thigh.”

The small slip of the thong moves around and tugs against your clit, forcing a deep moan from you as you ride against the pleasurable sensation.

He grabs onto your ass, feeling every inch of your cheeks and hips. 

God did he miss you. 

It takes every ounce of patience in him not to immediately turn you over and fuck you right then and there. 

“Such a good little kitten.” He purrs, his hand brushing through your hair as he looks at you with half-open eyelids. “Did you miss me?”

You nod, leaning in and giving him a deep, romantic kiss. He groans against your scent, your feel, your soft touch.

“Baby-“ he pulls his lips from yours. “I got a new toy today that I thought you might like trying out.”

Your head tilts, and he smiles at how cute you are. 

He slides his finger under the collar, pulling you ever so slightly closer to him as his lids half-shut again. “It’s okay.” He grins with his dimples popping out. “-you have my permission to speak now baby.” 

You bite your bottom lip. 

“What did you get?”

He grabs the back of your neck, nuzzling against your chest. “Would you like me to take you upstairs so we can try it out? It’s a surprise.”

You lean into his ear, your nails pressing against his shoulders. “Yes,  daddy .”

He tenses up, fighting every urge he has possible to not give up this little game. 

He moves your other leg to hook around your waist, carrying you upstairs and into his bedroom. 

He undoes his suitcase, revealing a slick black box. 

“Do you know what spreader bars are?” He grins. 

“Yes.” You feel your heart start to race. You’ve never used one before - well, you haven’t used or done a lot of things you’ve wanted to. You’re just glad joonie is so experimental with you.

“Well. I happened to see one while I was out  browsing for us, and figured why not?” He takes it out of the box and turns to face you. 

“All the way on the bed.” he clicks. “Lay on your back.”

He reaches up and slides your thong off of you first, and throwing them aside before he hooks your calves to the bar. It’s widened enough to sit a few inches below your knees. He really thought this through. 

Once you’re settled in, he grabs your pink wrist cuffs and hooks on the chains, securing your arms as much as he can without discomfort. 

“Feel okay, baby?”

You give him a gentle nod.

“I particularly wanted one of these-“ he climbs onto the bed, leaving kisses against your thigh. “-because you have a way of closing your legs when you’re in ecstasy.-“ he lifts the bar over his shoulders and moves it to the wider setting so he can lay comfortably. “-And I needed a way to fix that.-“ 

he laps up a good inch or two of your slit, and you stifle a moan. 

“- so I figured it was worth a try.”

“Mmm. You’re just completely at my mercy here, babygirl.” His tongue slides in and out of you, making your hips rock back and forth against his face. 

“I’m certainly enjoying having my buffet with easier access.” He teases. 

You’re too distracted riding your high to even bother focusing on his words, you’re thrusting so roughly against his face, begging for the orgasm you’re chasing. 

“Ah- hold that thought.”

You let out a soft whine again, your hips swaying for his touch. 

You feel the weight of the bed shift, and you see him holding some silk fabric in his hands. 

“I wanted to see if this improves your senses. Mind if I put it on you?” 

It’s so sweet of him to ask, you think. 

despite the d/s roles here.

You give him another nod, and he’s quick to fasten it in place before returning to his previous position.

You can’t help it, you need to cum so badly. 

“Fuck.” You scream with a loud moan.

“Please please please-“ you beg: he feels so damn good.

Suddenly you hear the familiar buzzing sound, and within seconds he presses it to your clit. His fingers soon follow - sliding into your vagina with a ‘come here’ motion. 

You’re not sure if it’s from not having him for two days; not having this sort of experience before - or from the fact hes just gotten so much better at this - but you feel so damn good that you know you won’t last much longer.

His fingers pick up pace and you’re whining, shifting, begging for your body to finish building your needed orgasm. 

Namjoon brings the bullet just a bit higher over your clit, and uses his tongue to add more pressure. His fingers have tilted a bit since he readjusted, and it sure feels damn good with what he’s doing:

You’re completely out of breath, but try to force a few words anyway - “I’m- cum- fuck-“

Your words are so delicate, he can barely make them out. But judging by the way you’re acting, he knows where this is going anyways. 

He groans while flicking his tongue on the underside of your clit, the vibration adding on even more pressure.

You’re struggling against the bar, and Hes never been more pleased with a purchase as he can continue without fighting you.

“Too strong-“ you moan. He doesn’t bother letting up, though. He wants his baby to cum. At the last possible second he takes the vibrator away, curls his fingers tighter, and clasps his lips around your clit and sucks on you. 

Your body twists around the bed, this is an entirely new feeling. He doesn’t let up, and you feel a warmth pooling around your thighs. 

You hear his pleasurable groans as he dives in further to you, helping you ride out the rest of this orgasm.

You’re laying there with a fast heartbeat and quickened breaths. 

He pushes himself off the bed to shuffle over to the nightstand and grabs a towel, wiping both himself and you off. 

Before you even have to ask, hes at your end of the bed and undoes your blindfold, as well as the restraints. By the time hes back down at the bar, you’ve gained enough breath to speak again.

“I’ve never done that before.” Your arms lay across your chest. “Holy  shit .”

“Holy shit is right, babe.” Hes got the best grin smeared across his face. Hes proud of himself. 

“I didn’t even know I could squirt or else I would’ve warned-“

“Shh.” He climbs on the bed after freeing you of all restraints. Kissing your body all down your torso and back up again. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever managed to make you do. Made me cum my pants like a fucking teenager.” He laughs. “I was  intentionally going for making you squirt.”

“Well it sure worked, fuck.” You’re not even sure you have the energy to continue anything sexual for the next few hours. That took a lot out of you, being a first time for it and all.

“I’m glad. Did you enjoy yourself?” He plants another kiss on your cheek. 

“I did. You?” 

“I don’t think I can go for a while.  That was a whole experience.  You’ve no idea the things you do to me, kitten.” 

“Do you need me to do any more, or are you good?” He kisses your neck gently. 

“Oh, god, no. I can’t: I’m so winded. You sucked my soul out of me. I’ll be surprised if I can get up without help.” 

He chuckles and scoops his arms under you.

“Let’s move into your room, we can clean up mine tomorrow when we’re more rested.” 

“I have no objections there.” You nearly squeak at the way he whisks you off the bed; and carries you out to your room. He leans into the bed and carefully places you down.

“It feels like old days when I escaped a work night to hook up with you.”

“Oh? You mean this isn’t a hookup? What are your intentions then? Commitment?” You sarcastically gasp.

He leans back into the bed, a smile plastered on his face. Hes now staring down the posters on your wall. 

“Oh no.” He says.

“You’re one of  those girls?”

“One of what?” You try not to laugh.

“You got these KPOP boys all over the place. Yuck. All they do is wear ten pounds of makeup, overly autotune, and throw out some basic moves. 

I dunno if I can handle hooking up with someone who’s into this kind of stuff. You know how creepy it is with this one watching me?” He points. “What’s his name? I don’t like the way he’s looking at me.”

You roll your eyes, but play along nonetheless with his humor. “RM. or was once rap monster. Hes the leader of BTS.”

“Monster?” He questions. “Like Cookie Monster? Who just names themselves that? A monster: pfft. He sure looks scary, look at all that eyeliner he has on. I don’t like his glare. He’s weird.”

“Monsters only the tip of the iceberg. He used to call himself runch randa.” You poke at his chest teasingly. 

Dimples pronounced and his eyes turned to half-moons, he wraps you up in his hold and tucks you under the blanket with him. 

“He sounds like such a prick, honestly.”

“You’d have to give him a chance. Hes changed since his younger days. You wouldn’t regret it.” He laughs Into your neck as he pushes himself closer to you.

“I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too, joonie.”

•

Tw: anxiety and anxiety discussion coming up  ✨

•

You wake up in the middle of the night, unable to find the right position to fall back asleep. You feel a cold sweat coming on, and your hearts starting to race. 

Oh, shit.

You glance at the clock, realizing it’s 3am and you were so caught up with your play time earlier that you forgot to take your anxiety medication.

Your lungs start to ache with panic, and you realize you still have the thicker leather collar on from earlier.

You shove yourself from the bed, making a ruckus out of digging for the key he had given you. You’d hate to end up waking him.

You eventually give up after a few minutes, and head back to his room, knowing he keeps everything in his bedside table. You slip on a pair of baggy pants and a tshirt, something to keep you warm as you scatter throughout the house.

You find the key in a small ash-tray type container he left all his copies in.  You’re so thankful he has a more organized system than you do.

You make quick work of getting the collar off, inhaling a much bigger breath. 

It doesn’t physically hurt to have it on or cause you discomfort - but being claustrophobic and having anxiety? Your body says otherwise in moments like these.

You lay against the cool wall, feeling a rush of relief as you adjust. You wipe away the few tears at the edge of your eyes.

The one time you forget to take the collar off, and the one time you forget to take your anxiety medication. 

Such a recipe for disaster .  How embarrassing .

You don’t even hear the approaching footsteps, your ears still ringing from the earlier anxiety attack. You’ve barely gotten yourself to stop shaking, breathe deeper, and just focus on what’s in front of you.

“Y/n?”

Everything seems to move in slow motion. The way he calls out your name, the way your lungs shut down for a hot second as he jump scares you. The way you fall further onto the floor as his back-lit form further frightens you, and the reaction he gives when he slowly approaches you, apologizing for startling you. 

Your hand is on your chest as you gasp for much needed air. He seems as surprised as you are with the sudden appearance. 

Joon turns the light on dim so he can at least try to see a little better without his glasses.

“What’s going on?” He softly asks, slowly stepping closer to you. He can hear your sniffles and heads over to you, until he’s a good few inches away and sits beside you. 

As always, he extends his hand out and waits for your permission so he can bring you into his arms.

Hes concerned when you don’t do it within the first minute like usual. 

“I’m sorry for waking you. I forgot to take my collar off last night. It triggered a whole panic attack and I was just trying to find a key to get it off.”

He can tell you feel ashamed. 

“Hey- babe. These things happen. I’m not upset with you waking me. 

Are you okay now? Do I need to get you anything?”

You’re scared to tag his hand, but you do it nonetheless. It’s gonna be a while until your shaking stops anyway. 

He lifts his head a bit and scoots himself closer upon your approval. He immediately notices.

“Are you cold?”

“It’s just, part of my anxiety: I’ll calm down soon since I took off what caused it.”

“Do we need to do away with the thicker collar?” He asks in a concerned manner.

“No no no- I just. I can’t wear anything restricting to sleep - neck stuff that involves my breathing ways really panics me.”

((Authors note: choke your partner with the sides of their neck, it’s about making them light headed. Not the front of the neck where you can cut off their airways. Suga holding taes throat in BST is a perfect example.))

He pulls your back against his chest. “I promise to keep that in mind. Did the last one ever bother you this bad?” He feels awful for not knowing sooner.

“It’s different. I was already on anxiety medication and still am - so I could wear it fine: i just stupidly forgot to take it tonight.”

“Well, I’ll mark an alarm on both our phones so we don’t forget to do one or the other for you.” He kisses the top of your head. “As long as you’re okay now, baby.” 

“Do you need me to get your medication for you or are you okay without it then?”

“I’ll be alright. I may not be able to sleep, but I’ll be okay.“

“Well if you can’t sleep, how about I stay up for a few more minutes? Let’s head to the kitchen.”

You give him a small nod.  May as well.

He grabs your hand and leads you down, plopping you on the kitchen island stool as he’s quick to whip up some grilled cheese. One of the few things he can so easily cook without jins help.

Your favorite comfort food .

You’re grateful jins only a few apartment buildings over, in case anything  does happen from this.

“Thank you, babe.”

He gives you a soft smirk as he turns around from the stove. Blowing you a subtle kiss.

“Whatever you need, y/n.” 

After eating the sandwiches and drinking all the milk you can - you both head up to your room, Namjoon heads in first and fixes up the bed while you make a stop for the bathroom. Once you’re in, hes taking it upon himself to lay his upper half across your chest. He doesn’t have a weighted blanket to offer, but surely he’s a good solution himself. 

You tussle your fingers into his hair, and soothing him back to sleep. 

“Thank you, Joonie.”


	7. Studio visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors in the chapter, and with any spacing or sentence structure. There’s always an issue copy and pasting over here. I typically just take screenshots and upload stuff to IG.

Chapter 7.

Noon rises, and you’re greeted by a kiss from your boyfriend. He senses the smallest hint that you’re awake, and brushes his hands against your cheeks.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better.” You turn over further and kiss his chest.

“Sorry for the scare last night.”

“It’s no big deal. As long as you’re okay.” 

You go to wrap yourself around him, and you’re greeted with his hardened erection. 

“Sorry.” He laughs. “The way you squirted last night is still  fresh on my mind.”

“You’re so proud of yourself aren’t you?”

“I’ve never managed to make a partner do that before. So, yeah I’d definitely say so.”

“How did you know how to even do that? Porn I’m assuming?”

“Well- despite what people say.. there are some educational videos on h-“ He pauses for a moment. “-Wait- porn? Did you say  porn ?” He acts as if he can’t believe the word coming out of your mouth.

You’re not so sure how to feel with his sudden shift of tone.He knows you watch it, you know he watches it. Sometimes you watch it together. What’s the deal?

“Y-yeah?” You say cautiously.

He deadpans. His statement halfway between a statement and a question.

“ You watch  porn .”

“Yeah? I’ve said it before-“

You yelp as he climbs on top of you so suddenly, his hand sliding upwards until he reaches your neck, just under your jawline.

He leans forward and presses his sweet lips to the edge of your ear.

Are you in trouble? Was there a new rule you forgot about?

“Such a naughty little  slut.” He teases.

You shiver against him, your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

“What kind do you watch, huh?

Throat fuck? Cream pie?” 

He tightens the grip he has on you, and you moan in return as he glided his erection against your clothed crotch. You were so caught up, you didn’t even notice he slid his pants down.

“- Orgy ? What about girls? I know you’re pansexual -but. What’s your type, huh? You can tell me, baby.”

You don’t answer, simply enjoying the moment as he holds you down with his weight.

“Too embarrassed to answer me, are you?” He teases.

“I could just get your phone and look up your search history if needed-“

You can barely respond through his grip, but you’re in too much bliss to ask him to let up. If you  don’t speak he will just get up and withdraw his hold that you enjoy so much.

“Throat-“ you finally speak up. “-throat fucking.”

“Oh? So you like a nice  big load in your mouth?”

You whimper at his teasing. When he gets into character - he sure fucking pulls it off.

You speak through a grin, “-and my pussy.” 

His head tilts, and his brow cocks. “I like when you breed me,  alpha .”

He bites the edge of his lip at the title, at first he wasn’t so sure of it - but now he’s  beyond into the term.

“What would you say if I chained you to my bedroom wall?” He grins as you twitch under him. “-Kept you there until I filled you with so much cum that you finally gave me some beautiful pups, mm?”

“Fill me.  Please .”

He scoops his left arm under you, and raises you off the bed. he keeps his right one on your neck until you’re halfway to the room, and he gives you a small breather away from it. 

His left arm is still hooked around you, your back pressed firmly against his chest and the edge of your heels against his toes. You’re walking together as you enter the room, and his hand is moved to your slit as he teases your clit. The way you moan so loudly against his touch, and try to fight his strong grip is such a turn on to him. 

He brings you to a sitting position in front of the chain hooks, almost exactly the same place you sat last night.

He picks up the collar and key from the floor that you had left yesterday.

“Do you want this back on?” 

His acting subsides for a moment, and he’s leaned on one knee. The back of his hand rubbing against your cheek.

You lean back and expose your neck with a wide, playful grin. “Yes. Put it on me,  alpha .”

Something in him twitches and hes back to his role, slipping the leather accessory around your neck and locks it into place.

“Let me know if I need to take anything off.”

“Only my clothes.” You tease, raising your leg and rubbing your thigh against his now naked erection.

“You know what I mean.” He smiles.

Hes always so careful with the contraptions and positions he puts you in, making sure you’re aware you can call anything off at any time.

He grabs your pants by the ankles, and tugs a little roughly as he drags you across the floor, now laying flat on your back and completely under him.

He slides the fabric the rest of the way off, leaving you in only your shirt and collar now.

He raised your hips and sets your legs on either side of his lap. He leans forward to grab the hem of your baggy shirt, and starts pulling it over your head. 

It’s halfway off your arms when he does the most devilish thing he can think of - sliding his tip into your aching wet core. 

He throws the shirt off with a final tug as you’re writhing against his stimulation.

Fuck, you need so much more than this.

He places his lips against your chest, his thumbs working their way around your nipples. You’re crying out a few moans, far too impatient at this point.

“Alpha,  please .”

He moves his arms under you, cradling you in his large hold. 

He moves forward and drives his full length into you - emitting a wonderful moan in return from you. 

He steadys both of you as he works to pick you up, and has you against the wall again. This time, hes standing with you wrapped around his waist.

“Let’s warm your sweet pussy up a bit before I destroy it, hmm?” His fingers are coming through your hair, lips softly pressed against neck.

You’re holding onto him around his shoulders, moaning and shivering against him as he slides his entire length in and out of you  \- so painfully slow.

He takes another step closer, pushing you completely against the wall. His hands cup around your ass and he picks up speed, thrusting with no sign of mercy anytime soon.

“Does my sweet little kitten want all of her limbs chained to the wall?” He asks so seductively, yet politely.

“I’m at your  mercy , master.” 

He cocks a brow and backs off the wall, taking that as your subtle way of consenting to it.

He sets you down and has you kneeling. “Wait here. Don’t even think of touching yourself.”

You watch as he disappears into the closet, and you  wish he hadn’t said that last line. It only pushes you to want to disobey even more.

You lean back and spread your legs apart, your delicate fingers circling your sweet bud.

You let out a moan just loud enough for him to hear - and he takes no time in returning with the cuffs and chains in hand.

He drops them by you as he quickly grabs your left wrist first, “What did I say?” He barks.

“Not to touch myself.” You answer with a mischievous smile.

“And you went-“ he hooks the chain between the hook on the wall, and back to your wrist. Making sure it’s secure enough. 

“-and disobeyed.” Namjoons a little too  good at his angry voice. You look away from him and your eyes drift to the floor. 

“Nope.” He snaps. “Eyes on me, baby girl.”

He proceeds to do the rest with your other wrist, starting things off with just those two for now.

The chains are attached to a circular hook, one where you can move any which way in a full 360 - and it still means you won’t be able to free yourself. Hes shortened the chains, giving you just enough room so you can stand without having to tip toe the full time.

He grabs your jaw and holds your face to his.

“Eyes on me or else I walk away and leave you here.” He demands.

You gulp nervously, “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He cocks. “I’ll be right back.”

You’re glad he doesn’t take too long, your inner thighs damp.

Hes got a new box, and tosses the lid aside as you see his hands pull out a purple dildo with a clit stimulator attached to it. 

He strides over, and turns the gizmo on. Gliding it around you, and collecting your juices before he sticks it into your burning core. 

“Eyes on me.” He reminds as your eyes start to shut instinctively with the pleasure.

His half-closed eyes are staring at you so seductively, and the way he bites his lower lip and turns it a brighter red just has you even wetter at this point. 

“If you can last for five minutes, I’ll fuck you. If not- you’ll just have to deal with the punishment of watching me stroke myself.”

You try so hard not to whine, but it escapes anyways. 

He gives you a warning glare before checking his watch. 

“Five minutes.”

He soothes the tip of it against you, moving the clit stimulator back and forth. He knows it won’t be enough, and leans in to suck against your shoulders, your arms, and even down to your hips. 

He licks along your inner thigh as he shoves the toy in more, bottoming the device out as you yelp. 

He glances up from licking your inner thigh, and gives awink in return when he sees you’re still watching him.

Such a good girl.

Your hips start to buck against the device, and he hits the button to send both parts to it faster. 

Damnit. You’re not gonna make it. He knows vibration toys are you absolute weakness. 

You’re a moaning mess under his command and he’s enjoying every second of it.

“Two minutes left.”

You’re already unwinding, and he damn well knows it. 

He kicks up the speed another notch, and then a second one. 

“B-babe- n-“ you can’t form words, your mind going blank as you struggle against the toy. “-Can’t-“

He encourages your orgasm, kneeling back down and sinking his teeth into your hips. 

You’d be screaming your moans at this point, but you can barely catch your breath as it is.

Hes forgiving when you throw your head back - no longer looking at him. You press your core into the clit stimulator - surrendering to him as a whole when you explode at his touch. 

He withdraws, and places the toy aside as you recover. Namjoons close to your ear, nibbling the delicate skin of your lobe.

“Fifteen seconds left.” He times. 

You were so, so  close.

He backs off for a minute, letting you recover before he starts anything up again. You find hes got something else in his hand, and he slips it over his length. 

Cock ring. A  vibrating one.

You mewl at how wonderful that would have felt against you as he fucked into you with all his stamina.

He reaches up and lengthens the chains, giving you enough room to kneel or sit if you wish.

He sits just outside your reach - curse the floor plan for that being where he sits on the edge of the bed.

“Now.” He finally speaks up. “You’re gonna sit there, and you’re gonna watch me.” 

You lick your lips and moan into your throat.

You want him so bad.

“-I’ll show you what it’s like when you’d rather touch yourself than have me drilling into you.”

He spreads his legs apart, and uses a bit of lube to get himself started.

“Lean back.” He demands so sternly.

“Show me your full body.”

You press your back to the wall, and spread your legs as he does his. 

“Keep your legs open and I may just reward you.”

Fucking hell. You can’t even rub your thighs together for an inch of stimulation.

“I’ll chain your legs apart if you don’t behave. And In that case, I’ll really leave you here.”

He turns the ring on, groaning against the way the vibration feels on him.

You wish you were his hand so  badly .

You wish you were providing the stimulation the cock ring provides.

“Eyes still on me, kitten.”

Even with his own shutting every few seconds, he still insists you follow as he asks.

This is  _your_ punishment after all.

He doesn’t time it for you this round, but instead goes off the impatience you have. And how long he’s able to work himself with you staring with such need for him.

The longer he goes and more he gets into it, the less time you know you’ll have with him. You’re strict with yourself on following his demand, not even moving as you desperately want to stimulate your aching clit.

The way hes leaned back with his head towards the ceiling - his veiny hand pumping into his length - the sensual groans he gives -  fuck . You could watch him all day.

Only four or five minutes passed before he finally gets up - and it felt like a whole hour to you.

He turns the toy off before pushing himself from the bed. His tip is now a more saturated color - twitching and begging for some sort of release. 

“Get up.” He snaps.

You’re as quick as you can be with the cuffs in place, but it isn’t much of a struggle.

He grabs your jaw, his eyes staring deep into yours.

“Mouth, or pussy?”

You gulp, hesitant. 

You so badly want both.

He wastes no time in your answer, quickly grabbing the step stool in the corner. and not only sets you on it - but also turns you around so your ass is on full display for him. 

His fingers slide into your core, giving you a slight stretch before he dives in with his cock. 

You’re a moaning mess again, his hands placed on either side of you on the wall. He turns the ring back on and starts to pound into you without remorse.

Your body was so desperate for the stimulation, already working up another orgasm as the rings large button hits against your clit. 

Namjoon grabs your wrist cuffs in hand, using the leverage to pull you back towards him even harder.

You’re borderline tearing up from the outer corners of your eyes as you feel a second ripple from your core, and fuck does it feel so good.

It’s nowhere near what it was last night, but you’re squirting a small bit again.

He can feel the way you’re soaking him up moments before as he starts to cum himself - ever so slightly filling you. This is something his length missed out on last night, and god does it feel good. 

Your orgasm is so strong that it pushes against him enough to where he has to pull out mid-cum. Hes slowly stroking the edge of his tip, spinning you around effortlessly as he brings you down off the stool. You’re capturing his length in your lips as you gulp down the remaining of his orgasm, pushing as much of him as you can into your throat.

“Fuck.” He deeply sighs and turns the toy off.

“Always so good to me, kitten.”

He reaches up and unhooks your chains, the cold metal hitting the floor beside you.

He’s quick to undo the cuffs around your wrists, peppering kisses over them as they’re slightly red from the pressure.

You’re laying on the floor now, trying to capture your breath from that whole experience.

You don’t even notice when he stands up and leaves - only to come back with bottles of water for both of you. 

He reaches down and helps pick you off the floor, your back to his chest as he brings you into his lap while you sit against the side of the bed. 

You rest into the crook of his neck, and he undoes the cap of the water before bringing the bottle to your lips. 

You moan against the cool liquid, it really helping you cool off after- well-  that .

“You okay there, y/n?”

He peppers a kiss to the back of your head. 

“Mm. Mm fine.” 

You hum against his chest.

“Sleepy?” He coos.

“Just relaxed. - that orgasm was  so strong.”

He laughs, glad you’ve enjoyed yourself.

His fingers find their way to your inner thighs.

“Y’know- that’s probably the first time I’ve managed to fill two parts of you with my cum so quickly.”

Your face turns red, and you smile against him. 

“I’m sure not complaining. That was hot.”

His drags his finger tips against your inner thighs, causing you to slightly hiss a breath of air as you grab on to his arm.

“Come on.” He teases, knowing neither of you would be able to start again any time soon. “-let’s go get washed up. I’ve gotta stop by the studio tonight to finalize a beat for one of kookies tracks.”

“Mmm.” You hum so pleasantly against his warm body. “-Coming.”

“You sure you did, babe.”

You cough at the unexpected response - so distracted that the pun completely slipped your mind.

•   
  


Namjoon smacks the back of your hand as you reach for the knob of his studio door.

“Oooow. What was that for?” You rub the back of it gently. 

He slips his finger under the chain you’re wearing around your neck, tugging on it gently to remind you.

“You know the rules, kitten. No opening doors when I’m around.”

You clear your throat and cough, suddenly nervous at the way his soothing, deeper tone sounds against your ear. “Y-yes, sir.”

He leads you in to the room, and you head for the couch. He watches as you strut over, his eyebrow cocked.

“Mind if I sit?” You ask your dom ever so gently. 

“Go ahead.”

You lean into the couch and kick off your sneakers before swinging your legs onto the cushion. 

He takes to his chair and turns the computer on, waiting for his programs to load.

He half-twirls the chair, gesturing to the left of you.

“Hand me that notepad over there.”

You stretch across the couch, your ass barely showing from the dress you’re wearing. 

“That position you’re in is dangerous, little girl.”

You grab the item and sink back down, tugging on the fabric in some hope it’ll lengthen the dress.

You take the two or three steps to him, and hand him the scratch pad.

“Here you go.”

“You better behave, kitten.” He wraps his arm around your waist. “ Daddy’s got work to do.”

You hum politely in return and kiss his head, before returning to your seat. “I promise, I’ll be over here. Don’t mind me at all.”

There’s a bit of silence for a while as he’s put his headphones in, focusing on the first few tracks of the beat. You’re huddled under the blanket and pillow he left on the sofa, slowly starting to doze off when he startles you.

“Kitten.” He calls, still facing his monitor.

“Mmm?”

“You forgot your water bottle didn’t you?” 

To be fair, he had forgotten to remind you. But you weren’t any better off with it being your direct responsibility. 

Oh, crap. You two were in a hurry to leave - and considering he only recently got you the gift - it wasn’t something on your mind to remember carrying on. He got you a larger one with time stamps on it. It was another dom-order. He insisted you stay hydrated as to keep yourself from shaking so bad in future anxiety attacks.

“Ah.. yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Tsk. Tsk.” He clicks, reaching into his pocket and giving you his black card. “Here - go grab some from down the hall for us. You really need to focus on your intake, babe.”

You hold back a shiver as you clasp the card between your fingers, “Sure. Do you need me to grab anything else?”

“Nah, I’m good for now. Grab four bottles.” He runs his hand over your ass, admiring the way it hangs so much lower when you’re not bent over the couch. 

“We can get some dinner later on the way home.” 

You step to the door and wonder if he will be upset. He watches before standing, reaching over you to clasp the handle.

“Good girl, passed your test.” He praises.

You happily smile back and make your way down the hall.

You glance at the material in your hand, amazed by how few people own these in the world. 

You’re up at the vending machine, and darn the thing for not working. 

You know there’s another one just outside for passerbys or tourists, and you’ve got your entrance badge on so you don’t think much of it.

You turn the corner and luckily, nobody’s there. You’re able to get the waters and head back to the door. 

You’re having trouble getting the badge to work, and probably assume it’s just for the main doors. 

You sigh.

This means walking back around to the front before he notices you’re gone for too long. If he hasn’t already.

You stuff the drinks and card into your purse, and happen to make it back. You have no problems getting in, but when you’re halfway back - you notice someone standing at the uncovered decorative window, staring in.

They’re supposed to be tinted, right?

You suspect it’s just another saesang and assume security will remove her soon- but when you hear a loud tapping you only panic further.

What in the hell? 

You spot a full grown man, and don’t know him as any of the boys relatives. You’ve met them enough to know.What the hell does he want? Did he try to follow you back in?

He seems.. off, almost.

A weird grin plastered on his face and he’s talking incoherently. Drunk, maybe?

You try to find the guard who gave you clearance when you walked back in to let him know, but he’s nowhere to be found. You hear footsteps behind you and sharply inhale as someone touches your shoulder. 

“Ah! Noona. I’m sorry: I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought you heard me calling you.”

You blink a few times.

“No no- you’re fine, Yeonjun.”

“Are you okay?” He seems concerned as you walk around the main room, checking the windows for something that’s no longer there.

“Just.. be careful, okay? Don’t let Hyuka or Gyu walk home alone tonight. Have one of the drivers take you or I can drive you myself if you need a ride.”

“What’s going on?”

“There was someone at the window, just a moment ago. He looked .. maybe 40s? 50s? I’m not sure. He was standing there and- I guess trying to get my attention?”

“Ahh. Well I’ll keep an eye out and let security know, okay? Nothing to worry about, Bang PD-Nim has this place pretty tight.”

“I don’t doubt it. It’s just concerning. I worry for you guys.”

Yeonjun places a hand on your head, scruffing you as if you were the younger one. 

“You’re fine, noona. Are you here with Namjoon-hyung? I can walk you back if you’d feel better.”

“Ah, sure.” You offer a small bow. “I wouldn’t mind, actually. Thank you.”

You two head off towards the back of the building.

“No problem. Is he in his studio?”

“Yup. He’s doing a song for Kook.”

“Really? I’ve seen him and Jimin in the recording studio a lot lately. I’m excited to see what they come out with.”

“They’re doing a few solo things, but also trying to get their ‘home-made’ album put out soon. They’re working themselves like crazy juggling so many projects.”

“It seems like the best idea to stay busy with the tour postponed and all.” Yeonjun suggests.

“That is.. true.” You never quite thought of it that way. “I heard it was gonna be the first year you’d have a concert tour too - I’m sorry you’re missing out on that. I hope things get better soon. I so wish I could have gone to your debut showcase.”

“Don’t worry too much, fans are our fans. No matter how much they do or don’t contribute.”

You find the sentiment sweet, giving him a small grin.

You two approach the studio hallways and you surprisingly find a small yoongi sitting on his rug.  The adorable cat giving everyone the finger.

Yeonjun bows and greets the elder as you two get closer. “Ah- Suga-Sunbaenim.” The smaller one stands, returning the bow.

You skip the formalities personally and dive into roasting him. “Did you forget the password again, yoongs?”

“Aish. Yeah. I’m waiting on someone to come by, they should be here soon, though. So much for keeping others out. Jimin, tae, and hobi show up like it’s nothing. And yet here I am forgetting the locks.”

“Did you try asking any of them for the code? They might remember it.”

He thunks his palm to his forehead.

“I didn’t even think of that. I’m losing brain cells again.”

You hear Joons door open, and he peeks out to where the three of you are stood. 

“There you are, I was beginning to worry why a water bottle trip took so long.”

“Sorry! Just catching up with the others.” Phew. At least you had a good cover and he wouldnt know you went outside without permission.

“I have to head off and help him with some stuff, but I’ll see you both later. - thanks for walking me, Yeonjun.”

You bow to both the boys again, giving a polite wave.

You overhear something about Jun offering to stay with Yoongi as he waits, and you chuckle as they mumble about the latest rap lyrics they’re working on.

“Sorry that took so long.” You apologize again to Namjoon.

“It’s fine, you’re allowed to see others, you know?” He wraps you in a gentle hug. “Just because we have our little game, doesn’t mean I demand every second of you belong to me.”

“But-I would appreciate it if you kept your phone on you. I was texting you and got concerned when you didn’t answer. Just to realize you had left it on my table.” He picks it up and bonks it softly against your head.

“Sorry. I’ll remember next time.”

You hand him back his card and set the drinks on the table. You’re not sure why he wanted you to get so many, but you learned not to question as he asks.

“Alright.” He speaks up as you return to your original places. He picks up a sharpie and marks the edges of two of the bottles, writing a time span on each. 

“Since you forgot yours, these two are for you to make up. I expect you to drink them before we leave tonight.”

You give a gentle nod. Two bottles of water isnt so hard. You could chug it in two seconds.

Probably one considering how uncomfortable you still are over that guy.

You reach out for your phone and open the kakao group chat, clicking on Juns name as you send him an sms.

「 to: Jun.

Any news on who the guy was? Or if they found him or if he’s on the security camera?  」

「 from: Jun.

Nothing yet. But I did let someone at the front desk know so they can keep an eye out. Did he have any specific clothing on or look to him?  」

「 to: Jun.

Just a standard ahjussi. He had on brown clothes, black pants. Missing a front left tooth. But other than that nothing out of ordinary.  」

「 From: Jun.

Alright, I’ll let them know. They also arranged rides for me the boys to get home tonight. Thanks for the heads up, noona.  」

「 to: Jun.

No problem, you are like my little brothers. If that guy shows up I’ll whack him with my shoe before I let him near you.  」

「 From: Jun.

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

I’d like to see that. ‘157cm Noona fights evil guy with her shoe.’  」

You can’t help but snort, and Joonie turns around in his chair. You cover it up with a cough and he’s back to his work. You’d tell him what’s going on, but you don’t want him upset or worried.

「 to: Jun.

Oh come on. You know I could!

I’m gonna try to nap for a bit. Let me know if they find anything.  」

You’re shaken awake, Joon peppering your cheek to convince you up. 

“Hey, you.” He kindly greets.

“Hey- Is it time to go?”

“No, no. Just taking a break for a few minutes. We can take a walk for a bit, just get up and stretch our legs.”

You groan, of all things to wake up from a nap for.

“Alright-“ he wastes no time in scooping you off the couch, planting you firmly on the floor. 

“Don’t forget this, you need to keep up, y/n.” 

You take the bottle from him, and just to spite him - you gulp it all down in a mere ten seconds. 

“Good girl.” He praises.

“Alright, let’s head out: you can leave your stuff if you want to here. But take your phone. We’re just gonna stroll the building for a bit.”

You two head out, going in a circular pattern as you go back the way you came earlier with Yeonjun. You spot Suga in his studio, and hear a second voice belting along. 

Yeonjun? Huh. You’re surprised how close he and Suga are coming. It’s very cute.

You’re back at the main entrance, and you’re damn near glaring at the dreaded window. Something just didn’t feel right about that, at all.

Ghost, maybe? No. That’s nonsense - They’re not real.

You’re glad to see the guard has returned though. He’s chilling by the desk and working on some papers.

“Hey.” Joon calls for the upteenth time.

“Beautiful.”

“Y/n.” He waves his hands in your face, catching you finally. You blink again, trying to bring yourself back consciously.

“You good?” 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just dazed from the nap earlier.”

He grins at how cute you are, and takes you into his arms as you continue the walk.

His phone buzzes a few times, and he’s slow at answering at first. 

“Ooooh, shit. Okay.”

You cock a brow at this choice of wording. 

“What’s up?” 

“Yoongi wants the members in the meeting room for a few minutes, he’s going over some tweaks for our next single. I’ve gotta head up but I’ll be back in 15, is that okay?” 

“Yeah, I don’t mind at all. I’ll just wait down here or go bother the kids.” 

“Do you remember the code to my studio?” 

“Yup.” You hike up on your tip toes and plant a delicate kiss.

“Go, before jin scolds you.”

He flashes his dimples and heads for the elevators.

As much as you hate to say it, you’re still dying to know what happened to that guy; and you’re lowkey grateful for the few moments alone.

You approach the security guard, and ask him about it. He says he found a few clips of the guy - apparently he had followed you from behind at the vending machines and stopped at the windows here when he knew he couldn’t gain clearance to the building.

“Is he still around? Did someone find him?” You’re even more concerned now. He had followed you? Ugh.

“We’re still looking over the tapes but we haven’t found anything. He seemed to walk away before I could even get out there to chase him off.” 

Well, at least that was something. 

“But I’ll keep an eye out if he does return. We just tend to this sort of stuff a lot. People snoop around, but eventually give up and walk off. If I see anything and you or your friends are by- I’ll let you know.” 

You overhear taehyun and Soobin headed through the main entrance - taehyun still with his backpack on. 

You see a figure moving behind a good distance behind them, and you raise your hand to greet what you assume is Hyuka.

But you don’t remember the kid being so short, let alone wide.

“Wait.” You call out to the guard, gesturing. “That’s him. That’s the guy. He’s in the trees down the entrance path.” 

You’re thankful that he doesn’t take much time to stand up, and he darts past the boys as he looks around for anyone. 

The doors shut and the younger two greet you. 

Although, you’re frozen. Watching the guard observe the area, and it appears he isn’t finding anything. 

You don’t mean to rudely interrupt their greetings, but- “Did either of you see an older man as you walked in? Brown clothing?” You suddenly snap back to existence. They see where your focus is.

“I wasn’t paying much attention, there was a huge crowd on the way and our bodyguards had to escort hs in. There were quite a few people. I’m sorry Noona.” 

Taehyun shrugs lightly.

“What about the entrance? Where the trees and bench are? The pathway?”

Soobin and Taehyun look between one another, both shaking their head. Usually there aren’t many people in that area as their body guard don’t permit it.

“What’s going on, Noona?” Soobins worried now.

You turn to answer, but the guard returns with an empty look on his face. He apologizes for not finding anyone.

Okay, so. Maybe it’s just your head playing tricks on you? Or the guy really is some drunk and he knows how to avoid people?

“We can assign you a body guard if you need, y/n-ssi.” 

“I should be okay. I’m not leaving anytime soon anyways.” 

“Is someone here? Stalking you?” Soobin doesn’t mean to cut in, but he’s a little frightened.

“It’s a long story - I used the vending machines outside and someone followed me. When he couldn’t come in, he stood at the entrance windows adjacent to the doors. And then I saw him just now in the little park/garden area when you came in.” 

“Ahh. I’m sorry Noona. That kind of stuff happens all the time though. I won’t tell you not to worry, but it’s likely he’s just some creep. Most of the time they’re harmless.” 

You’re not so sure. 

This whole situation gives you a headache and you feel a need to sit down. 

You strut over to the couches and lean back into the cool wall.

You took your medication this morning, but sometimes a few symptoms can still slide through. 

“Can we get you anything, Noona?” Taehyun politely suggests. 

“I’m alright, but thank you.”

“Do you want to come sit with us for a while? Yeonjun mentioned the others being in a meeting and we’re supposed to find him in the practice room.”

“Sure, it would help take my mind off this.” 

•

“Just hold the camera up, and press the screen when I hold the mic out.”

Soobin instructs.

“Alright, I can do that much. I assume this is for a tiktok/douyin?”

“Of  course . We have a reputation to maintain.” He cheekily smiles.

“Alright. Timer is set, three, two-“

He dances around with the static object, counting his best to the lyrics of the sound. 

You’re not sure what this filter does, but when you click it you let him know he’s paused. 

He drops the prop and immediately heads to the back wall - but falls backwards as if something knocked him-

Oooh. 

Alright. You get it now.

You’ve seen those done before.

The filming ends and it repeats the video. You can’t help but bust out laughing at how dramatic his fall was. 

“Soobin-ah. O h my gosh. Oh no, please take it from me.” You wipe away the tears at your eyes after he takes his phone back. 

“I’m crying, oh god. You kids are ridiculous.” 

The others return from grabbing their lunches in the back room, and Hyuka wonders why you’re tearing up. 

“You okay, Noona?” He asks. 

Soobins bordering tearing at his video, too. The both of you so easily amused. 

He hands the phone to Hyuka and the laughter becomes contagious.

“Ah, man. That’s a good one.”

“You should see the one Yeonjun filmed before. Hold on-“ Hyuka insists.

Oh, no. Jun cringes.

He hands you the phone back and clicks play. 

“I’ve seen these. The magazine edit- wait. What is with that fall, Yeonjun??” 

You and the youngers start your laughter back up. 

“His hat just FLEW.” You choke on laughter. “It straight up said GOODBYE, I am leaving 2020 behind.” You hit your knee in response. Leaning forward and trying to calm yourself as your abs start to hurt.

“Just wait.” Taehyun scrolls the phone. “It gets worse.”

“Oh no. I don’t think I can take more: I have the humor of a five year old: I’ll be here all day.”

He slips the phone to you again, leaving you no choice.

You see Yeonjuns matching a very cartoonish dance off the hotel-Transylvania movie.

“How in the- do just not have BONES, Jun?!”

You scroll it down a bit further, and find a familiar dance. 

“Ah! You guys did the hobi chicken noodle soup dance. That’s so cute. I really need to get back on this app. I’m missing out on so much.”

“Do you know the dance?” Gyu perks up.

“Of course! I practiced it forever and even put up a video. I’ll have to find it somewhere.”

“We should film one. We can’t post it - but it would cheer you up a bit to keep wouldn’t it?” Soobin suggests. 

“Sure! If you want. I’m not a great dancer, but I’ll make do. Any reason to move around for a bit.”

They set up the tripod, and just let the phone roll. Soobin sets the music video up on the TV to give everyone something to follow.

“For a refresher- you move your arms in a wave sort of motion.” Gyu demonstrates.

“And then switch to the wings, and back to kicking while moving your elbows.”

“Got it. Hit it, hyuka!”

You’re all lined up, you purposely put yourself off center - being far too shy.

The dance starts off fine, but the boys veer off into their own comedic parts of it. It helps you warm up a bit.

Gyu settles for hobis part as you’re mimicking Beckys moves from the music video. 

The others are flapping their jackets around and, god save us all -  **_clucking_**.

It’s so hard to focus with them clowning around, but you enjoy every bit of it. You forgot what it was like not being around people your own age.

Well, no. Scratch that. It wasn’t long ago jungkook started an actual chicken fight in the dorm.

Gosh , you laugh.

You really need people who aren’t cis-men to hang around with so much. Too much crackhead energy in this building.

You’re all too distracted to even notice Namjoon and Hobi standing at the door and laughing.

You’re lip syncing a little too well - for someone not too well versed in spanish.

You kick a little too high at one point, and your shoe flies a few feet away. But you proceed anyways.

You turn sharply, hand on your hip, and back to the camera. 

What ya gonna do, what ya gonna do, what ya gonna do- 

Gyu comedically leaps himself out from behind you: over exaggerating the way Hobi appears from what fans assume was beckys ponytail.

You and the boys are lined up for the second to last ‘let it rain, clear it out,’ part.

But the serious moment fades pretty quickly as they twist in their own moves. 

You finally surrender as the song ends, and forgot for half a second that you had kicked your other shoe off.

You were doing so well . 

It’s a whole two seconds you’ve stopped dancing and you mis-stepped and slipped backward. 

Soobin and Hyuka try to catch you, but you’re so small that it’s an extremely short fall already.

They don’t hesitate to help you back up, steadying you first as Namjoon runs in to grab your shoe for you-

Wait,  Namjoon?

Your face turns red at what he just saw of you.

“Here you are, Cinderella.”

He can’t contain his laughter, and neither can hobi as he walks in. 

“Oh. You were there too, huh?” You tease Hoseok.

“Yup. I saw every little thing. I’m glad you all had fun with the song. Beomgyu makes a great mini-me.”

“Thanks for babysitting her as always.” Namjoon snickers as you pulls you in for a hug. “Who knows where she would wander off to if let alone.”

“Wait a second - are you insinuating I’m the baby here? Is it because I’m so much shorter?” You cross your arms. “Here I thought I was going to finally enjoy being a middle child.”

“The baby girl of the group anyways. I’m still the cute lovable baby boy of the company.” Hyuka speaks so confidently that you’d swear jin taught him that. 

“That is true.” You agree as Yeonjun attacks the youngers face, pulling his cheeks wider and poking his nose.

“Cuuuuute.”

You and joon escort yourselves out, and hobi stays with the kids to help them practice.

You both pass by the doors you originally went out to get the drinks, and you’re afraid to look out - but you can’t fight the itch lingering.

The view is all the way to across the street, and you don’t see anything at first - but as you walk further to the studio you swear you see the same figure. Except he’s leaning against the opposite building and - throwing up? You can’t really tell from this angle..

You pull out your phone, determined to take a photo. 

But by the time you look down to swipe it open and position it - he’s gone.

Namjoons beyond confused as to what’s happening at this point.

Your head hurts from the stress. They saw him on the camera once. But why is nobody else seeing him  now ?

You hear the kakao ping as soobin sends the video, and you can’t even bring yourself to click on it.

You’re unintentionally ignoring everything Joon says or commands. Your ears are ringing from the anxiety and your breathing is getting all wonky. 

This is nothing compared to what it would be without the medicine, at least.

He grabs your jaw, perhaps a bit too rough - but he’s trying to snap you back to him.

“Y/n.” He says in a stern voice as he forces you to look up at him. It’s not often he feels a need to be so assertive under serious situations - but you’re borderline panicking, and he doesn’t understand why.

“What is going on?” He knows you take a moment or two but he’s frightened. “Answer me.”

Your eyes lift slowly to his, and he shifts from a more authoritative-stare to one where he looks more...  heartbroken.

“Someone- did you see someone across the street?”

He raises a brow and steps over to the window. 

“No. There’s nobody out there at the moment, but  considering it’s a back way - there shouldn’t be many people other than employees parking their cars.”

“Ah. 

Okay.”

“Y/n.” 

You almost jump as he breaks the silence.

“What’s going on?” He repeats.

You catch yourself mid-sigh.

“I keep seeing someone.”

“What do you mean? Like Since we arrived?”

“Yes. I first found him at the window when I came in through the entrance - he was leaning against it and trying to get my attention.” 

He’s even more confused now. brows furrowing. 

You two came in together, he would have seen it.

You swallow at the next part. “I didn’t think anything of it, but when I went to tell the guard. He said he found the guy was following me on the way.”

Okay, hold up .

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Following you  when ? I’m lost. We came in together. I would have seen something, love.”

“I-“ you pause. You were desperately hoping you could avoid this. “-had to go outside to use the vending machine. The one in the break room was broken. I circled back around and that’s when everything happened. I saw him again when Soobin and Taehyun walked in earlier- and just now when we passed the view of the window.”

As your dom, he was obviously not happy with the way you disobeyed his orders of leaving without permission.

But as your boyfriend.. he trusted you alone, especially near the building. You’re both  adults , after all.

By the look on your face, you clearly needed boyfriend-joonie more than you needed Dom-Namjoon at the moment.

Nonetheless, he’s still upset you didn’t tell him.

“So.. “ he starts, watching his tone so he doesn’t come off too upset. 

“...someone was following you.

Why not just tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you. You’re busy with work. I could handle it. He’s probably just some drunk guy.”

“Well, not to ruin the mood - but its a little harder than just handling it if you’re constantly paranoid.” 

He steps forward and places his hand on your shoulder, bringing you in.

“I’m not mad.” He reassures. “I just prefer to know when something’s going on. You don’t need to constantly lean on me, but even just a heads up helps.”

“I’m sorry.” You mumble into his chest, embarassed.

“So you told the security guards, right?”

“Yes. They’re aware and keeping an eye out. The kids all have drivers taking them home just in case, especially since he wasn’t far behind Taehyun and Soobin to begin with.” 

He chuckles briefly, and you turn to stare at him - slightly confused as to what’s so funny.

“Sorry.

I was just thinking about how funny it would be for someone to pull up on one of the kids, and suddenly a whole group of six-foot teens come at you.”

“You know jin would be in tow right after them, too.” You add.” He’s gonna whack the sucker to death with one of his wooden spoons.”

You’re both holding each other while laughing. 

“The poor spoon would definitely need therapy after that.”

“No kidding.” 

“Come on.” He kisses your head.

“-let’s head back in. I won’t be much longer.” 

You almost reach the handle, completely forgetting the new rule in place in combination with everything going on. 

He clears his throat loudly as a ‘subtle’ warning as you’re inches from it.

“Oh. Oops.”

“Oops is right.” He opens the door and presses his chest to your back, pushing you into the room.

He shoves you against the adjacent wall, making you feel small as he towers your form.

You switched his dominant attitude back on . 

“I’m still not happy you left. Y’know?”

He’s dangerously close to your face, the tip of his nose against your neck.

You swallow nervously.

He grabs your hips and turns you around, pushing your dress up.

“First, you touch the door when I ask you not to.”

His hands rubbing against your now rather exposed ass. 

“Second, you forget the water bottle.”

His grip tightens.”

“And third, you leave without permission?”

He smacks you. not hard enough to leave a mark - but it’s certainly enough to leave a sting.

He grabs the hem of your dress and brings it back down, smoothing the fabric over you.

“I’ll have to decide what to do with you for that later.”

He steps back and waits for you to turn around, grinning as your face is red as ever. 

He gestures toward the couch, “Sit. I’ll be a while so if you need anything, let me know.”

You nod and take your place.

“-No leaving without discussing it first. Not even this room. You come to me, and if anything involves leaving the building - you have me handle it.”

You nibble on the edge of your lip.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl, go ahead and rest. If you fall asleep I’ll wake you when it’s time to go.” 

You hum a gentle response before kicking your shoes off again, and laying into the couch. He walks over and helps tuck you into the blanket before returning to work.

“Don’t forget the water.” He states before slipping on his headphones.

You lay back into the pillow and open your phone finally, clicking on the video.

You didn’t realize Hobi and Joon were in frame towards the end, and you catch the way he looks at you when you start shaking your hips or bend over.

Judging by the cold stare of his clenched jaw and cocked brow - you’re only lucky your dress didn’t hike up too much in the dance.

You notice how Hobi points to Hyuka / saying something to Namjoon as the maknae starts walking around like a chicken pecking and flapping his jacket.

You were really lucky to have such a caring group of friends. Let alone men you could honestly trust being around. It was an infinitely rarer sight than what you were used to at home.

Oh, there you go slipping and falling backwards. You see the way Hyuka and soobin reach out, but fail to grab you in time. 

You stifle a laugh as to not disturb joon.

He struts further into the frame and helps you with your shoe.

You watch as you both walk out, and soobin heads to turn the camera off - giving you a thoughtful finger heart along with taehyun.

•


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Joon comes home, and finds you sprawled out - not even on the couch, but piled on the floor with blankets and pillows.

The TV is streaming some recent music show rerun, and you’re hardly paying much attention to it as you finish a new level of some game on your phone.

You’re too tired, too _bored_ to even focus enough and hear Namjoons items shuffling around. 

He was redecorating some of his studio today after finishing some final touches on a few songs.

He peeks over the edge of the couch, smiling at how adorable you are. 

“What’s with all the blankets? Is my little omega making herself a nest?” He teases.

You panic, dropping your phone on your chest and yelping at the sudden voice. 

You pull yourself upright, inhaling a sharp breath until your eyes meet his. 

“Jesus, Joon. At least make some noise or something when you come home- almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Jesus Joon? 

If it weren’t offensive to so many religions, I may just use that as my new rap name.”

He chuckles as he hops over and joins you on the floor, tucking his large form and cold feet under the largest blanket with you. 

“I hate you.” You huff sarcastically.

“Sorry, babe. I figured all my tripping over stuff I brought in and dropping my keys would alarm you. You sure don’t pay much attention sometimes.”

“Ah, true.”

He reaches out to cup your face, booping your nose sweetly.

“So. I’ve got some news.”

You roll over on your side.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“You can a hundred percent reject if you aren’t okay with it, I don’t mind at all.” He starts.

You raise a brow, what on earth is he talking about? Is this kinky stuff all over again?

“-Bighit has some new job openings, and I figured I would give you a heads up.” 

He traces his finger along your tummy.

“- I know you’re bored around the house, and spending time with me and the boys can only do so much until it’s repetitive.” 

You perk up from your spot, 

“What kind of jobs? Would they fit with my background? I mean, I’d love to try and see how it goes.

Maybe I can do some emailing answering or handling PR work. Ooo, maybe even an internship would be fun-“

He places his finger on your lips.

“Shh. Don’t speak too fast there, kid. 

An early list comes out tomorrow before it goes public, and one just  happens to be a caretaker sort of role for the younger group.”

“Caretaker?”

“Yeah, you just need to help them keep up with their schedule, grab them snacks, maybe drive them places.

They have managers or drivers for all that stuff, but it’s more of an understudy sort of thing. If someone calls in sick or theyre understaffed for the day - You’re just there to help out with whatever’s needed.

We have several of them cause seven of us were certainly a handful and a half to deal with - especially jungkook. He nearly gave so many stylist noonas heart attacks when he would flip over railings on two stories - jump into pools on a floaty - etc.

They typically try to hire people already known by the groups or other staff members. It keeps things more under wraps and lessens the danger of their safety. And since the boys already know you so well, I’m sure they could pull some strings.”

“Really? Wow. 

What’s the catch on it?”

He nods his head slowly. 

“Well, the schedule can be a bit hectic. Hours are jumbled, even if you’re working a certain shift - it may not end on time. You may work a day or two out of the week and be packed the next.

I can’t imagine it would be too bad, though. They aren’t doing too much other than their puma promotions right now. And since we’re all restricted on travel, I can’t imagine anything would include over seas work.”

“Anything else I should be concerned about? I’m kind of used to the hectic schedule just being around you and the others so much.”

“Hm.. well. They typically require you be fluent in korean, but I’m aware you know enough to get by. So probably not an issue. But-“

“But what?” Your heart races.

“The role does require you have your own car. They usually split us groups into several cars when we travel to help cut down on issues with fans finding us out.”

Ah . You typically just take the bus or Uber around, you hadn’t quite thought about that.

“Oooh.”

You fall silent for a moment.

This is a huge job to think on; and you’re not sure how take it all so suddenly.

“Alright, lazy.” Namjoon scoops you. “lets go sit on the porch. Get some sunlight, Get some fresh air.. walk around the complex some.”

You groan, hesitant to get up.

But he won’t take no for an answer. 

“Come on, just for a bit, please?”

You’re surprised he’s even remotely begging, usually he would have you pinned to the floor and answering his demands.

You sigh, however. Darn you for having an outdoors - nature loving virgo of a boyfriend.

“Alright, alright. I’m coming.”

You both kick on your shoes and you move to the front steps, waiting for Namjoon to join you.

One of the neighbors cars beeps loudly at you, and you feel Joonie whisk by you as he runs to the car.

“Joon what are you doing? I’m sure they’ll come get it.” 

“Nope.” He chokes on his words, fumbling through his pockets and rushing to click the button. “-nobody’s gonna come get it.” 

He finds the right one and sighs in relief as the car quiets.

You stand there, watching him with the keys in his hand. 

What is going on? Did he-

No.

No way. 

No he didn’t. 

“Well, I ruined the surprise but uh- Merry Christmas babe.” Hes shrugging with a huge smile on his face.

“Christmas? That’s not for a long ways away- I- wait/ what?” You’re trying so hard to process what’s happening. “You bought me a  car ??”

He jogs over to you, and wraps his arm around your waist to lead you to it. 

“I-“

You’re speechless.

“You- but I’d never be able to-“

You need to really catch your breath before trying to finish your thoughts, but he already knows what you’re thinking.

“All you have to do is sign the transfer title. If you want it it’s yours. And don’t worry - I’ll pay for everything you need on it.”

You feel like you can’t even breathe.

“Joon.” You half-whine.

“You really did this for me?”

He kisses your temple.

“Yes. You need it to consider the job, and I know how much it would mean to you. 

Jungkook has this same Mercedes Benz model, and the dealer was offering a discount if any of us came back - so he helped me scoop this up for you.”

You’re tearing up now, so overwhelmed by the emotions. 

“How- how do I-

No,

How  can I-

I can’t-“

You’re stuttering so bad. He finds it cute and grins.

“Shhhhhhh. 

You’re not paying me back anything. I don’t care if we break up in ten years. You’re keeping this car as long as you want. 

Buuuut, if you insist on paying me back - you can be my personal chauffeur when you’re not helping the kids.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad at all.”

You kiss the tip of his nose cutely.

Wrapping him into a close hug.

“Thank you, Joon. This means more than you’ll ever know. I promise I’ll find a way to pay you back.”

Mmm. He half-hums half-moans.

“I could think of a few ways, if you’re so  desperate .”

You almost moan into the kiss as he devours your lips with his.

He almost gets too caught up, before he pulls back and insists you both check out the car.

You slide into the drivers seat, already fascinatingly overwhelmed at how everything looks. You turn it on to study the different features.

“And don’t worry if it’s too intimidating- jungkook said he’d take time with you a few times a week to make sure you get it down.”

“This looks so-“ you run your hand along the dashboard, and check out the mirror flap above you. 

“ Fancy . Do I even bother asking how much it cost?”

“You probably won’t want to know.”

You hesitate. “It’s not more than your  apartment ...is it?” 

“Oh, no no no no. I don’t see much sense in buying a car that costs that* much. This ones only like, a 25th of the price. And it sold me when it was a model I knew you’d have a good teacher with. It was either that or go with what jin has - Porsche or a Lamborghini.” 

Your jaw drops. 

“Okay hold on rewind.

First off you know I’m bad at math so there’s no way I can figure out the cost off that right now. 

Second, I know about jins Porsche but - a Lamborghini? Why haven’t I seen this?? Those go for like, half a million back in the states?”

“Yup.

He doesn’t spend much cash on himself, mostly. He donates a huge chunk of his earnings - so he did something special for himself.

Besides buying out tons of RJ merch, that is.”

Whew, you wipe your forehead dramatically.

“Talk about treating yourself. My goodness. Most of us just buy dinner or get our nails done - but a whole ass lambo??? I can’t begin to comprehend.”

You sink back into the seat, your eyes still wide as you look over everything. 

There’s so much here that you have no idea how you’ll be able to get it all down.

“Shall we take it for a ride?” Namjoon offers.

Oof. You so badly want to, but you can’t even begin to figure out half this stuff.

“I should probably wait for Jungkook to come help me out - juuuust in case. But I’m happy to try it around the parking lot or down the street. A sort of test run, that is.”

“Alright, but you have my life quite literally in your hands yknow? Can I trust you?” He snickers.

“Uh, obviously.” You sass back. “You  bought me this car.”

You shut the doors, and click the key in it further to turn it on. 

You’re still checking out the features when you discover how to use the Bluetooth feature - it hooks to the last track you had played. 

The start of the song begins, and you laugh before Namjoon realizes you’re blasting Cypher part 4.

Doing your regular thing of checking mirrors, seatbelt, and so forth - you put the car in reverse. You slowly back out of the lot, and turn out of the complex.

Okay, maybe this isn’t so bad .

You relax a bit, mouthing the lyrics as it helps calm you a bit. 

And also makes you feel a little bit of a bad ass,  not gonna lie. 

“ You’re doing pretty well so far. I’m pretty surprised.”

Namjoon praises you.

“Honestly?” You day as you turn the wheel to get into the next street. “Me, too.” 

“It took jins help but jungkook  eventually got it down. So if you need to stop, just pull over and I can call either one of them.”

You roll down your window a bit, not quite figuring out how to work the a/c, but it’s fine. You’ll more than survive this.

The bass in the cars speakers are just fitting the song so perfectly - it’s almost as if youre at the concert. 

You’re so focused on the next few streets between the silence, you completely zone your boyfriend out.  And possibly might have forgotten he was in the car with you.

Yoongis line hits and you stop for a red light, and to be honest - he’s your favorite. Close tie with joon - but there’s something about the way hes able to go so long and fast without a breath needed inbetween that’s just out of this world fascinating.

Joon joins in, laughing at how enthusiastic you are - he loves seeing you so happy. He gives you the backup vocals as he raps along.

You can’t help but rap along, moving your hands along with the song. You can sense the kids in the next car over staring, but you don’t care one bit.

This is  beyond cool.

Your phone clearly is rap-line based as ‘uGH’ comes on next. And, of course- you’re back at it again with yoongis lines.

Ironically, Joons lines are up next and he immediately follows up with you. 

He knows how hard things have been for you, and this makes his entire year seeing you just let loose around him. 

Sure, you were goofing off when you were around either group - but he saw more lonely sides to you than the others. Lonely sides he wanted so desperately to relieve you of.

You pull back up into the complex, retiring this trip for the night. It was a nice drive, you really wanted to get some tutoring in before anything else.

The end of UGH comes on when you turn in - and the boosting is beyond anything else when it comes through. You can’t believe this entire contraption is yours to have.

You roll up your window, shut the car off, and joonie escorts you back into the apartment.

You go back for your little nest area, and he joins with the remote in his hand. Hes got a better idea of how to to keep you cheered up for a bit longer, and that includes a rap-line playlist and some  sincere time with you.

You reach your arms out, begging for him to come in closer.

And after hitting play, thats exactly what he does.

He rubs his hands all along your back, placing delicate kisses. He wants his baby girl to feel absolutely spoiled for the night.

“Thank you, Joonie. I really appreciate having you in my life. I promise I’ll make up for this in any way I can.”

Joonie realizes he’s may have made a mistake in his song choices - but no worry. He’s laughing at how adorable you are when you sit up.

AGUST D title track hits on the playlist, and you sit up to watch the video on screen. 

He will have to find a way to bribe Yoongi into singing this for an open mic night one of these days.

The third verse comes on, and he’s surprised to see you nailing the line. 

He swears you and tae were twins in a past life, total yoongi-simps over here.

he comes up behind you and pulls you into his lap as he leans against the couch, the music videos or regular tracks playing over YouTube on his large TV. The room is dark except for the light of it shining over the living room.

Sugas interlude comes on, and he takes advantage of the slower song, leaving seductive kisses all over your neck. 

He rubs sweet circles into your thigh, eliciting a welcoming moan from you.

He switches to the other end of your neck, and bites down. You lean back further into him, and your legs spread just enough for him to slide his fingers into your pj shorts, and under your panties.

You breathe in sharply, your hand coming up to his head and tugging on his hair.

Your legs squirm, begging for more as you fight his hold on you, and his left arm only tightens - holding you even closer against him. 

He doesn’t let up with his fingers, determined to make you cum from this alone. 

You whine as he picks up speed and thrusts his middle and pointer into you, his thumb rubbing along your clit. your hips sway more as he goes, the pleasure getting to you.

Seoul comes on next, and he sings the first part softly in your ear between rough, bruise-worthy hickies left on your shoulders and back.

You stutter against him, and your walls clamp further down. He inserts his ring finger and starts curling them upwards, tempting you even further to melt all over his hands.

He pulls his face away from your neck, and slides his left arm up to it instead, leaning your face back more as he grips roughly.

Your eyes are half open, and he smirks at the look on your face - just ever so cutely begging for release. 

“Cum for me, baby girl.” He encourages with just the slightest tipping of your climax. “I know you can do it, soak my hand.  Squirt for me, my little omega .” 

Just before you release, you let out a half-scream of ecstasy and he rubs along your clit even faster - your legs and hips sprawling all over as you helplessly cover him in your juices. 

He echoes your moans with his own, and you can only guess that he’s cum his sweatpants again. 

Knowing he’s only ever done for that you, is one of the hottest things you can even remotely masturbate to when you’re home alone and without him. 

“That’s it. My sweet, beautiful little omega.” 

He withdraws his hand, and sucks off his fingers one by one - or he starts to anyways, until you interrupt and steal his ring finger from him. 

He watches as you lick him off, cleaning him of your marking. 

If he hadn’t by now - he definitely would have cum himself then. 

Fuck, you just kept finding new ways to tease him.

“Little devil.” He teases back.

You turn around and press your lips to his so softly, just wanting this moment to last forever.

“Let’s head upstairs.” He suggests. “How does a warm bath sound?”

You moan in approval, and head up to the bathroom together.

You stand by the counter, slowly stripping off your clothes and tying your hair up since it didn’t need to be washed for another day or two.

He’s right behind you and peppers kisses over the marks that are now bruising, and you happily smile into his hold. 

His pants and underwear soon follow, both of you standing naked in front of the large mirror and just kissing one another. 

“I need to go turn the water on.” He whispers between kisses. 

Mm, you know. But giving him up is too easy.

He pulls away regretfully, but someone’s gotta get the fresh towels and a change of clothes for when you’re out.

You realize he’s left his phone unlocked on the counter, and Satan help you as you see what’s down a few songs on the suggested playlist. 

You tip toe over to the bathroom door, and click it closed.

He’s too far away to hear it or notice it just yet. 

You pick up the phone, scroll, and let it play out by Bluetooth in the speakers he has set up in the bedroom. 

It’s a few seconds in, and you set the phone back in its place. All before hoisting your own short ass onto the counter and swinging your legs.

He’s knocking at the door. 

“What did you do?” He’s jiggling the handle. 

“Come on,  little omega of mine. let me in.”

He starts knocking. 

“You think this is funny, huh?” To be honest, he’s withholding a laugh himself but he can’t possibly let you know that.

One, two, three, girl-

“I’ll get the belt if you don’t open this door.”

\- take it off now girl. 

“If you don’t at  least shut it off you’ll regret it, kitten.”

-just take it off.

You’re giggling from the other side and he hears every bit of it. Stifling another laugh himself as he tries to sound more intimidating. 

-Dim the lights.

He walks around the other side into the guest bedroom, and realized you forgot to lock this door. There’s a walk-in closet on this side so sometimes it’s easy to forget it’s even there.

You’re sitting on the vanity and he comes around the corner. Belt in hand as he slaps it against his palm, leaning against the doorframe. His arms and veins are tightened or popping - his jaw completely clenched - and his eyebrows risen.

You can’t help but moan at how hot he looks when angry. 

He steps forward and grabs your arm, kicking the clothes under you so your short ass has something to step on as he bends you over the counter.

You hear the click of his belt as he swings it, slowly rubbing the leather against your ass cheek. 

You’re biting your lip and looking directly at him through the mirror, wiggling your hips as you push your ass more towards it.

He stiffens a bit - You’re begging for it, and he’s more than eager to give you what you deserve.

“Let’s see..

The cover I wrote came out in 2013.” He spanks you with his hand, prepping you for what’s coming. 

“So 13 sounds like a good number of lashes, don’t you think?” 

You don’t even respond, just continuing to rub your ass against his body. Your back so perfectly arched on the marble top.

“I’ll make it 15 even since you refuse to listen your master.”

He presses his left hand against your back, holding you in place as he swings the first one. You moan against the strike, rubbing your clit into the edge of the counter.

“Count for me, kitten or else I’ll have to start over.”

You straighten back up and look him in the eye.

“One.”

The second strike hits and you’re spreading your legs, wishing he would hurry it up and just pound into you again.

Three, four, five - you‘re holding onto the edge of the counter, and he’s watching you ever so closely as your eyes shut and you continue to moan so damn loudly.

Six, seven, eight- he switches to your other cheek and his free hand climbs up to the top of your back, his nails scraping down your spine as your eyes roll to the back of your head. 

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve - he switches between your cheeks, and your thighs. Your juices completely wetting your inner thighs as you continue to grasp on so tightly.

He’s doing his best to give lighter strikes, but you wish so badly that he would put more force into it.

“Harder.” 

He stops just before he strikes you again - eyebrow raising as he questions for a second.

He steps forward and slides his dick along your core. You’re so damn wet, you could bottom him out in one full push.

You try to adjust your hips to let him in, and he steps back. 

“Three more.”

Thirteen- He does as you asked, and winds up a stronger force as he strikes you across both cheeks in one go. His hands follow after it and rub along the red line. 

He’s always so worried of hurting you with the belt, but all you’ve ever shown is how he isn’t doing it hard enough. He’s determined to make it work tonight:

He strikes again, 

“Fuck.” You yell with a praise, your hips swinging side to side. “Just like that.” 

Fourteen- He does it again, pleased with the reaction. “Shit, oh my god.” You groan into the counter, placing your face between your forearms and biting onto your wrist.

Fifteen- you mumble the number this time.

It’s another wonderful strike across both cheeks, and you sink into your arm so much that you’re sure it’ll last longer than Namjoons marks. 

He drops the belt, his now free hand stroking his throbbing member. 

He uses the other one to turn on the shower heads, warming up the water enough for you to soothe in after your punishment. 

He helps you off the counter and your hands immediately go for his cock, moving so quickly against him as you’re so damn hungry for his length to fill you.

He’s never seen you quite this demanding of him, and he suddenly wonders why he ever slept on your spanking kink. You’re  really acting like a bitch in heat this time.

You’re so impatient. You lead him into the bathtub - and you’re so glad it’s a nice large oval -enough space for him to lay down completely and for your thick thighs to straddle his waist. 

Within seconds of settling on top of him, you’re thrusting against his length, bouncing on his lap. 

The shower head hitting your back is adding so much to this, and it encourages you to speed up.

He’s holding your hips, and moving his hips with yours.

Neither of you will last long, but damn are you both making the best of it. 

He reaches his hand over and spanks you, groaning as he’s rewarded with a beautiful moan. You lean forward and put your hands on his chest, so damn horny. You need so much more. 

He catches on to your struggle, and helps flip you over so he can switch you both to doggy. He knows how quick you get off in this position, and he wastes no time in fingering at your clit.

He’s never heard so many moans coming from you in such a short period of time - you can barely stay still as he thrusts you hard enough to move you an inch or two forward each time. 

So many cuss words, so many moans. You’re such a filthy bitch under him as you squeeze him tighter.

He continues spanking you with his free hand, showing no mercy as he goes faster and harder in every way possible.

“I’m-“ you cant think straight at all. “Joon-“

He feels the way you’re tightening on his length, your muscles contracting so much that your bodys slowly pushing his length out. He leans forward and presses his knees into the back of yours - and his chest against your back as he sets his chin on your shoulder. He’s absolutely plowing every damn inch of his length into you.

“fuck-“ you cry out. he knows why you’re so fucking tight now, and you end up squirting for the (who knows how many) times since you’ve gotten back together - and this ones strongest of all so far. He feels you against his abdomen and groans just as loud.

His fingers speed up as he encourages you to finish it out. 

“Fuck, y/n. You’re so damn tight around me.”

his cock starts filling you to the brim with his warm cum.

“Damnit, babe. 

Such a good obedient bitch for me right now.

Fucking take it. 

Let daddy fill your sweet little pussy.” 

His words elicit a second twitch from you as a weaker orgasm shoots of you. Your muscles are contracting so damn hard that it starts to push him out as he creampies into your sweet pink slit.

He was able to stay in you longer, and damn if that wasn’t the best thing he’s felt all year. 

Your ass is still pushed against him, your head on the porcelain shell of the tub as you try to catch your breath. He leans back and soothingly rubs his hands on your ass. 

“Damn, babe. I really wish we’d known you could squirt sooner. That’s-“ he’s just as narrow with his breathing. “-Fuck.” 

You’re both glad for the warmer water providing a bit of steam. Because - damn if you aren’t fighting your lungs after that.

He helps you turn around onto your back, and uses his body to cover the shower from directly hitting you with your face exposed.

If he didn’t just fuck the soul out of you, you’d be jumping back on him just for the way he looks when soaking wet. 

He offers a sweet smile, and leans in to kiss you.

You love the feeling of his body against yours, and the soothing shower only makes it so much better.

He leans over to grab the body soap, and lathers in his hands before he grabs your feet and brings them to his shoulder. 

You try so hard not to kick as he accidentally tickles your sole.

He noticed the way you twitched, catching on as you withhold the laugh. 

“Does that tickle, babe?”

You don’t know why he acts like this - he knows you’re damn well ticklish and right now? You’re at his mercy with no way to fight back that wouldn’t mean an awful kick or someone getting injured.

You prepare as you expect him to further it- but instead he rubs his soapy hands along your calves, up your thighs, and settling at your hips before he gets another pump or two. 

His goes for massaging your breasts - not for the sake of anything turning you on - but just cause he knows it makes you feel good.

He reaches your shoulders and slides his hands to cup at your jaw, separating your legs with his other hand to give him enough room to lean into the next kiss.

Your heart is pounding and you can’t help the tears - your period must be starting soon with the sudden shift of emotion. 

Despite how wet you both are, he notices with how your eyes start to turn red and he leans back a bit to give you space.

“What is it, baby?

Was I too rough earlier?”

For some reason, it only encourages more tears. You lift yourself enough to clasp your lips against his, just wanting to soak up as much of him as possible. 

He’s enjoying the moment, but he’s concerned as the sniffling and tears don’t seem to let up.

“Talk to me.” 

“Nothings wrong.” You insist.

“I’m just really glad I didn’t leave. That you let me in. 

I’m so thankful for you and I can’t believe I almost lost all of this - these moments with you. Just because I couldn’t stop being such a coward.”

He doesn’t like the way you’re beating yourself up again, but he understands the paranoia of not wanting to lose things or realizing you didn’t appreciate things enough when you had them.

“If you had left - I would have followed.”

You tilt your head, not quite sure what he means as his life is here.

“Not like that, but. I would’ve had to bring you your things anyways. I would have at least tried to have another conversation before stepping away. Or at least left a note.

I don’t believe in breaking boundaries... But I would’ve done what I could to show I still want you back.” 

“I love you, Joonie. Even without all of this I wouldn’t care. I love you and nothing else matters as long as we’re happy.”

“I love you too, and I’m very happy baby girl.”

Another kiss pressed to your temple.

You sigh so sweetly against him.

He slides his hands under you as he helps you sit up, and he kicks the drain in before spilling some bubble bath in.

He turns the water a bit hotter - just the way you like it.

“Mmm.” He happily groans. “I could fall asleep here.”

“Me too.” You chuckle.

Both of you just lean into each other, enjoying the post-climax feeling and getting to soak your sore joints.

At some point, you hear him kick the drain out - but you’re too dazed to even open your eyes.

He grabs the shower head and rinses himself off, then goes to you and gets any bubbles off before stepping out and turning the water off.

You uncomfortably groan as the water lowers, and soon your Prince Charming leans over and scoops you out. A single towel hugged around his hips as he sets you onto the counter.

He grabs the other towel and dries off your top-half before helping you into an old large tank top of his. 

He works on each leg as he dries you, and works his way to your pelvis as he scoots you forward and plants your feet on the floor. 

“Leg up, sleepy head.” 

He kneels down and slips you into a pair of your boy shorts. 

“Okay, other leg.”

You’re so tired, and you grab onto his shoulder for support. 

He helps shimmy you into them as he settles the elastic against your waist.

He can tell you won’t make it long before completely passing out. He wonders just how much energy your orgasms cost you lately, especially with squirting now added.

He leads you to his bed as it’s closer, and tucks you in before he eventually joins himself.

•


	9. Dining and Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos! I fix them as I catch them.  
> Insta- auburnwriter95

Chapter 9.

「 From: Lover boy  🔐

I’ll be out of the meeting soon.  ❤️

Do you want to get lunch after? Jin and Jungkook are thinking of going somewhere. Soobin and Jun are welcome to join if they want.  」

「 To: Lover boy  🔐

Sure! And take your time, I’m just sitting here helping them with their Vlive. I’ll ask what they think. 」

「 From: Lover boy  🔐

Have you mentioned to them that you applied for the assistant/caretaker role yet? I’m sure they could put in a good word. 」

「 To: Lover boy  🔐

I was hoping it could be a surprise. Do you think I should? 」

「 From: Lover boy  🔐

Absolutely! I know you want it to be, but if you want in they’re you’re best bet. You already help them enough just for fun as it is. You may as well get paid to do it. 」

「 To: Lover boy  🔐

ah, you’re right. I don’t remember signing up to be a mom of twelve - but here I am.  😛

I’ll let them know as soon as they’re done. They’re finishing some paintings. 」

「 From: Lover boy  🔐

Twelve? Last I recall, I’m  your dom.  」

「 To: Lover boy  🔐

Right, right.  Eleven . But you can’t deny that I do help where it’s needed for you. 」

You nearly jump at the sudden yelp from Soobin- caught off guard at the way Yeonjun smacks him in the face with blue acrylic paint.

Children , tsk.

You corral it before they can go any further and get it all over their clothing - waving your arms behind the camera to get their attention.  It’s difficult not to make any outright noise or show yourself before the camera. But you push forward anyways with trying to get them to look your direction.

Ah, that’ll do.

You pick up a piece of paper, wad it up, and bonk Jun in the head with it to get his attention.

He turns to you, “Soobinnie started it!” He pouts in defense. (But don’t let this sad face fool you, they’re both having the time of their lives and laughing together.) 

“I did not. I made a pun and you felt the need to get me back for it.”

“Exactly. It’s a  disaster . You take after Jin-Sunbaenim too much.”

He leans into the phone, laughing at the comments making fun of them for having “staff” get after them.

You pick up your notepad and let them know that they need to wrap it up sometime soon. There’s a subtle nod from them in your direction. 

Five or so minutes later, they wrap up and start to pack away the craft items they had out.

“Hey kids- so Joonie wants to know if you’ll come out to lunch with us when they’re out of the meeting. Jin and Kook are coming along too.”

“Oh great, let’s further contribute to Soobins love for Seokjin-hyung and bad jokes.” Yeonjun teases.

Soobin hip-bumps him as he walks by to put the tupperware up.

“Yeah- we’ll tag along.“ soobin flashes a smile. “We’re done for the night.”

You’re sitting on the couch, waiting for them to finish up and return. 

It’s a little nerve wracking to think about telling them, stupidly doubting how they’d feel about it. You’d basically be a den mother to them. You’re not sure how it would change the friendship. 

They head back and lay across either side of the couch. You hesitate for a moment, but figure it’s better to bite the bullet.

“So- I may have done something.”

Yeonjun sits up, curious.

“What did you d-“

Soobin raises his hands and crosses his fingers over his mouth. Interrupting his hyung all for the sake of a cheesey joke.

“-Do we need to hide a body??”

His eyes (surprisingly) widen even more, giving Soobin a bitch-face worthy stare only Jimin could compete with for cutting him off. “Aiish.“

He brushes it off with a roll of his eyes and click of his tongue.

“Are you two done now? You playfully remark.

“Nae.” They chuckle in unison.

“Alright, so.

I know your behind the scene team / managers are looking for sort of an understudy-assistant. And namjoon May or may not have helped me apply for it. I was going to wait and surprise you if it worked out - but he just seems so persistent on telling you ahead of time.”

“Really?” Soobin perks up, as the leader of the group it means a great deal to him who works so closely with his members. 

“You want to work with us?”

“I have the background needed, all I was honestly missing was the car. But- Joon took care of that though.” You pull the keys from your jogger pants pocket, jingling them as you show off.

“Woooooah.” His lips part.

“Do you want me to put in a word? I’m sure you’ll get it, Noona!” 

“-yeah!” Jun adds. “Anything we can do to help we are definitely down for.”

“That’s completely up to you and which application or person stands out more for you. I want it to be fair and that you pick out the best person available.

I wouldn’t be heart broken in the slightest if you did what was right and unbiased .”

“Ahhh.” Soobin starts. “Come on, you know we’re gonna pin for you. You basically do this anyways.” 

“We can talk more on it later.” You smile with relief. “But I really appreciate that you’re both so keen on me.

Now come on, get washed up. Joon and the others will be here soon.”

Just as they return- Namjoon pokes his head around the corner.

“We’re going out to  화포식당 for some KBBQ. I hope you’re all hungry. Jin and Kook are on their way, we’ll meet them there. And don’t any of you worry, it’s my treat. They let us have a private room in the back so we aren’t around others.” 

“Ah.” They both bow to their senior in near perfect unison. “-Gomabseumnida.” 

You almost deadpan at his statement. “Have you met them? They’re growing young adults - of course they’re hungry. They’ve got another two feet left to grow before they’re done, I’m sure.”

He scoffs. “Honestly? I believe it.

You kids ready?”

Soobins digging around in his bag, he misplaced his phone somewhere. You’re almost amazed he doesn’t realize it’s still on the tripod.

You clear your throat and point.

He gives you his scrunched bunny-face with those same half-moons as jin does when he smiles.

“Aaaaah. Thank you, Noona.

Okay. We’re good to go.”

“Great! Let’s take my car, I’m ready to show it off anyways.” 

You all pile in for the short ride over. Namjoons up front and the kids in the back. 

They’re in awe at the car, messing with the buttons above for the light and feeling the seats. 

“This is  so cool.” Yeonjun runs his hand along the door handle as he shuts it closed. Both boys settling into the seats.

“You should hear the base on this. You can Bluetooth connect if you want to try it out.”

Soobin (with his phone already out) tries the feature - and throws on ‘Puma’ considering it’s your recent favorite. You three (of course) can’t help but sing along. 

The ride only lasts about as long as the song does, but the boys certainly have plenty of asks to fill the time. 

You laugh at how curious they always are. 

“I’m sure Kook could help answer more- he’s got the same model I do.” 

You pull into the parking lot and get Joon to reach into the glove compartment- handing you all masks to throw on before you go in.

You check the messages on your phone, seeing Kook sent you where to go. “They already have a table in the back, so we’re good to go. Just follow me.”

It’s kind of comical, actually. Usually when a mother duck has her babies behind her- they’re usually not even half her height.

But here you are - 157cm followed by a bunch of 180+ sky scrapers.

Jungkook waves you all over, excited to see the youngers for the first time in a while.

You sit down across from him, and the boys follow in. Joonie sits with his members to make it less awkward for the babies - and they take their own seats next to you after bowing and greeting everyone.

However, soobin and jin are still standing. They don’t give up bowing - no matter who’s the eldest or youngest here.

“Alright you two.” You break it up. “Sit.”

They’re both laughing as they take their places, flipping the menus up.

“What’s everyone in the mood for?” Namjoon starts.

“I’m down for most, but I love Chadolbagi.”

“Alright.” Joon counts. “What other kind of meat shouldwe get?”

“Samgyeobsal for me and Jungkookie.” 

You turn to the others, “What else sounds good? Soobinnie? Yeonjun?” 

They’re both lost in the menu, so many things to pick from. Jun looks in your direction.

“Mmmm- Bulgogi sounds good.” He turns to his member. “Soobinah?” 

“I’ll have some too. Bulgogi and Chadolbagi are great.” 

“Alright.” Jungkook lets the waiter know the next time they pass by - getting everyones drink and food orders and whisking away the menus.

“-So. I assume you told them?” Namjoon raises a brow as he sips his drink. Cocking the slightest smile.

“Oh, yeah I did.” You bump Soobins shoulder. “They’re excited about it.”

“Nae. We’re gonna talk to our management team tomorrow and let them know we have a preference on applications.” Soobin smiles.

“It’ll sure be something nice to do if I get it. It’s been so boring just stuck at home or lounging around the studios. I miss having a job.”

“I’m sure you’ve got a good enough rep with the company, already. There’s no way you wouldn’t.” Yeonjun insists.

“You know-“ jin cuts in politely. “If you ever need, I could talk to some of the animal shelters or vets I donate to. They’re always looking for help. It’s usually volunteer based, but I’d pay you. I pretty much fund majority of their staff as it is.” 

You look up from sipping on your drink. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. It would only be a few days a week - but I imagine that’s how it would be with the boys anyways. Considering there isn’t anything major happening as of late.”

“Ah. I’d love to Jin!”

“Then it’s settled. Just let me know how this goes and we can work your schedule around the boys needs.”

“Speaking of schedules- I’m glad you two were able to join us for dinner. We really need to get a big one together for all twelve of us.” Kook says.

“Ohh, dear.” You laugh. “Y’all can leave me out of that one. I’m already a mother  enough as it is to grow men.”

“Aw. Come on. What’s the fun if you aren’t around to bother?” Jungkookie winks.

“That’s called being relaxed. At home, sleeping in bliss.” You retort.

“Hey now. We aren’t so bad.” Yeonjun defends.

“Uh- you two were  smacking paint on each other earlier.” You grab the fold of Soobins collar. “You call this behaving?”

“Well- I never said we  behaved .” Junnie snickers. “I just said we weren’t so  bad .”

You rub your temples dramatically.

“You all give me some  serious headaches.”

The waiter shows up and distributes the food amongst you all. 

“Buuut. This? No headache what so ever.” 

You lick your lips impatiently. Both of the grills cooking the wonderful meat.

You and the others are sampling the side dishes, and unintentional appetizer.

Jungkook goes to flip the meat- but Jin smacks the back of his hand.

“Not yet. If they don’t come back, I’ll take care of it. Let me handle this before you or Joon burn this entire place down.”

“I was just helping.” Jungkook whines. “I know what I’m doing.”

Jin stares at his younger brother, raising a brow. 

“Yeah, sure.”

He reaches over for a piece of kimchi.

“I will admit you’re good with noodles though.”

Namjoon cuts into the bickering.

“So who else is going to Sungdeuk-nims birthday tonight? It’s just a small get together among company members. We’ll finally get to meet his kid and he’s bringing his wife along.”

Jin and Kook both mention their plans, and of course you’re planning on it.

Soobin seems a little on the sad side, “I won’t be able to unfortunately. I’ve got some stuff at home to take care for my eomma. But give him best wishes for me!”

“I was planning on going. I can’t say what the rest of the members are up for though.” Yeonjun speaks between small chews. “The younger ones are still in school.” 

“Ah, yeah. I didn’t think they’d be able to go anyways.”

The meats finally cooked and you’re all diving in, not long before you all have stuffed tummies and are sinking in the back of your seats.

Eventually you all get up as it’s time to pay, and Namjoon goes to reach for his wallet- but he’s stopped by a persistent Jin.

“No-no. Let me.” 

“Are you sure, Jinhyung? I told the kids I’d pay for them. It’s not a problem-“

He stops his sentence, eyes widening at the cold glare his elder is giving him.

“I’m the hyung, here. I came up with the idea. I’ll pay.” 

You’re so grateful he isn’t stubborn like Jungkook. He puts his wallet back and lets his hyung have his way.

You all put on your masks, and make way to the cars. 

“Alright. I’ll drop you two off at your houses.”

Jungkook steps in, “I’ll pick Yeonjun up on my way over to the party tonight, so just get there whenever Joonie-Hyung is done with his tracks.”

The youngers bow again, thanking them for the dinner and for offering to help with rides.

•——-//———————————————

After getting them home, and having your afternoon nap with joon - you’re ready to get dressed for the party in the next hour.

“What kind of attire? Casual? Fancy?”

You hold up two different dresses, ones shorter: black, and has a design of strings on the front. 

The other is more of a yellow summer dress with blue flowers.

“Mmm- how about neither? I’d rather you  undress .” 

He smirks.

“Come on, Joonie. Stop sleeping. Up-up. I don’t want you being the reason I’m late.”

“Alrighhhht.” He groans, rolling out of the bed shirtless.

He strolls into his walk-in closet, grabbing a few things and coming back. He lays a few clothing choices on the bed.

“Well- if you wear the black dress - I think these would go well.” 

You help him pick out the white button up, black long thin coat, and some baggy black slacks with a simple belt.

He opts out for wearing a larger framed pair of glasses - not wanting to mess with contacts for the night.

You do the same, thinking it’s cute how you have matching frame styles even if unintentional.

“So this is a club he rented out, right?”

“Yup, only staff we’ve been around will be there. It won’t be too large of a gathering. He said to show by 9 if we wanted to meet his family. That’s around the time his family is going to turn in for the night. His kids not very old, so I don’t expect anything less honestly.”

“Well- if it’s a club and we’re supposed to be a little more fancy - maybe I’ll put on my  collar .” You tease.

“-it would blend in.” He comes up from behind and hugs you, looking at you through the full body mirror. “-But that’s up to you.”

“Oh. That reminds me - I got a chain for the keys I have.” He reaches over to the jewelry box he keeps them in. 

“This way I can wear the new copies I made and if you ever need them, they’re on us.  Literally .”

He picks up the chain and clasps it around his neck.

“I of course won’t have it on for dance practice or showering or certain stuff - but nobody would think twice looking at it. These are just spares anyways so if they get misplaced it isn’t a huge deal.”

“That’s pretty smart, actually.” You kiss his cheek. “You’re always so thoughtful: and honestly - it’s pretty cute cause it matches my daily collar.”

Mhhhm. He moans, starting to doze off as he holds you and rests on your shoulder. 

“Aye. Hey. No. Wakey wakey. We can stop somewhere on the way and get coffee.” You lightly smack his cheek.

“Right, I’ll get dressed.”

He drowsily stumbles over to the bed, and changes into his new clothing. He’s left the shirt unbuttoned for the time being, purposely trying to get you on edge.

You haven’t noticed yet, pulling the dress over your head and exchanging collars out.

He comes up behind you and helps pull the hem down, his fingers tracing along the shape of your ass. 

He leans in and breathes in your scent, leaving faint kisses on your neck. He can’t wait til you’re back home and he can see you moaning under him in that dress. 

You reach back to grab for his hand, and are met with a bare touch of his abdomen. You turn to scold him for not getting ready yet - but are met with his half-folded eyes and  open shirt. 

Damn him. 

You feel along the top of his pecks, and down to his hips. 

“You’re getting pay back for this when we’re home, don’t you know?” 

He offers a devilish grin. 

“It’s all I could ever want from you, baby.”

He helps you with the pink collar, and locks it in place with another key from the box.

“You almost ready?” 

“Yeah, let me get my makeup on and throw my hair out of my face and I’m good.”

He calls out as you step into the bathroom. “What shoes are you wearing? I’ll grab them for you.”

“Hmmm. Just grab me some black socks and my pink sneakers. They’ll go with the collar anyways.”

He sets everything together by the front door, and packs your purse which he left on the bed. he takes a few steps up the stairs and calls out to you once more -“Alright, everything’s ready when you are, babe.” 

“Thank you. Love you!” 

“Love you too.” He smirks.

You walk down and he’s in awe with your makeup, the black Smokey eye is absolutely gorgeous on you. 

“Well hello there, beautiful. Wheres your boyfriend at?”

He grins. 

“I don’t have one.” You step closer, running your finger along his neck. 

“I don’t believe you. No way someone wouldn’t snatch a beauty like you up in two seconds.” 

He leans in and presses a kiss to you, both of you laughing in between pecks.

“Alright. Let’s head out. I’m sure Jungkook and Jun are there by now.”

You take your medicine for the night, and set in extra Bobby pins and ponytails just in case.

•

You two throw on your masks as a courtesy before stepping in - the lights are dim and they have some leds going at a slow pace. The DJ up top as he messes with his computer.

There’s a whole upper space to it- with beautiful silver railing. You notice the other bangtan members are up there chilling and over looking the place.

Taehyung is first to spot you two, and calls out to gesture for you to come up. 

  * It’s the first thing you do after tracking down Sungdeuk-nim and greeting him with a gift Joon grabbed for him on the way. Along with a stuffed animal for his son.



You head up and greet the members - the boys are all dawned in a similar casual-suit look. Except for hobi - he goes above and beyond. He’s got some chains and rings- plus a fancy red patterned suit. 

“Woooow. Hobes. You look great. You look like you own the place.”

He smiles and thanks you for the compliment before Jimins backhanded joke. “yeah- he has to stand out because everyone’s too busy looking at my ethereal beauty.”

Hoseok shoves him off and laughs. 

“-anyways. I could say the same about you and Namjoon. You got him to dress up, congratulations.” His gaze suspiciously lowers to the collar around your neck, and the keys settled on joons collar bone. 

He knows exactly what’s going on, and he can’t help but step forward to joon- grabbing your boyfriends jaw and teasing with a, “Oooo. You sly dog you.” He grabs the back of his head and presses their foreheads together, whispering only loud enough for you both to hear. “No  wonder .”

No wonder,  what ? Damnit. You hope he doesn’t spoil it for the younger members- Yeonjun and Kook should be here soon. You’ve never been so grateful they weren’t around in time.

Little do you know he’s only aware because it’s something he’s done with his past partners plenty of times.

After a bit of chatting, you all make your way downstairs. 

The DJ sets up the next song, a more upbeat remix to it. You recognize it as good for you - Selena Gomez.

You’re glad you wore your sneakers for the night - it will make it immensely easier to get some steps in with dancing. 

Just before you set onto the dance floor with the others a - you find Kook and Jun with their arms around one another’s shoulders, smiling about something as they head towards the group. 

“Well you two sure are behind schedule.” You tease.

“Ah, sorry Noona. We got caught up.” Yeonjun bows for an apology.

“Oh, you’re fine kid. I’m just picking on you.”

You glance at Kooks outfit, and settle on his similarly designed thick sneakers. “I see you’re also a man of taste.” And kick yours up - they aren’t far off except yours are pink. 

“It’s a cool design isnt it? I got tired of those heavy timberlands after a while. I’ll wear them sometimes but black is just easier to match on everything.”

“Ohh, ooh! Hobi!” Jun points in fascination as his hyungs in the middle, break dancing to the new song. 

He goes to join him, Jungkook in tow as they sync up with Hobi. 

You can’t help but smile at how well they all get along. 

You’re on the side line with Joon, and he’s rubbing circles into your hip. You’ll join in eventually, but dancing around such a large group when you’re claustrophobic? It’s a more rare thing for you.

The DJ spins the tracks again, putting on a slower reverbed version of kick it by Nct127.

It’s got you itching to join in - and you feel confident enough with the choreo. Joon gives you a little nudge - pushing your next steps onto the floor. 

You’re lined between Kook and Hobi - so of course you don’t look as great as they do- but you’re having fun nonetheless with the rest of bighits staff all laughing and just genuinely enjoying the night.

Yeonjun stands mirroring you, leading the choreo for you so in case you miss any steps - you can cheat off him.

Theres a part where the DJ drops the beat, and its a full thirty seconds of just the bass and instrumental pumping. Jimin and Tae are beyond enjoying it - hip thrusting and twirling in any which way.

It’s so different seeing them dancing for fun - and not just a preset concert where they have to follow a routine. 

You wonder where jin and Suga are - scanning around to see where they’ve gone. - but find them sitting at the bar across the way and drinking together. 

Hobis already sweating as you take a few breathers off the stage, and you tsk at him. It’s no surprise he’s the one who wears himself out the fastest.

He keeps wiping his hair out of his face, and that’s when you take out the extra Bobby pins you had a feeling you’d need - parting his hair on the side for him and pinning it into place. 

He’s thankful for the help, and goes to find some napkins to dry off his face with. 

Jungkook is in a similar spot, his bangs covering his eyes. You don’t even bother trying to get his attention over the loud music - and just walk over to put his hair into a little ponytail on top for him. He, Hobi, and Jun escort themselves to join Suga and Jinnie for a dance break. Tae and Jimin are still having the time of their lives- acting just like you would expect best friends to do.

You glance at Joon and mouth the words ‘see? Mom.’ And he cant help but laugh.

You figured you were done dancing, but it’s hard to resist when they throw on Cherry Bomb.

You grab joon and get him to join you, you’re not dancing much along with the choreo - but instead dancing up against him. He’s extremely shy at first, despite other couples here doing similar. But after you get him to warm up a bit - he places his hands on your hips and sways gently with you.

You run your hands through his hair, pushing it back and kissing his cheek. 

You see others lining up for the last bit of the song after Marks rapping, and hold up a finger to let joon know you’ll be right back. The others are watching you from a distance, smiling at you loosening up a bit.

You settle for just crouching down at the first “na-na-na-na-na-na-“ rather than the floor move for  obvious reasons.

Your legs are almost sore at the second chorus- havingto slowly walk out and lengthen the distance between each heel.

The song ends and you join the others finally- desperately in need of a drink break.

Joons already standing at the counter, giving his order. You add that you’ll take a virgin of whatever he’s having.

The bartender makes them pretty quick - but Joons too distracted talking to Jun to really notice.

You grab the drinks but fail to realize you switched them on accident and confused them as the bartender pointed out which one was which. You’re gulping down the gin and tonic - not thinking much of the taste since you haven’t had it in over a year. 

You sit at the table with the others, and hand joonie his drink. 

You don’t think much of it when he takes a few sips and shuffles back to the bartender. You assume he’s getting a second round for himself as he comes back with a water for you.

“Thank you.” You kiss him on the cheek and and take it from him, the nice cold ice chilling you down. 

It’s hard to hear over the beat, but you distinctly hear a woman calling your name. “Y/n? Is that you?”

You spin around in the chair.

You blink a few times, trying to recognize who it is. 

“Noeul?” You question. 

She’s one of the previous female stylists for BTS- and you haven’t seen her in over a year since she went to vacation abroad for a few months.

“Oh my god! Noeul!!” You leap from the chair and give her a tight hug. Surprising the members at your sudden change of attitude from being calm, relaxed - to now dead bear knocking people over.

“It’s been so long! How are things? How are your parents?” She smiles wide and takes your face in her hands. “I’ve missed you too, eonni! - they’re doing okay. They’re in New York for a few weeks more- spending time with my grandparents. I came back for a while to visit my Halmeoni and Harabeoji. It’s my Harabeojis birthday in a few days so I wanted to surprise them. I made it in just before higher restrictions hit, so it looks like I may be here a while since I’m not sure when I’d be able to come back.”

“I’m glad you’re back. It’s been so lonely being surrounded by all these  men around. We’ll have to get together soon so you can tell me all about your vacation!” 

“She’s gonna steal your girl, joon. You better watch out.” Hoseok clicks his drink and smiles at how cute you two are being. “Welcome back, Neoul-Nim! Long time no see.” The boys all give her a small bow, finally having a chance to say hello as you back away from her for a minute.

She joins you at the table, and everyone’s making small conversation. 

Dance the night away by Twice is up - and Noeul wastes no time in getting you to join her. You pick up your purse and phone - tightly slinging it diagonallyaround your shoulder. 

Kook and Jun follow behind - knowing the dance well enough to make a small group with you.

You two hold on to each other for various parts of the song, and it’s beyond making you feel cheery that she’s back. 

The song wraps up, and unfortunately she has to head out as it’s getting late and she promised her mom she would call her tonight. You curse the fact you didn’t show up earlier to spend more time together, but make a plan to meet up soon.

You step away from the boys for a moment alone, and walk her to the entrance/exit while waiting for her taxi with you. 

It’s nice to catch up even if it’s only brief. She was your closest friend when you first started dating Joon. It was really hard not having anyone to talk to about these sort of things, and before you were given permission to discuss the relationship- she was someone you could confide in. You were there for her when her boyfriend dumped her all those months ago - and you actually broke into his house one night and took back the things he wouldn’t give her back.

Oops ?

You wave her off as the taxi pulls up, and shut the door when she’s settled in. 

You nearly trip over the curb as you head back in. You’re mis-stepping on certain parts of the floor - and unable to keep your balance. 

Most of the crowd is in the building, and you’re slightly thankful nobody has to see how embarrassing this is for you. 

You straighten up and get back to the entrance of the building - scanning around for any of the members. 

Bighit staff is so large and always changing roles as people’s temporary terms end or they move to another company - you  hardly recognize half the people enough. 

You reach for your phone, and blink a few times as you’re unable to read the words in front of you. It’s a text from Jungkook asking where you headed off to - and another followed up by Namjoon checking up on you and your friend.

You can barely see the lettering on your screen, it’s just a jumble of strikes and curves. You swipe to open namjoons - not knowing just how bad you’re doing at typing. 

You swear you didn’t have anything to drink. You’d never be so stupid to intentionally have alcohol when you’re on your anxie- wait. 

You pause,  terrified .

Your body runs cold at the thought.

Joons drink. That’s why-

Oh, god.

You realize the mistake you’ve made.

Your first thought is to run further into the club - but that requires making it to the other side of the room and opening those doors as well. 

Fuck.

Your head starts to feel dizzy, stumbling your steps as you make it to the second set of doors to actually get into the club. 

You start to panic - not being able to see any of the boys further in here either. You’re sure they aren’t far - but with how bad your eyesight is - it’s a complete bust.

You try to call Joon - but it’s no luck with the lowered signal. You’re still able to get a text through though- and you’re determined to find out where he is.

「 To: Lover boy  🔐

Ahhh here dkd 

No

Where did ho go

Beoo 

Wherate you 」

This headache is too much- you nearly fall into the table next to you. People around you dismiss it as being clumsy or drunk and don’t think too much of it. You’re feeling like you’re going to fall unconscious soon, and send Joon the only word you know will alert him.

「 To: Lover boy  🔐

Snoanman. 」

You get so frustrated when it won’t type out.

「 To: Lover boy  🔐

Oanman 

P

Anpann 

Man

Anpan 

Man . 」

He reaches for the phone, seeing what’s causing his pocket to vibrate so much. He wonders if you’re back on the dance floor and just booty-calling him. That is - until the last two texts get his attention.

Anpanman ?

His heart stops.

It’s your  safe word .

「 From: Lover boy  🔐

Y/n whats going on? Did you drink?? Where are you? 」

「 to: Lover boy  🔐

Rn eande 

Entey 

Entry 」

You almost want to cry at how stressful it is when you can’t type your thoughts out right. You start to shake and you can’t tell if it’s the bad mix of things, because you’ve fallen cold, or if it’s just anxiety. 

「 To: Lover boy  🔐

Hello

No

Helo 

P

Hwlp 」

His hearts beating out of his ears.

Entry? Fuck. He races off towards the front. He of course tries calling, panicking as he searches around the main door of the place. You answer but all he hears is an awful static.

You’re struggling to hold on to the wall, and a small group of people around are watching. The women especially are beyond concerned and one comes up to you. She starts to pull up her phone and dials for an ambulance. You appreciate the gesture - but the crowd surrounding you shouldnt be so worried. this was your own damn fault snd it was your punishment for making a mistake.

You can’t understand her- but you can at least hint the comforting voice. You didn’t even have to ask - She stays with you until joonie arrives. She explains to him that the paramedics are about five minutes away.

Everyone is talking so slow, their voices muffling into nothing. Your lungs are gasping for air, fighting against the anxiety attack even if you can’t feel the emotional weight due to how numb this makes you.

You slip and surrender to the cold ground below. And at first you feel a warm limb against your body, and you half expect it to be the woman who stayed by you. But as you look up- it’s your boyfriend who finally made it, holding you up. If he had been even half a second late, you would have hit your head.

Namjoon holds onto the side of your face, gripping his fingers into your hair as he observes you. No marks, no signs of any physical damage to you - nobody’s hurt you from what he can tell. 

He texts the group chat - and it isn’t long before everyone along with Jun scrambles over. 

“What happened?” Kooks eyes are even wider than usual with his doe-self.

The young woman explains to the others that she’s called for help, despite not knowing what’s going on. The group bows to thank her for the assistance, and Jin politely slips her some money to get a couple more drinks if she wishes and get herself and her friends home safely. 

Namjoon hates to even bring the idea of you being roofied to existence, “Its possible someone could have spiked her drink.” He answers kook as you cling to his shirt. Hair falling in your face and sweat at your temples.

You try so hard to explain to them it’s not what they think - you’re just a mix of lethargic and extremely drowsy with anxiety as a cherry on top.

Joon doesn’t understand when you reach for his phone, thinking you just want to hold his hand. Your eyes shut in frustration- you cant comprehend enough to keep this going. You know you’ll just end up at the doctors soon either way. 

Thanks for a short flash of the dance lights - Yeonjun

just barely noticed your phone by the wall and picks it up for you. 

“Are you trying to type something, noona? Here- write it on this.” 

He takes your thumb to unlock, and swipes your phones menu up to the notepad.

You really aren’t doing your best job at this, you can only hope someone can decipher your typo language.

Med icons 

Icons 

Anxiety’s 

Anxious medicij 

Jun watches as you struggle, and Suga peeks to see what you’re typing. it clicks when you try the fourth time.

“Anxiety medicine?” Tae responds.

You can barely manage a wave of your head to nod for his answer.

“-And I’m  guessing you had alcohol?” You nod again.

Namjoons confused, again.

It was supposed to be virgin, but you accidentally handed Joon the wrong drink from your earlier order. Damn the virgin gin and tonic for tasting like its counterpart.

You bring your phone back up as you stumble onto the wall behind you, and Joons quick to settle you against it. It’s probably best if you had more than one thing to hold you up.

Youre fighting your own body for control, and you know it isn’t going to be long until you succumb. 

Swirchend 

Swirchewd 

Aw i t ch e d

Jimin and tae are now the ones looking at your scramble puzzle. 

“Switched?” it clicks in the older ones head.

Oh.

Joon understands it now.

“You switched our drinks earlier on accident?”

Yes,  fuck . You could jump on him if you weren’t only 1% conscious. 

Namjoon and jin both take off their jackets, laying you on them as you’re not able to hold yourself up anymore.

Kook elects to wait outside for the ambulance, Yeonjun following along with him.

Your eyes shut for the final time this hour, you being far too weak to push further.

You feel the paramedics lifting you up and putting you into the back of their van. You can make out the weight of it shifting as Joon joins. The others are elsewhere - Kook elects to drive your car to the dorm and drop Jun off at his place - with Jin taking Kooks car and meeting him there after taking the other members home.

The medics almost cut your collar from you, worrying it’s restraining your airways. But thankfully Joonie removes his necklace and insists on letting him unlock it. He takes the object and places it in his pocket for safe keeping. 

(( ⚠️ : please know I’m just a writer and I’m going off what happened to a friend of mine when she accidentally mixed it. If anything like this happens to you pls don’t go without medical care. Nothing I write should be assumed as medically accurate))

•

Every little thing is a huge blur in between. 

You’re somehow back at home already.

Joon and Hobi are across the room from you, noticing as you barely shuffle. 

Your head peaks out from the comfortable blanket, overlooking both of the elders concerned stares. 

“How are you feeling?” Joon wonders. 

Your lips part - and you’re so happy to realize you can talk and comprehend again. 

“Better.” Okay, so maybe not a  whole lot of conversation to offer as you are still recovering from the drowsy medication.

“Can we get you anything?” Hoseok asks ever so politely. You guess he’s here because the boys had some lyrics to work on together - to which your mistake stupidity cut into studio time so they could tend to you.

Ugh , you feel awful.

You go to soothe your headache, and find the hospital bracelet attached to your wrist still. 

When you further sit up, it reveals the fabric of your dress you had on the night before. 

You’re panicked as you feel your collar is now missing - eyes immediately meeting with Joons. He gives you a subtle nod and grabs the keys on his necklace. Letting you know he’s the one who took it off.

Thank god .

“Uh- Water.” You croak.

Namjoon can’t help the laugh that escapes, you’re just too adorable - even when sick. 

Actually,  hold that thought . 

You feel a pressure against your abdomen - and realize just how badly you have to pee.

You get up from the bed and end up in the nearest bathroom, but not without consequence for getting up faster than your body was prepared for. Now you’re left on the toilet, dizzy as ever. Thankfully most it subsides after a bit, but - oof. You wash your hands, etc. and find yourself wobbling back to bed, groaning from still being a tad bit dizzy.

“I let the group know you’re at least alive.” Hobi explains as he kneels onto the edge of the bed, tucking you in. “The babies were extremely concerned about what happened.”

Ah. It makes sense Yeonjun would say something to them.

“Here you are, babygirl.”

Namjoon hands you it, the lid being a slide to open type. You both know you can’t be trusted with regular cups right now.

“Do you want a change of clothes? I didn’t want to change you without permission first.

The medics left your dress on since they found it was just a minor-level mix of things. They kept you overnight and found nothing dangerous besides your symptoms so we brought you back home. Do you remember any of that? Trying to sign yourself out? Or should we just all agree to forget you almost threw up on Jungkook as he carried you out? Or even back in to the apartment?”

Jungkook carried you in? And you almost vomited? Goodness..

You’ll have to thank him and apologize to him for that later.

“Overnight?” You ask. “What time is it?”

You’re digging around on the bed for your phone, and namjoon produces it from his pocket to slide it your way.

“3pm.” He states.

“Oh, god. And you two had studio work to do. 

Im so sorry.”

They both shake their heads - hobi the first to speak. “It’s not a big deal, we’ve been working down the hall in his home studio anyways. He showed me a few  fun things along the way as we discussed some rather  important business.” His eyebrow cocks, and you can only shy away into the bed. 

You’re glad someone who knows more about this life is able to give Joon some advice - and you don’t mind Hobi knowing as he’s practically Joons older brother - but it’s still very embarrassing.

The front door bell rings, and you hear the sound of a smaller yip, accompanied by a much louder bark.

Monnie? 

You’re so confused, is there a dog here?

Namjoons dimples pop out, “We brought them in this morning. Well, hobi did. He swung by our parents places this morning. We thought they’d help you feel better. I know how much you love animals.”

They help you downstairs, and you’re nearly knocked over by the fluffy Eskimo leaving kisses on your cheek.

“Hiiii, monnie. 

Long time no see buddy.”

Mickey grumbles as he shows up behind him, dawned in a cute little shirt and clips in his hair.

“Wow. He  really lets you do this to him, Hobi?”

He happily shrugs, “Its who I am. Who wouldn’t let me?

Besides, he’s stuck in his bitch face most of the time. Complete opposite to me. I had to cheer up his look somehow.”

Namjoon walks past as he heads to the door, where he finds Jin still in his PJs. “Ahh, hyung. Come in.”

He struts in, yawning as wide as he can and shoving his hair out of his face.

“Late night?”

You remember him leaving last night, but of course beyond that you’re not sure of much.

“My hyung called me not long after I got home. He had some news he couldn’t wait to share.

-Ah, hobi. You’re here. Good. Just the two I wanted to talk to.

-and Y/n. I’m glad you’re okay. You gave us all a huge scare last night.”

“What’s going on, Jin?” Hobi peers over the edge of the sofa to the front door.

“My hyungs changing his wedding date, theyre gonna try again towards the end of the year. Hopefully things here in korea would have gone down by then. He wants me to invite you both and you’re welcome to bring plus ones if you want. Hes closest with both of you, so he wanted to make sure you could make it.”

“Really? That’s amazing!” Namjoon half-smiles.

“-I know how worried you were about missing it due to the tour. I guess something good  did come from all of this after all.. Of course we will be there!”

“I can’t promise that the girl I’ve been seeing would want to go, we can’t do anything public for a while. We’re still keeping things pretty casual outside of hanging around each other’s companies.”

“Totally understandable- but as long as you’re there it’s more than okay if you even brought Mickey along.”

Oh no, here’s the windshield laugh again.

“He would look cute in some formal attire.” You suggest. 

Monnie makes his way over to Jin, and it melts your heart. You know he’s gone through so much losing a few of his animals the past couple of months.

You take the chance to get up without a lump of cloud holding you down, and you hop up on the couch across from hobi. 

Phone text noeul 

Jungkookndricijg ?

“Anyways- I’ve got some late lunch cooking at home but I’m about to drop it over at the dorm. Jungkook and Jimin stayed there last night. I made plenty if any of you want some.” 

Benefit of jin, joon, and the dorm all being a few apartments away from each other, you’re never too lonely or without a huge feast of food.

Your stomach grumbles, and you can’t even remember the last time you ate.

“That sounds  really good, actually. I’ll get changed and come over.”

“You can go ahead and take Monnie when you head over - Hobi and I will be a few more minutes as we finish part of our project.”

You give a slight nod before disappearing into the bedroom. You don’t think too much about the outfit, just some baggy pants and a regular shirt will do.

You almost forget to grab your phone off the bed - so many text messages you need to respond to.

You come back down to find jin has already headed back out, and the boys are upstairs. 

“Hobi!” You shout loud enough to echo in the hallway. 

“Nae?” He responds cutely.

“Do you want me to get Mickey and take him over to the dorm too?”

“Oh, yeah sure! We will be there soon. Make sure the gremlins save some food for us.”

You scoop up the little one, holding him in your arms as he nuzzles into your neck.  Aw . And to think some people didn’t like him just because of the attitude he gives off. 

Monnie leads the way, already knowing the way you’re heading. He stops for a quick moment on the grass and you readjust your hold on Mickey- he’s completely melted against you. 

“How long does it take you to pee? Come on Monnie.”

You tug on his leash and he gives you some sass. He wants to play, not go back to the other house.

“I promise, Jungkook has energy he needs to run out and I’ll make him do it with you. Now, come on.”

You’re persistent with him, and tug on his harness until he finally moves.

You arrive at the door and knock a few times - Monnie insisting he howls to announce his presence.

Jungkook opens the door - beyond thrilled to see the giant pup. He picks him up and carries him in.

“Oh yeah sure -“ you start as you step indoors. “-forget me for the dog. No ‘hey how are you’ or ‘hey I’m glad you’re alive!’ Just scoop up the husky and walk away.”

“Awww. Noona. He’s just joking around. We’re happy to see you’re doing alright.” 

You roll your eyes with a cheeky smile.

“Has jin stopped by yet? I’m starving.”

Jimin leans onto the counter. “He’s on his way - he made some pasta and meatballs for everyone for a change.” 

He laughs at the way the smaller dog is attached.

“-I see Mickey absolutely  despises your presence.”

“Huh? Oh. Man. I forgot he was even on me.” 

You uncurl him from your arm and set him down. He takes off after Monnie and barks at Kooks ankles.

“As if there weren’t enough men around- now you’ve all got  sons to bring to the family.

What’s so wrong with girls, huh? Do we  smell or something?”

Jimins cheeks push up, closing his eyes as he laughs.

“No, no. It’s just what happens ya know?”

“Just happens? Uh huh.

Jungkook has his male dog, tae has his male dog- and correct me if I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure his cat and other dogs are all male too, hobi has his, Joonie has his, even yoongi, and then jins had four. He had his three male sugar gliders and the male dog.

So.

See?

Male.

Men everywhere. I’m doomed.”

Jimin can’t help the way his stomachs hurts when he laughs too hard, but you do make a good point.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if when we are older all you guys end up having are human  sons . Apart from Neoul- I’m just completely alone here.”

“Not true! Hobis girlfriend has said she may try to come around more. You’ve met her a few times.” 

“Yeah but we haven’t developed a friendship yet. That’s  different -

Knowing my luck all of you will have boyfriends or husbands in the end to further solidify my loneliness here.” 

You hear the front door open, and jins trailing along with a little wagon in tow.

Cute .

You go to help as Mickey races towards him- immediately sniffing the food and noseying around. You pick him up and scoot him away from jins wagon.

“Are you hungry, bud? Well I’ll text your dad and see what kind of food you can have.”

First the first time since you last night, you actually look at your phone.

「 from: Jungkookie  🐰

Where are you? 」

「 from: Namjoon

I’m by the entrance. I can’t find u? 」

「 from: Noeul 

Hey, just letting you know I made it home soon. Let me know when you want to make plans :)  」

「 from: Choi Yeonjun 

We hope you’re doing okay, Noona. 」

「 email notification from:  BIGHIT . 」

Oh. My god.

You drop the phone from your grip when you inhale sharply, and you’re glad there’s a case on it or else it would have shattered against the tile floor.

You have jin, jimin, and kooks undivided attention as hoseok and Namjoon walk in- and they two notice the look on the other members faces. It’s like you suddenly grew another arm or something.

everyone’s staring at you after that loud gasp.

You’re standing there, frozen - but not out of anything bad. You just can’t believe they actually emailed you back about the job.

“Sorry.” You blink a few times and come back to reality as you scoop up your phone. “I just- I was shocked.”

Jins holding the knife, paused as hes watching you. 

“Bighit emailed me back about the job with TXT.”

“Really??” Jimin happily screams and strolls over to hug you. He knows how important this is to you. His movements seem to unpause the others and they’re finally helping jin set up lunch.

“Well- What does it say?” Namjoon speaks up.

“Don’t keep us waiting.”

Dear y/n y/l/n:

I am pleased to extend an offer on behalf of Bighit Entertainment Company. We would like you to call the number listed below and come in at the address listed below for an interview. When you enter the building, you will report to Kim Hun, one of the hiring managers for BH Entertainment and any of our branch companies. If things go well and you accept our offer, we will then schedule a phone call soon to further discuss your employment opportunity. We look forward to the chance of welcoming you aboard.

Please feel free to contact Sybil or me with any questions or concerns you may have regarding this offer, or any of the terms and conditions of your employment.

Our company works hard to create a work environment that supports its staff and that focuses on high-quality music and creativity. 

We believe you have what it takes to keep our family-feel with the company.

___________________

Sang Junghim 

Hiring Manager

Bighit Entertainment Industries

(Xxx) xxx-xxxx

“Wow. They seem pretty serious on that email.” Jin remarks. “You better call back soon. - In fact,  no . Go ahead and call them right now. We don’t want you missing out on this.”

You half-roll your eye, stupidly deciding to sass the one member with the highest attitude in the house.

“Nae,  Appa . I’ll do it while you finish cooking.”

“Ya!” He waves his knife unintentionally- responding to the way you just called him your korean father.

“I am just trying to help here.”

You stroll over to him and give him a subtle side-hug. 

“I know you care. And I appreciate it-“

You’re almost to the living room before you decide to push his buttons again. 

“- Appa .”

“Aiiiiiiish!” You hear him yell over the members laughing and dogs barking. 

You can’t help but laugh in return before you hit the dial button. 

The phone part goes pretty well, and they scheduled the official interview for a few days away. Your leg starts shaking, you’re so nervous just thinking about it.

The call ends and you stop on your walk back to the kitchen - letting Yeonjun and Soobin know what’s going on with the application and thanking them for the help.

Namjoon picks up a plate and heads towards you, kissing your temple and he leads you to the dining room table.

“So?” He asks impatiently.

“I have an interview in a few days. They say if things go well I could start as soon as next Monday.”

“That’s great!” He bear hugs into you. “I have no doubt you’ll ace the interview.” 

You dig into the food, slightly moaning at how good it is. You didn’t even intend to- and spot Hoseok staring you down like he’s gonna throw you out for behaving inappropriately.

“What?” You mouth defensively. “It’s not  that !”

He lowers his face, hardening the glare and Jimin notices the bickering.

“It’s the food!” You point. Your face now turning red.

Jungkook snorts as he tries to hide a laugh, and Jin isn’t far from joining. 

They really are dumb and dumber sometimes.

You speak up this time, laughing.

“Hoseok, I swear. If you don’t stop-“

You put a hand up to cover his glare, and he just adjusts higher in his seat. 

“Stop it.” You chuckle again.

He still isn’t breaking character. 

“Hobi!”

..Why must he do this? 

“I swear if you don’t stop burning a hole into my soul,I will-“

“-What?” He cuts in abruptly- and you almost shiver at his authoritative tone.

You don’t respond fast enough and he leans further into the table. 

“Or else you’ll what, Y/n?”

You get the feeling to cower into your seat, especially since you’re no longer able to handle keeping your eyes on his.

He sure is terrifying when he wants to be.

You aren’t even remotely aware of this - but Joonie and Hoseok had a little talk about stuff before they left the house. And he told Joon he’d help him out on how to be more in charge around a submissive.

And none of what hoseok is intending towards you is sexual- he’s just purely showing examples to your boyfriend on what it takes to have some dominant attitude. 

Namjoons enjoying it- usually you’d be such a brat towards him. He’s taking all the mental notes he can, and for once he’s glad to have a teacher with this stuff.

You gulp regretfully, clearing your throat and going back to your plate. 

“That’s just what I thought, y/n. Eat your food.”

Namjoon can hardly believe it, he’s trying so hard not to laugh at how easy he just made that look.

“Damn.” Jimin laughs. “He just shut you down, y/n. Welcome to the club.”

You mumble jimins words, mocking the whole “being shut down” part. Hobis on the other side of the table and sitting complete opposite wide from you as well. There’s little chance he heard it.

”I know what you’re doing, y/n.” Hoseok taunts.

“Are you gonna behave at lunch and watch your mouth or does someone else need to watch it for you?”

There’s a whole unison “ooooooh” at the table as you scoop up another bite of food.

“Well?” He damn near barks. 

“I’ll behave.” You speak so softly.

“Good to hear.” He goes back to eating his food.

You glance at your boyfriend, wondering if he’s even remotely okay with this. And to your surprise, he’s laughing into his hands as he tries to take a few bites of food.

You know now that he’s up to no good.

Your phone buzzes, and you can only assume it’s the kids. 

They’re congratulating you on making it another step into the interview. Insistent that they’ll keep hyping up the idea of it being you who works with them.

Jungkook opens the way for another conversation, “So. I’ve got time off this week if you need any help with your driving lessons, y/n.”

“Oh! Of course. I’ll definitely need to get those in if I’m driving the kids around for work now.” You cough. “Well- not now but- assuming I get it.” 

“Is tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah! I don’t have anything I’m doing then. Just let me know what time you’re stopping by.

* * *

“It’s more than just physical stuff or little commands or costumes. You have to make her  feel threatened and let her know it’s her place. The best time to catch her is when she’s being a brat. Usually it’s way too easy to just give it to them anyways, considering that part of the play.

But, hear me out Joonie-  She consented to obeying, so you just have to figure exactly what it is you want to have over her.

I know you started with opening doors most of the time- tracking her water intake every other day - but she’s still able to do without your authority occasionally. 

That’s a good start and helps warm you both into it, but it’s nice to have a thing or two where it’s permanent. Even if it’s just you keeping track of her medicine. Making sure she takes it every day at the same time. Or making sure she gets her workouts or fulfills a goal for herself. It’s about wanting to help push her.

But- sometimes it’s just as fun to tease. It doesn’t even need to be sexual. Just find casual ways to show her who the boss is here.”

“Like what, though?” He takes another sip of his coffee.

“Well. Just keep in mind with the brat mentality - or even if she just does something on accident. Of course you aren’t  actually mad at her for whatever it is. And she’ll know it too. 

You know how jin and Jungkook are always tormenting each other?

Lord forgive me for the comparison- but if Jin were the dominant in the friendship- he would shut it down so fast. All he would have to do is to stop answering kook, or give him one word responses. But instead he gives in and plays with kookie when he’s being a brat, encouraging the behavior.

That’s not always good; although fun.

Here- let’s head up to your room - I’ll even show you some physical examples.”

They trail in and he sits on the bed as hoseok overlooks the hooks on the wall. 

“Get our the chains for these. I want to see something.”

Namjoon grabs them and sets the box at his feet.

“Ah, okay. So when you’re hanging her up- don’t just press her to the wall and hook the cuffs up-“

He pauses for a second.

“You mind being my guinea pig? It’s hard to explain.”

He laughs at the idea, “oh good. This is how I die. I hope nobody walks in on this.”

Hoseok places his hand on Joonies chest. “You want to stare at her, observe her features. Think of something that actually makes you angry- my last subs always melted at my angry glare.

Press on her chest gently and lean her into the wall like this-“

Namjoon tried so hard not to laugh at how this feels. 

“Start your eyes at her chest, and slowly bring your whole head up to stare into her eyes. Hold it for a few seconds, she’ll wonder what you’re thinking about and feel the need to shrink back. 

Your other hand needs to be around her waist, holding her in place.

Slide your hands to her hips, and outward to the chains. Try to have them already set up and all you have to do is clamp them around her wrist and adjust them- it saves time. 

It’s okay to be a little rough with the cuffs as you first put them on, maybe even tug on the chain so she dangles on her tip toes for a minute. Don’t do anything to hurt her or that she’s not okay with- but ultimately you’re just trying to intimidate. You’re the one who can tighten those cuffs, you’re the one who can reach the chains to lengthen them. You’re in control of them. Not her. 

She needs to ask permission or voice her opinion - she can’t just expect you to know what she wants. That’s not your job as the dom. She needs to learn how to communicate her needs.”

He nods along. Absorbing all of this like some mental sponge. 

“Oh- and- well, here I’ll do it.” 

He presses himself up to the wall, bringing his hands over his head to mimic being chained.

“If she’s in this position, her ass facing you- definitely make use of any spanking tools or anal play you have. She can’t see what’s coming and it’s a wonderful surprise if she’s into any of those things. It’s also nice to give her time to let her relax, and then hit her with another strike. Don’t be afraid to ever get into it and then suddenly pause so she has to do all of the work.”

He ponders for a minute, grabbing some thumb tacks off the wall and using them for markers. “Also- install some hooks here too.

Closer to the ground and just far apart for her arm span that she won’t be able to do anything with them- and she’s already sitting so it’s a nice spot to pull you into her lap or have her do oral.

I don’t know if you have any nipple play toys or a hitachi - but those are your best friend.

You can sit her down here and have it pressed to her. She won’t able to move or fight it. 

Don’t forget to chain her ankles up too.”

Namjoons pretty shocked by how casual Hobi is about this - but nonetheless still grateful. 

“Another thing- girls like talking. They want to hear your voice. They want to know you’re into them and that they make you feel good.

You can also try things like - having days at home where she has to follow rules from you. Like what kind of clothes she can wear on certain days, what ones she’s granted permission to if she behaves - or ones she’s stripped of it she doesn’t. 

Make her earn things.

Like for example - if you’re downstairs - she could be sitting on the kitchen counter working on something and you’re on the couch. Say you ask her to get the remote on the table beside you. She will obviously say it’s near you, but I’d rather you turn around, say something like “And?”

But don’t laugh. Don’t do anything cheery or like it’s a joke.

So:

“And?- I told you to get it.”

She won’t even know how to respond, but she’s aware of her place. 

If she back talks you, just continue. Establish that you hear her and that you’re not happy.

Maybe move to standing between both distances, and ask her again to get it. As she passes you, grab her and pin her to the wall or floor. 

Ask her what she thinks she’s doing being all smart assey- call her by her favorite degrading names. Don’t let her up until she agrees not to misbehave, so on, so forth.” 

There’s a faint sound of you mumbling from your room. “-We can discuss this more when we can actually have some time one on one without caring for a sick patient.”

They hurry back to your room, worried the mumbling might be something worse than just you shuffling and waking up.


	10. Surprise, surprise.

Chapter 10

Noeul kicks her feet under the shared blanket, and you rest your head on her shoulder.  
You’re both adjusting on the pull-out couch, watching ‘The Quiet Place’. You’ve seen it a handful of times, but she has yet to really give it a watch. You’re honestly lucky she even let you talk her into it- she usually hates anything even remotely scary. And of course - to further set the mood- the lights in the house are dim, and curtains are shut closed. 

“Oh- oh shit.” Noeul sinks further into the couch. “Shes really going into labor. Oh my god.”   
You chuckle at how dramatic her response is.  
“OH NO.” She throws herself into your lap, burying her face. “No no no no she did NOT just step on that nail oh my- nooooo. Nope. I can’t: oh my god. Fuck the creatures, fuck the quiet, fuck the jumpscares - that’s the MOST disturbing part of this movie.”

You softly run your fingers along her hair, trying to calm her down.   
“Even I’ll admit I can’t watch that without pre-cringing.”

“Oh no she dropped the -Y/n no.  
God what is she gonna- Oh.  
Oh no. No no no.  
The monster fucking heard her. Oh my god what is she gonna do.”

“Just watch.” You smirk. “-you’re gonna work yourself up so much you’ll miss half the important things.” 

“Oh! Yes there goes the timer. Thank god someone with a brain in these horror movies.”

You lean over and grab a slice of pizza, offering one to Noeul but she’s far too into this to even notice.  
“Oh god it’s right behind her.  
Oh! Oh!” She sits up, throwing her hands out.  
“The fireworks! Yes! That’s it! Good kid!”

You’re mumbling as you chew,  
“That’s honestly one of the smartest families I’ve seen in horror movie genres.”

•

“Are you kidding me? Now they’re going to drown in CORN?-  
Oh- oh shit her implant! That makes perfect sense, though. If hearing is their strength it can also be their weakness.”

Without much warning, Joon and Hobi walk in to the apartment - the front door startling both of you as Noeul twitches, yells, and retreats for under the blanket.  
Your first defense, aside from twitching and yelling due to the jump scare - is peeking over to see who came in.

Before he realized you’re both watching a movie - Namjoon was startled at first; hearing what sounded like a loud crash accompanied by two terrified screams. As he’s kicking off his slippers, both he and hobi step back as their fight or flight was triggered.

“Fucking hell, Joon. Hobi! Y’all scared the absolute hell out of me and Noeul.”

“Oh?” Hobi laughs as he tries so hard to act like he wasn’t just startled as well. “I guess that means the demons have been expelled. You’re welcome.”

They both join you, Joon nuzzling into you as Hobi rubs comforting circles on Noeuls back. She’s the most terrified out of all of you.

Noeul groans from hiding, the TV making even louder noise as the dad screams his lungs out. She looks up to see what she’s missed, and it’s the most devastating scene of the movie.

“Aw, come on. Not the dad. He’s done so much. Oh no.”   
She tears up with you at the “I love you” part. Both of you having caring fathers back in the states who you miss desperately.

“I hate it. I hate it so much.” You retort.

Namjoon reaches over and wipes the tear off your cheek, giving you a subtle comforting kiss. 

The next few minutes you’re all sitting in complete silence - absolutely in awe at the way the mom and her daughter are handling the monster.   
Namjoon thinks he’s sly, shifting his hand under the blanket and rubbing ever so softly against your clothed crotch.  
He’s really testing you.  
Noeuls cheering for the victory, causing you to jump. You instinctively grab Joons arm and yank him away. But, damnit it’s been a few days since you’ve had a chance to even think about sex due to his schedule. And damn him, you desperately want it so bad.  
Noeuls entire demeanor changes with the cliffhanger ending.  
“What!? Are you serious??? I mean- that’s one hell of a ending but - What?! There has to be another one. I can’t accept this.”  
You look up to joon, a sly smirk on his face.  
“There is another one.” You add. “but-“  
She turns to look at you.  
“But, what?”  
“It’s postponed due to Corona.”

She grabs the nearest pillow and shoves her face into it, groaning. “This is absolute torture.” She whines. 

“I agree.” You taunt at Joon from soaking your underwear in the middle of whats supposed to be a normal movie day.  
“I hope they open things back up soon.”

Ooooh. Joon felt that one.   
If you weren’t around your friend- he would grab you by the throat and shut you up for having that kind of mouth.  
No matter, he can always get you back for it later.

The boys escort themselves as they have to head back upstairs, finishing some more ideas and rough drafts for the rest of the members. 

Your legs rub together, but you hold out for watching an episode of the good place to help cheer your friend up. 

Half-way through you have to escort yourself- heading to the bathroom by your room.  
Namjoon notices as he comes out with the intent to head down stairs for a snack.  
He walks up to the door - curious. It’s shut and he hears a slight buzz, followed by a barely noticeable moan.  
Fuck.   
You’re in there resorting to your toy without his permission.

He knocks, and you jump at the sound, quickly shutting off the toy.  
“Be out in a minute.” You call, assuming it’s just Noeul.

“Let me in.” He says, stern and persistent.  
Damnit. There’s no way he didn’t hear.  
You undo the lock, and he helps himself in.  
You don’t even bother hiding the toy, still holding it in your hand.

He shuts the door, and surprisingly grabs you by the waist and sits you on the counter.  
You expected some sort of punishment, not this at all.  
He leans in and kisses under your earlobe.  
“I’ve been so busy, I’m sorry babygirl.  
I haven’t been tending to your needs.”  
His voice is so sweet, smooth- comforting.  
Not at all what matches his movements when he grabs the hem of your shorts, and unrolls them down your thighs before tossing them to the floor.  
He kneels down, grabbing the edge of your underwear with his teeth as you lift your hips up to help him.  
Damn, he’s so hot when he does that.

He slips his fingers into you, soaking up as much as he can. You give him rewarding moans for finally touching you.  
“I’ve missed hearing this.” He grins.

He grabs the back of your knees, yanking you forward to the edge of the counter.  
He’s kneels down, licking a full stripe of your aching core. You can’t repress the moan he pushes out from you.  
“Ah. Quiet. They might hear us.”  
You wrap your legs around his shoulders, and he goes for it like he hasn’t eaten a thing in days.

When yoongi insists on rappers having tongue technology - he sure wasn’t kidding. They know how to go with longer breaths and move their tongues quicker.

“Fuck. Joon. I’m-“  
You’re already so close. You’ve been so starved of a release from him.   
He groans into you, the vibration further stimulating you. 

Your fingers lock into his hair as his tongue picks up speed, twitching your thighs every which way.  
You press your core further into him, feeding him the orgasm he so badly wanted to get out of you.

He leans back, catching his breath and kissing along your thighs.   
He grabs a nearby towel and wipes you down before sliding your shorts on.  
He wads your panties up and sticks them in his pocket, something to hold on to for now.  
“Since you had to go and be so disobedient, you’re losing underwear privileges for today.”  
Damnit. You knew that wouldn’t go unpunished and fell for it anyways.

“Even when Jungk-“ He grabs your throat, pushing on the sides as he switches his gaze from your lips, to your eyes.  
“I said no.” He holds his stare - not even daring to blink.  
“You can earn it back tonight. But if I catch you trying to slide on a new pair - I’ll take away your toy.”  
You swallow the lump in your throat as your heart races against his touch.  
When did he get so demanding? You couldn’t want to try this side of him out tonight. 

“Now- get up and head back downstairs.”  
You push yourself off the counter, and open the door to make sure the coast is clear.   
Judging by how far Noeul is into the episode, you weren’t gone more than five minutes maybe.  
Joon is impatient behind you, smacking your ass as you stand blocking the doorway.   
You duck down out of Noeuls view when she hears it, leaving only Joon in her sights as he steps over you and heads down to the kitchen unbothered.

You’re up again and whisking down the stairs, knowing he’s counting how long it takes you to obey him. 

You grab the pizza box you and your friend left untouched and open the fridge to put it in, not knowing just how much your shorts expose when you’re bent over.  
He steps behind you, grabbing the edge and yanking them down.  
“You must not want privileges for the rest of the week. Is that it?” He pulls you back to him, mindful to watch for your friends gaze.  
“Even after I took the time to make you cum, too.  
Filthy and ungrateful slut.”

You shiver at the words, despite having already cum a he’s pushing your buttons for later tonight.

You curse yourself for this degrading kink while dating a rapper - they know how to insult people better than anyone else and make it sound damn good, too.

Neither of you notice Hobi as he walks out, and peers over the railing as he watches over Namjoon.  
What?  
He has to make sure his apprentice is learning.

You catch him out of the corner of your eye, a wide grin on the side of his face as he sees you jump.  
“Hey there y/n.” He starts to head down the stairs, giving you a subtle wave.  
“Having fun?” He teases.

You cough and shield your view from both of them, too embarrassed to even fully greet your oldest friend.  
“Hey hobes.” You say with a shy voice.

“Aww.” He taunts as he bumps Joon on the shoulder, both of them continuing to hunt for some snacks to take upstairs.   
“No need to be shy, we’re all adults here.”

They eventually find what they’re looking for, and Namjoon kisses your forehead before heading back upstairs. 

“You got her good, didn’t you? All these years of knowing one another and she wouldn’t even look in my direction.”

Namjoon grins as he took the seat next to him before they fumbled with the beat track.  
“Id say so. She got caught doing something she shouldn’t so I took a privilege away from her. And she enjoyed every second of it.”

“See? That’s good! You just gotta find what she’s okay with when it comes to restrictions and play in her ballpark. You’ll have her melting under your touch in no time.”  
-  
“What took so long? Are you okay?” Noeul worries as you join her back on the couch.  
“Yeah- I’m completely fine. Minus the part where Joon stole my underwear.”

“He did what now??” She sits up, interested in hearing more. She knows you two have been practicing some kinkier stuff, but- letting him undress her mid day? Whew.

“You know I’m all ears, my love life is non existent as hell so I basically have to live through you.” She chuckles.

“Well, he’s got Hobi giving him pointers on how to be a better dom- and while its literally the best thing- it also means he’s now holding me accountable for punishments and I can’t get away with much. Just the other day Hobi even shut me down at lunch. He’s intimidating as hell and- he’s just a friend and all- but god does he know what he’s doing.”

“Hey- if it’s works, it works. Don’t sweat it.  
I’m sure Hobis happy to help, he likes having projects to work on and seeing them out.”

“True.” You lean into her as she snuggles against you.  
“Gosh, I have really missed having you around. It’s such a sausage fest between these twelve.”

“Oh, I understand completely. Trying to do Jungkooks makeup when he was younger was an entire nightmare. So much damn energy.” 

“I wish I had that level of stamina in me. I can barely keep up with Joon when he wants to go on morning runs or cycle around the neighborhood. His thighs are definitely one of a kind.”

“-okay but have you seen Jungkooks? He’s really filled out the last year or two. It’s hard not to notice. I can’t believe he’s still the same big-nosed bunny-teethed kid who used to run from me.” 

“He sure takes after his Namjoon-Hyung and all.  
Speaking of-  
He should be here sometime soon for the driving lessons.”

“Oh! I completely forgot about those. I got so caught up in that.. suspense movie. Are we meeting him at the dorm? Or is he just coming over here?”

“Hm. Well I guess we can head over there soon, the others are there right now cause they’re working on some lyrics Joon and Suga put out for them as a rough draft.”

She kicks the blanket off her as she hops up.   
“I’m more than ready to go over and see them.”

“Alright, give me a minute to change my pants. I can’t wear these shorts around anyone, let alone Joon.”

“Woah now, I’m definitely not complaining if that’s the issue.” She offers a sarcastic wink as you two start putting the couch back together.

You hit her with your hip, “don’t let Joon hear you. I’d never see the end of that punishment.” You both laugh. 

You head upstairs and let Joon know you’re gonna head to the dorm, and he swiftly follows you into the bedroom as he watches - making sure you’re following your orders as you slip on a pair of baggy sweatpants to cover up.   
He walks over and feels your breasts under your shirt, mostly checking for a bra- but he won’t pass up the chance to pinch your nipples as he leaves a delicate kiss to your neck. 

Your eyes shut and you lean back. “So good.” You mewl against his fingers.  
“There’s more where that came from when you come back home, babygirl.”

You lift up your shirt and expose your chest to him, begging for him to do more than just pinch you.   
He cocks his head, “does my baby need me that badly?” He coos while flashing his dimples.

He steps back and sits on the bed - grabbing the waist of your pants as he pulls you into him- your standing height at the perfect level for when he sits. His face right at your hard nipples that he takes into his mouth and sucks so good you just know it’ll leave bruises.

You don’t want to leave, your entire body begging for more of him. Here, now. He’s kept you waiting for too many nights.

He honestly feels awful for leaving you without his touch, the endless nights at work keeping him away from home. But he wants to more than make it up to you.   
He swipes on his watch, and sets a timer.   
“I’ll give you three minutes before the others start looking for you. Cum for me and I’ll give you something good when you get back.”   
He produces your small vibrator from his pocket, and turns it on full force.   
He pulls your waist band to your knees, sliding the object against your clit.  
His other large hand grasps your breast, sucking and kissing all over your hardened nipple and massaging the area around it.

You’re holding onto his hair, hips swaying against his movements and moaning at how his tongue is always so skilled. 

You can’t help the way you cum so much faster than usual - but it’s easy to blame it on his absence the last few days when it comes to sex.   
Your hips buck against the toy as he rubs it faster against you, and you’re biting your lip to silence the moan you’re fighting.

The rush of relief is sent over you- making your legs shake and body vibrate against his movements. He’s pleased with the way you respond, shutting the toy off and putting it in his pocket for later.   
The alarm goes off and he stands up.  
“Alright-“ he pulls your shirt down, and lowers your pants so he can dry you off before sending you away. “-be a good girl for daddy. You’ll get your treat tonight, I promise.”

You pull your pants back up, and give him delicate kisses on his beautiful, full lips.  
“Mm. I love you joonie.”

He smiles within the kiss, brushing his fingers in your hair. He loves how good you feel, especially after he knew how bad you needed that release. He’s fully aware he’s capable of making you feel things you can’t on your own.

“I love you too, now go before you’re late.”

——————-

Jungkook greets you both at the door, escorting you in as Noeul follows closely behind. She hasn’t seen the new dorm, and- wow. It sure is a sight to see. 

The rest of members are all piled in the living room- and give a small bow as you walk in.

“This sure is one hell of an upgrade from your first place, and even the second.” She’s twirling around ever so slowly as she looks at the decor hanging on the wall. “This is really nice.”

She isn’t paying attention to where she steps, and leaps back into you at the sound of a toy squeaking.   
“What in the-“  
She picks up the strange yellow object.   
“-a rubber chicken?”

Her eyes pan over to Kook- knowing damn well he’s the only one capable of the strange toy showing up.  
“Don’t look at me!” He raises his hands in defense.  
“It was all Jin!”

“Ya! What are you doing blaming it on me for?” He smacks him with the clipboard in his hands.  
“Aish. Respect your elders, fetus.”

You and Noeul cover your mouths and turn away, laughing at how they just so easily get into fights.

“-and what are you two laughing at??” Jin retorts.  
“You were here, y/n. You know it wasn’t me!”

Your lips are folded between your teeth as you try to withhold the laughter.  
“I never said it was, Jin.” You defend with a poorly dramatic whine.

Suga walks back in to the room, scribbling some notes on his notepad.  
“Alright maknaes- we’re almost done so keep it together for a few, yeah?” 

You offer to show Noeul around some more as they finish up- and you get to Hobi and Jimins room.   
“That’s so cute that they still room together.”   
“Jimins said quite a few times how he needs his Hobi to keep him going - even Suga lives off the sunshine he radiates.”

“Ah, yeah. They’re one of my favorite trios for sure.   
Jimins the soft one who can get really scary, hobis the one who switches between both, and Suga looks scary but he wouldn’t even hurt a damn fly.”

“Yeah- hed make Jungkook go swat it just like Hobi.”  
You two start laughing at the irony of it.

“What am I swatting?” He overhears you two from the hallway and peeks in with a bright smile to match his wide eyes.

“Oh! hey Kook- are y’all done for the day?” You turn to face him.

“We’re taking a break for a few hours, Suga-hyung wants to nap and get dinner in before we continue.” 

“Of course he does. I don’t blame him though, naps are everything.”

“You want to go ahead and get some time in for the drive? I’m ready whenever you are.” 

“Sure!”

“Drive?” Jimin pokes his head in behind Kook.  
“Where are y’all going?”   
Always so nosey.

“Just around. I want to try to get the controls down at least some before my interview tomorrow.”

“Ooooo- I’ll tag along, that sounds fun.”

You all head down an out to the car, where Kook takes the passenger seat and Noeul and Jimin are messing with the fancy controls in back.

“So this is the same exact as Jungkooks right?” Jimin asks as he’s feeling around the back.

“Yup. Joonie thought it was best to find a car someone could help me with since I haven’t had one in so long.”

“Alright, so-“  
Jungkook leans across you and you’re almost choking on a swallowed breath as hes a mere inch from your face.  
“-this is your seat control.   
The numbers are your preset. And these are for heat - ventilation - and massage.”

“Massage? What-“

He flips on the screen and swipes through a few options as he sets it up and turns it on for a minute.   
“WoOooah- that’s crazy.” You laugh at the sound of your voice. “I didn’t even know that was a thing.” 

He grins at how ridiculously happy you are - and swipes it off again.   
“And the car comes with an app, which I’m sure you already have. It includes a start up option and will give you more control over the heated/cooled arm rests, cup holders, window panels, etc.”

“Wait- this thing has heated cup holders??”  
You’re truly terrified to know how much this cost.

“Yup. Oh- and you can control anything for the back seats with touch screen.” You hear Jimin from the back - he’s certainly been in kooks enough to know.

“If you’re ever in traffic for a long time, you can swipe over to this feature with the breaks and itll hold the breaks automatically.  
And the LED you see around here-“ his hand glides over the dashboard and control panel. “You can change with the menu as well.”  
He ponders, his hand on his chin.   
“There’s also a SD reader, wireless charging in the back, touch screen for the back, WiFi option, and I’m sure you’ve tested out the surround sound by now.  
As far as driving, it can help emergency brake or with lane shifting. But I still recommend keeping your hands on the wheel.”

You’re shocked at all the features. You didn’t even realize it came with so much - the manual pretty overwhelming to try to remember it all.

“How’s your driving so far? Is it comfortable? I guess you’ve figured out how to adjust everything so far.”

“Oh yeah I’ve taken a few tests with it, but the steering wheel could be a bit lower considering my height.”

“Here I’ll show you-“ He leans back over you, and although you can’t see her as he’s blocking the view of the mirror - you just know Noeuls enjoying the backside of Kook bent over the control handle.  
“- just click this, and pull it down. Release when you’re done.”

You can barely focus for a second- clearly so intimidated being constantly surrounded by such good looking friends of yours when you’re here - underwear-less and with your unbrushed hair put up into a bun.

“Thanks Kook. I really appreciate the help- even though I apparently almost threw up on you when you brought me home from the hospital.” You chuckle.  
“Sorry about that, by the way. I don’t remember a thing.”

“It’s fine, I’m always happy to help when I can.” 

“Mwo?? Excuse me? The hospital? When did this happen???” Noeuls completely caught off guard.

You realize you forgot to tell her about it. Ahhh, hell.

“After you left the club, I had an incident with my medication. I’m okay though! It wasn’t anything serious.”

She’s glaring at you from the mirror with her arms crossed.  
“Uh huh. So much for letting me know.” She sticks her tongue out at you and you’re quick to return it.

“You know I would if it was something more serious, but I didn’t want to worry you.”  
You offer a small pout.   
”love you Noeul.”   
You make a small heart with your hands.  
“사랑해.”

She rolls her eyes but gives you a cheesey heart in return.  
“사랑해, y/n.”

“Alriiight.” Kook says a little too enthusiastically. “Well, go ahead and start it up. Seatbelts on, everyone.   
We will see how well this goes just so I can check that you’ve got the options and steering down.”

You’re pulling out of the driveway as he flips through his tracks on Bluetooth- and eventually settles on the rough cut of his solo he’s working on, ‘10,000 hours’.

“Good so far. Do you want to try the highway? I can show you the way it automatically shifts lanes or slows when it detects other cars.”

“Sure!” You turn over and up onto the highway - the dark street lights beautifully illuminating the road with the building lights.

You flick on the turn indicator and he swipes through the menu to show you where it is.   
“You can lighten the grip you have on the wheel, just let it take control.”   
You’re hesitant at first, but the car automatically takes over and it’s slow with the turn as it changes over - leaving plenty of room for the other cars in between.

“Wooooah.” You watch as it turns itself. “This is so cool.”

“Make sure you pay attention to the screen on occasion - it has cameras so you can see a little better behind you.” 

“Got it.” 

“Now for the brakes - it has the emergency ones, and the regular ones if you turn those on. But make sure you have it-“ he swipes again in the menu. “-on. Here.  
Cause if you don’t - it won’t do anything. I’ve learned that the hard way.” He embarrassingly chuckles with a scoff.

“Nae, Kook-nim.”

“Now this car does have the ability to go 0-to-60 in nearly 3 seconds. So be very careful when you want to accelerate.”

“Oh yeah, I tested that out with Joon the other night. And neither of us died! Woohoo!”  
You both laugh at the victory cheer you sound off.

“Aaaah these are great.” You overhear Noeul in the back, she’s trying out the heated seat along with Jimin who’s in a purely relaxed state.

—————-

“So what are you thinking of when she gets back?” Hobis leans into the chair, eating another bite of his chips.

“Well-  
I did some research like you said. I got some ropes, hung up more hooks, got a paddle - and a sorts of other things.” 

“Ooo, look at you. She’s gonna have the time of her life.”

“Yeah, I felt bad I haven’t been able to give her anything since the party for our choreographer as we approach the deadline for our first progression but - she’s been patient. I’ll make it more than worth her while.”

“Ah, I get that. I hate when I’m not around to keep my girl happy, but we both have - well, had such crazy schedules before all of this going on that we just had it as a ‘when we can’ sort of thing.”

“I’m just grateful for the time we have now, before things pick up again. But I know we will get through anything. We sure did in the past.”

“I can’t speak on her behalf, obviously -“ he reaches for his drink and sips the rest of it down. “-but you’ve worked harder to include her and cater more to her kinks since getting back together. I’d say you’re doing pretty well. I know at first you were going off what me and my girl do, but we have a very different dynamic than you two do. We haven’t even brushed the subject of anything more serious yet like you two have - we’re just comfortable seeing where it takes us.” 

“Yeah, I get that now.   
I made assumptions and tried not to push too much at first without really asking what she wanted.” 

He laughs as he brings his hand up to adjust the hat on his head. “-For someone with a high IQ, I sure lack a lot of common sense.”

“Eeeh- that’s just being a male. We think too much with one brain and not another sometimes.”

“Oof. I agree there.”

———

“Hey Yoongles!” You answer as jungkook hooks his phone up to the car.   
“What do you need?”

“Y/n?” He answers with confusion, expecting a younger males voice on the other end.

“Sorry, hyung.” Jungkook chuckles. “-my phones hooked up to the car. We’re out on a drive so I could show her the controls.” 

“Aaah- okay. I see.  
Well, come back soon. Jins getting ready to cook and I’m helping him out.” 

“Yeah!” Jin calls out in the distance. “Don’t take too long. I won’t wait around.”

Pfft.  
“Sure thing. Need me to get you anything while I’m out?”

“Hmm-“ Suga mumbles.  
“We’ve got all the ingredients we need, but I’ll never turn down an iced americano.”

“You k-pop boys and your frozen coffee.  
Alright, I’ll be back after I grab a round of drinks for everyone.”

“Thank yoouuu~” He says so sweetly. You can only imagine the cute gummy smiles of his.

“See ya soon.”  
Jungkook clicks the end button and pulls up an app for a nearby coffee place.  
“May as well place an order now so we can pick it up on the way home.  
I’ll get 6 americanos, a hot choco-“

“Make mine a hot choco, Jungkookie.”  
Jimin corrects him from the back.

“Okay. 5 americanos, 2 hot chocos- what do you want, noonas?”

“Uh- iced mocha sounds wonderful.” You’re in mid-turn of the vehicle- barely avoiding someone who’s swerved.

It wakes Noeul completely as she sits up straight.  
“Oh, yeah, same- me too.”

Jungkook laughs again.  
“Okay so 5 americanos, 2 hot chocos, and 2 iced mochas.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jimin gives a thumb of approval.

Jungkook shows you how to put in the gps route - linking it to both the coffee shop and the dorm.

“Do you need me t-“ You start with a sudden interruption.

“-Nope.” Jungkook puts his hand up.   
“No need. I’m paying. It’s my treat.”

“Okay.” You faintly smile. “Thank you, Kook.”

You pull in to the drive through- give the order number, and are back on your way to the dorm. 

Jungkook, of course- shows off a little too much by carrying the two drink holders up to the dorm. He sets them down and unlocks the door- holding it open with his foot.   
You roll your eyes at how extra he just has to be- and grab one of the holders from him.  
Jimins already following behind - sipping on his drink since it didn’t need a carrier of its own.

“We’re hommmeee!”  
You see everyone around the dining table- Jin at the end with Suga. Hobi, Joon, tae on one side. And the other end and side left open for you four as you trail in behind.

“Mmm. Bibimbap? That smells so good!”  
The plates are already set out, sauce cups set throughout the table and chop sticks laid across.  
“-Wow. Fancy. Who took the time to do all of that?”  
You barely notice the miniature pile of brown fluff at your feet, that is - until he yips as loud as he can and begs for you to pet him. He greet him with a gentle kiss on the forehead and place him back down.

Tae leans in with a wide smile as he takes the hot chocolate and scoops Yeontan out of the way- “guilty as charged.” He winks.

“Thanks for the drinks, Kookie.” Suga and Hobi are downing their americanos - some coffee addicts they sure are. 

You and noeul finally finish passing out drinks and sit down, taking a few bites of the food.  
You almost catch yourself moaning again- but refrain from it as you know Hobi would just let you have it all over again. 

“So how was the drive?” Jins first to speak between gulps of the coffee.

“Better than last time for sure. I didn’t know the car had so many features- I’ll definitely need a little longer to get it all down.”

“Ah- we’ve got faith in you.” Suga flashes you a grin as he raises his coffee.  
“What time is the interview tomorrow?”

“Three. Gives me plenty of time to panic, get dressed, go over what I want to say, and then panic some more.” You chuckle.

“You’ve no reason-“ Joonie reaches over and touches your hand. “You’ll do great baby.”

You can’t help but blush as his finger tips brush across the back of your hand.  
Between the two incidents earlier, you’ve grown a bit more flustered around him - even with the small pause of intimacy. 

“화이팅, Noona!” Jungkook says in praise.

“Thank you guys. It really means a lot to me. Especially with the kids throwing in a few words towards the staff.”

“How about we make a bet?” Taehyung suggests.  
Jimin leans in, he’s all ears on this one and eager to join.

“If you get the job, ill treat you to dinner for a whole week.” He takes another sip of his drink.

“And if I don’t?” Your brow raises, curious.

He ponders for a moment.  
“You’ll have to clean the dorm.”

“Really? That’s all?” You scoff sarcastically.

“Would you rather I throw in more?” He glares.

“No, Nope. That’s perfectly fine.”

Jimin throws in his two cents,  
“I’ll join. Noona is bound to get the job.   
Hmm. Oh, I know. I’ll buy you a cat.”

“Buy me a cat?” You aren’t sure you heard him right.

“Yes. A girl. Unless you’d rather I get a male or a dog- but I figure we have plenty of them around.”

“Oh, gosh.” You wave your hands. “No more men. I’d happily take a fur daughter. Cat or dog.”

“-and if you don’t get it. You have to make breakfast for the whole dorm. For two entire weeks.”

You ponder for a moment, but it seems fair since it’s against literally adopting an entire pet.  
“Alright, you’re on.”

After all the bets and bickering, you’re all finished with your meals for the night and go your separate ways - Suga, Tae and Jin going back home to their families for the night while the others elect to stay at the dorm. Noeul gets a ride home with Tae, and shes happy as ever to get some time with sweet Yeontannie. 

———-

Namjoon escorts you into the apartment, and you’re still absolutely flustered to finally have alone time together. It’s almost weird how quiet the apartment is. No Noeul to watch movies with - no hobi, no yoongi or tae over to check on lyrics. No dogs barking and chasing each other.  
You’re hesitant to even try to ask what his ‘treat’ or ‘reward’ was. 

He shuts the door and doesn’t even give you a second to think- wrapping his arms around you and kissing along your shoulders.   
“If you’re ready, we can go upstairs now if you’d like.”  
You shiver against his words, blushing as red as a tomato.

“S-sure.” You stutter. “Just let me go to the bathroom to freshen up first.”

“Alright.” He kisses up to your temple and drags his nails against your hips. “But don’t take too long.”

He treads off to the bedroom, and you’re getting a quick drink of water before heading up after him.  
Your breathing is heavy and you’re so confused as to why you’re so nervous this time around.  
You’ve had sex so many times until now. Why is this different? Why does It seem so different?  
It’s a strange gut feeling you just can’t erase.

After a quick brush through of your hair and checking to make sure you’re shaved and clean - you step out and head into the bedroom. Except- he’s not here?

“Joon?” You call out, confused.

He steps out of the walk in closet and into the bedroom- dawning nothing but a pair of leather pants, black socks, and a ㅈ shaped leather harness with a collar around his neck. It’s a beautiful deep red color- and it’s similar in shape to his fake love one - except this has a few more shoulder straps.

You just now notice the newer items he’s set out on the dresser, and you gulp quietly. Both extremely turned on, and intimidated as all hell.

“Wh-“ you try to ask as he steps forward and captures your lips in his, interrupting whatever thought you had. His hands work their way to your ass, kneading against your body as he holds you so tightly.  
You’re blushing so much harder than before, and you can barely breathe at how hot he is.  
“Just a little-“ He kisses you again. “-encouragement for tomorrow.”

Your lips are folded in between your teeth, and you can barely find the words or breath to speak up.

“What’s wrong, babygirl?” He teases so damn smoothly.  
“Don’t tell me I took your breath away.” He brushes your hair behind your ear. “You’ll need that later~”

You can barely look him in the eye for once in your life.   
He laughs at the way you’re acting so shy. 

“You just-“ You pause again.  
“I just, what babygirl?” He runs his tongue along his lip before biting against it and looking you up and down.   
He’s looking at you like you’re a perfectly-cooked steak and he’s starving for his dinner. 

You try so hard to find the words to speak, but all you can manage Is a cross between a whine and a moan.

He’s very pleased with how easily you’re surprised by all of this. And thankful Hobi knows a thing or two on what he’s talking about.

“You don’t need to be so nervous, babe. I won’t hurt you.” He presses his finger tips on your chest, leading you backwards until you hit the back wall. Both of his arms are on either side of you before he reaches down and tugs on your shirt, bringing it over your head and tossing it on the other side of the room.  
“Unless you want me to, that is. I know how much you love being spanked until you bruise.”

Your eyes close and you twitch helplessly.   
When they open again, you find him staring at your chest. You’re begging for him to do something, anything. You can’t take it much longer with the way he’s dressed.   
His eyes slowly return their gaze up to yours - a little too long of a glare before he slides his hand under the waist of your pants, and drags his nails along your thighs as he removes the clothing.   
It falls around your ankles and he kicks it aside. 

He leans down and picks you up as you yelp with surprise, your faces pressed together as he dry humps into your aching core.  
Fuck. 

He takes in the moment, absolutely devouring you before he brings you over to the bed and sits you on the edge.

“Stay.” He demands.

You look up at the hooks above you, attached to the top part of the bed frame that touches the ceiling. Is he planning something with these? It’s been a while since you’ve used them. The most memorable night being the one you first came back to him.

He’s holding your collar in his hand, and you let him lock it into place on you again. 

He disappears again, but returns a moment later with red rope in his hands.   
“On your front.” He lays down a pillow for you to put under your tummy to help hold you into position. “Ass up.”

You comply, leaning forward and completely exposing yourself to him.  
Again, why the hell am I so nervous?  
You feel the weight of the bed as he kneels on, his hands grabbing your calves as he leans in further and licks at your delicious pink slit.   
You moan deeply in surprise at the sudden contact, pushing yourself further into the bed.   
After a few pleasurable moments of him eating you out, he pulls his face back and sits up - scooting closer to you until your ass is pressed right up against his boner.

It takes everything in you not to rub against him, seeing as he hasn’t given you permission to do so.  
He grabs your wrists, folding them around your back.   
You feel the rope dragging against your skin as he sorts it out- and this is definitely something he hasn’t done before.  
Whatever hobis teaching him, you’re extremely grateful.

He starts with a single column cuff going around both of your wrists, and brings the tail end of what’s left around your front - and back around like a long purse or seatbelt would sit.   
He pulls the tail end back through the tie on your wrists, and does the same diagonal design just mirrored this time.   
Hes bringing the rope though the back tie again, making a nice horizontal tie before he loops it around your arms. It takes a bit of time to finish the Cross-Chest box tie, but he’s well held you over by the teasing of him pressed right against your soaked entrance. 

“Such a good, patient girl for me.” He coos.  
“I’m almost done.”

He steps off the bed and you hear him plugging something in- you’re almost nervous to know what new toy he’s gotten you. 

You feel something around your ankles, and recognize it as the spreader bar you’ve used before.   
Probably to keep you from closing for whatever he has devilishly planned next. 

Once he checks to make sure your ropes are secure, and the bar perfectly in place - you hear the strongest of vibrations from the toy hes now switched on. 

You hear the unzipping of his pants, accompanied by a gentle moan as his cock is beyond relieved to be freed of the fabric. You can tell by the sound of him getting back on the bed that he’s still wearing them though. And, fuck - that’s so hot.

You feel him lining up with your entrance, and you’re moaning at the way his tip feels when he slowly enters you. “Fuck, you’re so tight baby.”   
You feel the object in his hand work around your front and settle on your clit - it’s so much stronger than any toy you’ve used in the past.   
You can only guess by the length of it that it’s one of those hitachi wands.

You’re biting into your lip, barely able to handle the strong vibrations of it. (Not in a bad way per say- it’s just an entirely new feeling.)   
You’re struggling against the ropes as you twitch and moan so loud he would be more surprised if the neighbors didn’t hear you. 

You hear the start of a song on the speakers - Namjoon must have turned on a playlist while he was up.   
It certainly helps the mood. 

Your moans are praised with a loud smack of his hand to your ass. You instinctively shift forward from the pressure, but he grabs your hips and pulls you all the way back to him as his cocks sheaths completely inside of you. 

You both groan at the contact, your hips still circling around the hitachi as he presses back into your clit.  
“I sure missed fucking your sweet little pussy.” You whine into the pillow at his words, still so damn flustered.  
He picks up pace the more you moan, fucking mercilessly into you as the fingers of his left hand indent little moons into your hip. 

He can feel you tightening, and leans in- pushing your hair aside before his finger curls under the circular ring on your collar. He’s pulling on it ever so slightly as he drags it upwards on your neck - watching your response as he tugs back just enough to create a bit of pressure. You’re biting as hard as you can on your lip, your eyes shut so tightly. He can feel you contracting against him as he finally bottoms out into you.  
Holy shit.

“Joon-“ You half-scream half-moan, and you’re met with a response you don’t like. He’s removed the toy an inch out of reach for your clit, and he’s stopped thrusting.   
“What did you call me?”  
You’re too surprised- usually he’s fine being called by his name- praised even.   
He tugs on the collar again, “What should you call me?” His voice is so deep and serious, unlike you’ve heard before.  
“M-master.” You choke the word out.

There’s a pause of silence other than the music before he finally speaks.  
“Good girl.”  
He proceeds with thrusting into you, and circles the toy around your inner thighs before he brings it back to your clit. Your breathing is heavy- so fucking close to reaching your orgasm already.

He balances his weight on his knees and thrusts even harder.   
“Such a tight little pussy, always so eager to drain me of every ounce of my cum.”   
Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you can feel his balls slapping against your entrance with the toy. He’s getting close, and just knowing he’s going to burst his entire load into you just pushes you even further.  
Just after you feel your orgasm hit, he pulls out of you and drives the hitachi faster against you- knowing damn well you’re gonna squirt from it.   
You’re silently screaming against the pillow as your body releases, sweat along your temples and forehead.   
Your breathing is shallow, your entire body heated up from the experience.

He turns off the toy, undoes the spreader bars, and grabs you by the back of the rope, his other hand snaked around your waist as he helps you to the ground.   
Tied up and breathless as you lean against the bed, he’s standing above you with the happiest grin on his face. 

His erection barely touches your lips, and you go to lick against it- but he jerks back with a tease.  
“I’m not anywhere near done with you slut.”

He kneels with both legs and captures your face in his hand, the only soft aspect of him so far.  
He’s kissing along your neck, down your shoulders, and leans even further down to capture your nipples and breasts into his hands and mouth. 

You’re leaning back and enjoying the way he’s devouring you, but you wish he was still making out with you. You’ve missed his lips.  
“Baby.” You coo so weak, so softly- he doesn’t even dare to correct you for sake of the game. He’s almost worried it’s something bad by your tone.  
His eyes dart up to you with concern, and his hands back on cupping your face.  
“What is it?”   
The deep tone is gone- replaced with a softer tone.  
He’s afraid he’s done something that was too far or hurt you. 

You’re staring at him for a moment, licking your lips as you swallow before making eye contact again.  
“Kiss me.” You beg.   
After a sigh of relief, he’s back in character and grabs a fist full of your hair- his lips pressed so tightly against yours. He lets you lead for a few minutes, making sure you get your fill before he sets you in the next position.

He helps you onto your legs before you’re bent over the other edge of the bed, and you hear him stepping over to the dresser as he takes something off it.  
Darn these restraints for keeping you from peeking.

You can feel as he runs the material up your thighs, a rubber flogger.   
You moan on contact, so grateful he got something to really strike you with.  
He lightly traces it along your body, before he hits the side of your thigh with the tips. He’s watching your reaction, seeing if he’s going too light.  
You aren’t moaning at the level he knows you should be, and tries it again a little harder on the other side.   
You reward him with a deeper moan, one he grins at when your hips twitch.   
“Harder.” You barely moan under your breath.

“Harder?” He questions as he traces it against you.  
“Who are you asking, baby girl? And where are those manners?”  
He gives you a light tap of the object, “Did I fuck those out of you?”

You whine at the contact.   
“Yo-“ you barely open your mouth before correcting your words. “-Master. You, master.” You beg, your voice much louder now.  
“Please.” You whine, “-Harder. Need it- harder.”

There’s a deep sound of a laugh and small scoff coming from him, and he steps back further as he whips it across your cheeks.   
Your toes curl and lift you slightly onto your tip toes, he observes the way you push yourself closer into the bed and strokes himself. You can hear it when he picks up speed before dropping himself again. Purposely edging his cock as he wants to go as long as his body can handle.  
“So fucking sexy, baby girl.”  
He can’t see your face, but he knows you’re blushing in the way you slightly tilt your face from him.

You’re already getting wet again, wanting him so badly as you know he’s still so hard, his cock begging for your touch.  
He strikes you a few more times, seeing how far you want him to go. Switching between your ass, thighs, and bending your leg to tickle the bottom of your feet with it.

He goes until you can’t take it anymore, begging for him to give you some sort of relief. Your clit is throbbing and your pussy aches to be filled again.

“Please.” You’re shaking with need.   
“Please fuck me. Fill me up. I want your cum so badly.”  
His brow raised as his length twitches. He’s clenching his jaw.  
There were a few more things he had planned up his sleeve, but it seems he will have to save it for another night as he watches your hips circle for a dick that isn’t even there.

He sets the flogger down, and walks up to you. His large, rough hands are feeling you up. Rubbing and soothing the spots he hit so hard.  
He helps you back onto the ground, placing a blanket and then a pillow on top for you to lean against. He knows you prefer the carpet over a soft bed for when it comes to really being dicked down. 

You don’t even care for the carpet against your skin, but the precaution he takes is sweet.   
You’re set against the floor- ass up, face down again.   
It’s never been a constant flow of this position before- and you’re extremely grateful he’s doing it tonight. It’s your absolute favorite position and- god. It’s like it’s your birthday or something.

You hear him stepping out of the pants as he slides them down, and you can only guess that he really does intend on going as hard as he can.  
Damn. 

The hitachi is turned on again, this time a lower setting as he slides it between you and the pillow - the toy perfectly slid in so it’s rubbing against your clit.

He gives it a minute to help you warm up - sliding his tip against your entrance as slowly as he can. He’s waiting for you to give him a sign to continue and-  
“Please, Master.” Ahh, he smirks. There it is.

He starts off with regular doggy, shoving his length entirely in to you as you helplessly moan against him.   
You feel delicate kisses on your shoulder, and he’s watching the way your fingers latch onto the rope as you hold on tighter. 

He does something you don’t expect: he’s starting to stand up, both knees still bent as he’s thrusts even harder inside of you.   
Large hands clasp at your waist as he pounds into you - this positions more so meant for anal - but this will absolutely work to fill you up with every possible centimeter of him.

You’re clasping around his pulsating length, extremely surprised at the very different way he’s learned to do doggy.  
You’ve seen it in porn a few times, but- shit if you thought a guy would ever do this to you.

He’s pounding harder and faster into you, his orgasm fast approaching.  
“Please, cum. I want it so badly.”   
You encourage through heavy moans.   
“Master- please.” If he weren’t so worked up, he’d absolutely have at you for being so mouthy.  
“-Fuck my tight pussy, breed me.”

You’re so close, and you’ll be damned if he gets away with not cumming as you do again.

“I’ll give you my pups-“ He grabs onto your hair, just the way you enjoy it. “-Be a good little bitch-“ He’s breathing even harder. “-Fucking take all of it.”

His hips buck as he releases, your orgasm following as you press harder into the hitachi - he stutters his thrusts as you squeeze against his thick, hard cock.  
Shit, you’re so damn tight he can hardly move.  
“Fuck, baby.” He finishes his last set of thrusts, “So damn tight-“ Your orgasm pushes against his length, you squirting all over his cock as he thrusts only his tip in and out for encouragement.

As you finish out, he hears you crying out against the hitachi- it’s vibrations far too strong for you now.  
“Joon-the to- toy- fuck-“  
He quickly turns it off and takes it away, before his fingers start to undo the shibari.

You’re laid there, catching your breath as you recover from one hell of an orgasm.

You finally start to breathe normally by the time he’s undone the ropes- tossing them aside as you pull yourself up and pin him to the bare carpet.  
“I don’t know who you are that went and possessed my boyfriends body-“ You breathe. “-but, damn was that good.”

Normal joon is back- he’s softly caressing you again as he pulls you on to straddle his hips. Bringing you in for another kiss.  
You only let it carry on for a minute, though- more than tempted to get a closer look at this harness of his.  
His brow raises as you hook your finger on the collar, and pull him upright towards you.  
You’re honestly surprised he complies, and fuck - what a turn on.  
He’s propped up on his elbows, his dark eyes staring right into you as you hold him there.  
He tricks you into thinking all is well- until he grabs your hand, pulls it away- and rolls you both over so now you’re in a missionary type position.

You hardly pay attention to it- your hands running along his chest.   
“You like?” He finally speaks in his normal tone.  
“Mmm. I love.” 

“Seriously, I don’t know what got into you or what Hobi is teaching- but- damn.”  
He leans in and kisses your cheek, down to your neck and across your shoulder. You’re both covered in sweat and hair sticking to your foreheads, but neither of you care at all.  
“I’m glad my baby is happy. I may or may not have been planning a few things to try out. I’m glad you liked this one-”

“This one?” You interrupt. “There’s more to this?”  
“Tell you what-“ He leans back and pulls you up with him, his fingers running over the places he had the rope tied to you.  
“-if you get the job, I’ll give you a hint.” Oh good, another bet about the job.  
“-and if you don’t, I’ll make you wait a month to see what else I had planned.”

You groan. You really wanted the job before- but now you’re praying for no other outcome.

“Alright, fine.”   
He boops the tip of your nose so cutely, “come on. Let’s get in the shower and get to bed in your room.”

You don’t know when his room became the designated sex room, but you’re definitely not complaining.


	11. Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the format ! It’s meant to fit on my Instagram auburnwriter95 I just copy it over here . Sometimes I miss typos im sorry!

Chapter 11

“Come on, baby girl.” Namjoon crawls on top of you. “-you need to get up soon.” 

He brushes his fingers through your hair. “-I know you probably want enough time to shower and get a cute outfit on and get your stuff together-“

He presses a kiss to your neck, smiling as you groan and turn around.

“-I don’t want you racing out the door for your interview.”

You groan again.

“I got you breakfast and an Iced Mocha-“ he teases as he lifts off of you.

“-your favorites.”

You peek out with one eye open, unsure if he’s just trying to get you up or if he’s really being honest.

“Okay, so-  Jin made the food. But I ordered you coffee. That counts, right?” You can’t help but laugh as he does.

You want to get up, but you’re so comfortable under the large duvet. 

“Come on, Up.” Namjoon moves so he’s standing at the edge of the bed. You can’t see it, but he has a cold stare this time. He’s insistent that you do as he says.

“Don’t make me tell you again.”

You huddle the blanket closer to your face, happily humming at the soft texture.

He leans forward and grabs the edge of it, yanking it out of your hold and off of you completely.

You barely have enough time to process before he’s grabbing your ankles and sliding you down the bed.

“I said,  Up .”

He sits down on the bed and pulls you into his lap, ass up.

“Alright. Five it is, then.”

He starts off and you groan a little too uncomfortably for this liking.

Neither of you realized how sore you were from last night.

He rubs his hand soothingly as he lifts your shorts up, exposing your bare ass that’s slightly bruised.

“Ah, my poor baby. We’ll hold off on the punishment for now, then. But you still need to get up.”

He slides his hand down, between your folds and right along your clit. You moan beautifully at the sensation.

“If you want more of this, you’ll have to get up first and get dressed.” You whine in protest, but back off his lap and finally stand.

He comes up behind you as you’re stretching, unaware that your hand is moving up - that is, until you end up bonking him straight in the nose with the back of it.

He had the intent of wrapping his arm around your waist, but now he’s cutely rubbing the tip of his nose. 

You turn around with sudden ‘oops’ and ‘I’m so sorry’s as he laughs. 

“I didn’t think you’d resort to violence from having to get up in protest.” He jokes.

You’re on your tip toes, sliding his hand out of the way and kissing every inch of his face. 

“Sorry, Joonie.” You kiss him a final time before he leads you downstairs; breakfast freshly made and a coffee waiting for you.

You pick up your phone, sending jin a quick text. 

「 To: World Wide SeokJinnie 

Thank you for the food! ❤️ 」

「 From: World Wide SeokJinnie

No problem. Good luck with the interview today!  」

You’ve got about an hour and a half to go, plenty of time to get things together.

As you step into your closet to find something- your phone buzzes again.

「 From: Jungkookie  🐰

I have to head out to the offices today. I assume that’s where your interview is, right? Do you want to ride with me? 」

「 to: Jungkookie  🐰

Sure! What time are you leaving? My interview isn’t for another hour and a half. 」

「 From: Jungkookie  🐰

About then actually! I’ll swing by and grab you on the way. 」

「 to: Jungkookie  🐰

Sounds good to me! See ya then. 」

You’ve got a nice white dress picked out, black over shirt/sweater type thing. Black tights, and black boots. More than appropriate for the interview.

「 From: Soobinnie  🐇

Noona! When is your interview? Have you had it yet? How did it go? 」

You’re starting up the shower as your phone buzzes again, the little ‘kakao’ yelling at you.

「 to: Soobinnie  🐇

I haven’t yet! Jungkook will bring me in about an hour - 15.  」

「 from: Soobinnie  🐇

Ahh. Okay! Well good luck from all of us, noona. We are rooting for you! Hwaiting! 」

You step in and lay against the floor of the tub, soaking in the wonderful steam. You barely hear as the bathroom door opens, a very  naked  Namjoon insistent on joining you. He lets the towel around his hips drop, and steps into the tub. You greet one another with a sensual kiss, and he trails himself down to your hips. 

He knows you’re so sore from last night, so he goes easy and settles for just using his tongue and lips.

You’re definitely not complaining.

“Joon-“ you moan, fists in his hair as he starts to lick faster along your clit. You didn’t even notice the bullet in his hand - until he clicks it and brings it just where you need it. 

He slides it along your bud, his tongue hard at work to provide your core with some much needed stimulation.

He helps bring your legs over his shoulders, further devouring you.

“Fuck, Joon-“ you’re wiggling against his hold as you moan louder and louder. He raises his hips up and shifts his free hand to stroke himself, absolutely  enjoying the way you moan his name. 

He clicks the toy again, sending it to a stronger wave pattern- the one he knows that brings you undone at his touch.

His deep moans are everything, you could save it as a ringtone if he let you.

“I’m-  fuck -“

He doesn’t need any other warning, his strokes picking up as he sucks harder onto you. God, the way he gets off to eating you out is unlike anything else.

You clench harder onto his hair, signaling that you’re coming undone. He neglects his hardened member for a minute, putting his all into swallowing every bit of your heat.

He gives you a minute to recollect- bringing himself up to his knees so he can reach the shower head and move it further down.

When he turns back, he’s surprised to find you shifting around, your feet now where your head was.

You’re laying on your back - your face under his shaft as you reach for it.

he spreads his knees apart; sinking down further to give you just enough room to stroke his underside with your tongue. 

“Baby-“ he grunts. You already know he’s so close. May as well give him a little encouragement while you’re both here.

“Cum for me.” You moan as you lift your head back, pushing in just the tip of his cock to give him permission.

He knows how much you love giving oral, and he sure can’t resist when you offer.

He shifts a bit, moving closer as he angles his hips for a better thrust. He holds on to your waist and slowly starts to slide in, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fills your throat. You moan against his length, providing a better stimulation for him. 

He looks down, watching the way you move your head and take him in, deep throating every inch of him.

He brings himself forward just a bit, the advantage here is his much longer torso - he can reach well to your thighs for delicate kisses and strong bites -  and still give you a few inches of space if you need to pull him out. 

You’re whimpering against his lips, loving the way he marks you with bruise worthy hickeys nobody can see.

“I’m close, baby.” He sits back up and starts to thrust, one of his hands delicately around your throat as he feels himself moving in and out of you. 

You’re dragging your nails along his hips and thighs - inviting more of him in as he gets closer and closer.

“ Shit , kitten.” His hips buck and he starts to withdraw- but not before you grab his ass and push his length back in- swallowing every bit of him. 

“ Holy shit .” He watches as you gulp, his stance falling slightly forward as he puts his hands on your thighs to hold himself steady.

As he finishes, he finally pulls himself out. Both of you with heavy breaths. 

He slides himself back and leans forward to pepper kisses on your face.

“You’re gonna kill me with that someday, I just know it. You little  succubus .” 

You two finish up your shower, and he hugs you in place as you walk to the bedroom together. 

He takes the towel off from around your top, and uses it to dry you off before he helps put your dress on and zip it up. 

Buzz. Buzz. 

「 From: Jungkookie  🐰

I’ll be there in 30. Make sure you got everything you need.  」

「 To: Jungkookie  🐰

Ne,  seonsaengnim ! 」

「 From: Jungkookie  🐰

Don’t go calling me that  🤦♂️ I will turn around and you can drive yourself. 」

「 To: Jungkookie  🐰

Aw I’m just playing around. I appreciate you wanting to escort me to work.  」

Namjoon helps you get into the rest of your outfit- not that you need it - but he will take any excuse he can to touch you.

As you finish up your hair and makeup- grabbing copies of your resume, ID, visa, etc- you hear the sound of a car outside.

You give Joon a sweet kiss on the lips before you head out- rushing to the car. You see a surprise tuft of blonde hair sitting in the back of the car - unsure of which boy it is until you seat in the passenger side. 

“Noona!” He greets you, as wide of a smile as ever.

“Yeonjun! Youre heading out to the office today too?”

“Mhhm. Meeting taehyun and Kai to do another live soon. - “ he pauses for a minute. “-Annnnd cause I wanted to stick around and see how the interview goes. We talked with our managers and they already have a good idea on how you’ve helped us as a friend so far - and put in some work with bangtan-sunbaenims. They seem to really like you.”

“You’ll do great, y/n-ah.” Jungkook insists with his bunny smile. Little are you aware of, hes also spoken to them as well. They were taking a liking to how professional and private you kept things despite dating one of the members.

They pull up to the building, and you can feel your stomach drop. You’ve been here hundreds of times as a visitor - but now it’s much more anxiety inducing. 

You head up towards the interview room - despite being fifteen minutes early - you want to make a good impression. 

One of the three interviewers spot you by the door and wave you in with a smile. 

You all bow to each other and they offer you a seat across the table. 

It goes pretty well the first few minutes; they’re going over your resume, eeryukseuh, history with social media, what degree you have - asking all sorts of background questions. The first half they exercise the wording in English, and then switch to korean.

You’re a little nervous when they ask about Namjoon- but it’s only fair. They want a certain level of privacy and maturity within the company when it comes to staff. 

You tell them how you’ve been with Joon for years now as friends, and only a couple of those as courting or dating. They find it impressive you’ve kept away from the media, and prevented any sort of spark along the fans. It definitely shows you’re well versed in keeping things minimal. You ensure them that since you’ve worked around his schedule so much - that it’s more than prepared you for working with the younger group as a sort of handler.

There’s a bit of buffer when they discuss your visa- but they find no main issue as they’ve worked with over sea companies and employees plenty of times to ensure they’ll help cover that part. It’s easier to work around since you’re still technically in school where you have part-time classes - just taking a semester or two off due to corona.

Towards the end they’re discussing salaries, visa, length of term, etc. They all seem to have a pretty good idea of what kind of work you’ll bring. The young woman even compliments you for having put up with Jungkook for so long- as a friend or otherwise. It helps relieve you a bit when you both laugh, discussing different incidents hes gotten himself into. It’s a great way for her to understand how you’ve approached certain issues and how you’ve handled them in the past.

They explain that theyre flexible on terms, but scheduling will always be a little wonky as things go. Things are very unpredictable with the world as of late.

It comes to a close, and they ensure that you’ll hear back within a few days on who they pick. 

You escort yourself out, a shift of weight as you push the door out - its only then that you find five pairs of beady eyes looking up at you.

They were all here, waiting behind the door with their ears pressed. It’s cute - It reminds you of when your seven boys were that young.

Hyukai is the first to pop up, asking you an abundance of questions that you can hardly keep track of.

“I think it went pretty well. They said to give them a few days and they’ll let me know their decision.”

They all pile onto you for a group hug, just as Hobi comes around the corner. He can barely see your short ass under the giants, but he already knows what’s happening. he comes in to join the huddle and happily wiggles his hips. 

“Okay, okay-“ You laugh as you bring your hands up. “-I’m being squished into chests here and I’m also claustrophobic Y’know-“

They’re hesitant at first, but take a short step back so you can breathe. 

“For what it’s worth- it sounded promising to us, Noona.” Taehyuns beautiful eyes are even more circular as he smiles. You just want to pat his head and stick him in your pocket.

“How much did you listen to, exactly?” 

You hear Gyu gulp nervously, echoing Taehyuns.

“Well?” You ask impatiently.

“Well- not the first part. But, most of it.” Soobin admits. Part of being a leader - you answer when nobody else has the guts to do so.

“Honestly..” you pinch the bridge of your nose. “-I’m not surprised.” You pause for a moment-

“-By the way- Did you boys ever get to doing your Vlive?”

The others look confused, and Yeonjun offers a  small embarrassed wave. “We just wanted to know how everything would go, Noona.”

“

——————-8382-&3292&23&/8-&/82&2

“Did y-n-“

Jungkook doesn’t even get the rest of his phrase out, already frozen like a deer in headlights. You’re looking him up and down, hardly surprised by the fact hes holding enough snacks to feed an army. (Or, his ARMY.)

“Did I what?” You ask curiously.

“-I- was going to ask if you finished the interview yet.”

He cracks a wide  😬 awkward grin.

“So you were with them too? Are  all of you that interested in what happens to me?” You turn, facing the next one worthy of interrogation. 

“-Were you in on this too, hobes?”

“Nope. I was working in my studio and just happened across all of you.” He smiles. “But I’m glad the interview went well. They sounded like they really want to consider you.”

“Hobes-“

“Hmm?” He questions innocently.

“None of the boys have mentioned anything about the interview. Taehyun only said it was promising. how did you know how they sounded?”

He shuffles his feet, your eyes on him as he hides behind Hyuka. 

“I can still see you.” 

He flattens himself, and Taehyun joins in the fun of standing in front of Hobi. 

“ Gosh . What a bunch of kids.” You snicker.

“But you love us, or else you wouldn’t be here.” Gyu smiles softly.

“I debate that sometimes.” A laugh escapes you.

“Anyways- I have to get some visa paperwork done and I’d rather go ahead and work on that as soon as I can.” You turn to the human-turned-pile-of-snacks, rolling your eyes sarcastically at how ridiculous he is.

“I’ll give you a ride back if you need.” Hoseok offers up. “Let Kookie have some time enjoying being Hyung.”

You’re nervous, you haven’t had a moment alone with him since you and Namjoon started- well.

You were afraid it would be awkward, but didn’t want to be rude.

“Ah, sure. Whenever you’re ready.” You offer a small grin.

“We can go ahead and head out, I’ve gotta stop by the dorm cause I left some disks anyways.”

You both say you’re goodbyes to the others, and you’re dreading the silence as you both get in. You’re thankful his radio is at least playing.

“You know-“ he starts. You can feel your stomach dropping.

“This doesn’t  have to be awkward. I know you and Joon are new to the whole BDSM thing. But, we’re really a very normalizing and open community about advice or help. It’s okay to be alright with me helping him, and still be one of my closest friends, y/n.”

“Really?” you clearly had a way to go in learning.

“Of course! Well, at least in my side of things anyways. My girl and I are pretty private and keep to ourselves, but there’s plenty of online forums and porn channels to find legitimate teachings on things. They’re a very accepting place typically.”

“That’s.. pretty good to know actually. I was raised not to be so open on sex with my mom- my dad was the one I came to.

I  know -

Shocking . Usually it’s the other way around.”

“We aren’t so scary as a community. And it isn’t shameful to want to know more. I know a lot of stigma is had with mixed gender friendships, but I care for you and Joon. I don’t mind it if you need help on where to go.”

“Well-“ you laugh. “-you do seem to know a thing or two about putting people in their place, that’s for sure. And Joons sure grown with what hes tried out.”

“Okay- THAT was just to show joon that it isn’t so hard. And yeah: I had to try not to laugh. The look on your face was absolutely hilarious.”

You playfully hit him on the arm.

“Ayyyyaaa- what was that for?”

“Bullying me.” 

He fake gasps. “You know I would never stoop so low as to tease anyone. Pfft. You really don’t know me.”

“Really? Mister “I want it” doesn’t tease people?”

He lowers his sunglasses, shooting you a slightly intimidating glare at the red light.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His eyes are back on the road, acting so innocently.

“Sure, whatever you say Hobes.”

He flashes a half-grin and you can’t help but laugh with him.

“Do you want to grab some early dinner on the way back? I could go for a burger.” 

“Oooh. That does sound good, actually.”

“Alright, we can do drive through. I’ll grab something for Joon since I already know what he usually goes for.”

He pulls up to the apartment, and he’s helping you carry everything to the door. You step in after unlocking, and he heads off to the dorm after making sure you’re in okay.

Joon must be back at the dorm. You put the food away for later, it isn’t difficult to heat up in the oven anyways. 

You enjoy the few moments alone, making a mess as you eat your meal on the kitchen isle before sending Joon a message about dinner.

You throw the trash away, undress except for your underwear and socks - and step into your bedroom. 

As much as you enjoy your boyfriend, a little me-time never hurts.

You decide to put on the movie Noeul suggested earlier- something new on Netflix.  365 days.

At first you find it odd. Like, extremely. He kidnaps her and basically tricks her into falling for him? Eeeeeh. Yikes Stockholm syndrome. 

This was everyone’s Mafia AU come to life. You dont approve of that part- but, damn do the sex scenes get to you. 

Being pansexual is a struggle. 

You surrender and reach for your vibrator on the edge of the nightstand, watching as the main guy holds her under the shower. His hands tightly around her throat as he intimidates her.

Now  that’s something you’d like joon to do. You’d love to tease him and get smacked around playfully for pushing him past his limit.

You go for a while, but eventually turn it off as the story picks up again - that is - until it hits the scene where he chains her to the bed and uses the spreader bars.

Now  that ? You  love when Joon does that to you. You lean back into your pillow, and pick up with your toy again as you imagine him. 

You  could shoot him a text, but you’re in such bliss with your alone time.

You’re at it for at least ten minutes, finding it a little harder to get off -  probably stress from needing to get your paperwork done.

Footsteps go unnoticed, and you’re barely lucky enough to have clicked your toy off in time as you surrendered to the fact that you just couldn’t get off right now.

And while that was taken care of, you failed to turn off the TV hanging on your wall in time.

Joon opens the door (it was already open a few inches, usually your way of welcoming him in without warning - unless it’s closed. Oops.) and he finds you there- topless, laying on your sheets, and facing the TV where he finds what he assumes is  porn playing.

You jump at the sudden noise of someone opening the bedroom door, rushing to cover yourself and faintly coughing as you scatter for the remote to pause. 

Too bad you chose a bad frame of oral to pause it on.

You swallow your pride then and there.

“What cha doin?” He steps further in, kneeling against your bed. 

“I- Uh-  Noeul suggested a movie.”

You sink into the bed.

“A movie?” He grabs the remote near you, and presses play. 

“Yup.” You quietly yip. “Just A movie.”

Uh huh. 

He clicks his tongue and scoots closer to you, to which he finds your toy laying mere inches from you. He picks it up and shows you.

“What is this, then?”

Sh-fuck. Should have moved that. You’re hesitant to answer, but figure the truth was best right now.

“I- I did try.  But \- I just couldn’t. Too stressed out.”

His dom side subsides for a moment, and he hates hearing you were too frustrated to finish yourself.

“Does my baby need  help ?” He scoots closer to you and whispers in your ear. His left hand going over your nipple and giving a slight pinch.

Mmmmm .

His brow cocks at the noise, taking that as a much needed yes. 

He scoops you into his arms, wrapping his legs around your waist.

He drops you into his bed, rolling his hips against yours while your nails scrape against his back underneath his shirt.

He pulls away for a moment, flipping on the movie where it left off on his TV before returning to between your legs.

“What got you going to begin with?” He kisses against your collarbone.

“ Tell me , babygirl.” 

“She was teasing him, and he wasn’t having any of it.

He tied her up and made her watch as he found other ways to please himself.” You bite your lip as your face flushes.

“Oh? Is that it?” He says.

He accidentally leans on the remote, and it fast forwards a bit- but you tell him it’s a useless plot anyways. It’s only good for the sex scenes if even that.

“You do know I’ll have to punish you for even trying to get off without me, right?” His hand around your throat, lips to your jugular.

“I’ll  never complain.” You lick your lips and watch as he gets up and disappears. 

He knows he can’t do anything that requires spanking or too rough of penetration, seeing as you’re still so sore from yesterday.

You watch as he returns with the red rope from yesterday in his hands. You greet his now naked self with the spreading of your legs, and start to remove your underwear, but he stops you.

“No, baby. 

This is your punishment.”

He kneels forward, pressing your hands to your sides. Hes got plans for those later. 

For now, he does a beautiful job with a corset tie on your lower legs, and weaving it through your toes -holding them together. By the time he finished, the boat scene has started. 

He looks over for a second, commenting about how well she seems to take his cock- just like you do when you’re begging for it.

He sits up on his knees and puts your legs over his left shoulder, the tip of his member sliding so faintly against your thigh. You squirm in his hold, but know it isn’t going to budge. 

He grabs your larger double-stimulation vibrator and parts your underwear to the side- slowly shoving it in you - thrusting it in inch by inch to give you time to adjust. He bottoms it out into you, giving you a few minutes of pleasure before he turns off the vibrations. 

“Be a good girl, and I’ll let you come.”

He reaches for the cuffs, and puts them in place in front of you this time. You’re excited for the little bit of wiggle room he gives you- until you notice him standing up and hooking the chain to the ceiling of the bed frame. 

Damnit .

Your hips are begging, circling around for any sort of friction. 

When he returns, He fingers some of your slick between your own thighs - allowing him a comfortable spot to thrust his cock into. You watch as he starts to lean back as he pumps into your thighs - your ankles resting comfortably on his collar bone. 

You love watching his expressions. His eyes closed, head back, bottom lip near bleeding from how hard he sucks onto it, hips tilted. His arms are behind him, hands flat on the bed and his wrists turned away from you. Hands-free stimulation is his absolute favorite, aside from hearing the way you moan under him as every time he thrusts - hes pushing just enough on the toy to give you some form of penetration.

“Alpha.  Please .” You whine. Hes slightly surprised at the way you don’t resort it sir or master this time- you must truly be desperate.

“Turn it back on.” 

You struggle against the cuffs, trying to get enough of an angle to thrust your hips back at the toy.

He pauses, both of you listening in and you catching a glimpse of the sex scenes in the background. He knows it’s driving you even further- his eyes opening with a much darker glare as he feels you trying to move around.

“Does my little bitch need it  that badly?” He smirks. His right hand coming up to your ankles, and he leaves a faint kiss as they trail lower, and lower. His nails drag against your skin, leaving red marks behind as he gets closer to your hips. 

“Please, alpha,  please .”

He  loves hearing you beg for it.

His hand finally settles on the toy, and he turns on the vibration once more, slowly pushing it in and out of you. You emit a rather long and drawn out moan, his dick twitching at the sound.

“I love when you’re my little bitch in heat.” 

He adjusts himself so hes sitting up, his legs on either side of you as he sheaths his cock between your thighs once more. His long arm reaches down and clasps your throat, gaining another positive reaction as your eyes roll to the back of your head.

“Good girl,  that’s it .” He coos.

He starts to thrust again, this time as hes in a similar missionary position. Except your legs are over his left shoulder as he holds them there with help from the shibari, his left hand dragging circles with his nails on your ankle.

You’re so close, but he can tell you’re losing focus. 

“Look at me.” He demands. 

“Don’t think about anything else.

Focus on my voice, think about the way you feel having a thick toy shoved up your  soaking wet cunt.”

You take a minute or two, really getting into the rhythm of things. Your breathing kicks up when the characters do - and he can tell you’re close again. He won’t let you lose it if he can control that for you.

He holds each of you in these positions, using his hips to both ride your thighs and push against the toy. 

This definitely helped get your mind off earlier worries.

You watch as his cock disappears and reappears between your thighs, licking your lips and moaning any dirty praise you can think of. The fact hes using you like a fleshlight has you soaking your panties.

He’s pressing the toy harder against you, knowing you’re close. As you start to silently scream your moans and tug against the cuffs - he can tell you’re there. He’s mumbling praises, rewarding you for getting off.

He gives a couple of stuttered thrusts, groaning loudly against you as he paints your torso and inner thighs with his cum. 

You’re breathing heavily as he removes the toy, words barely loud enough for him to even make out. “Needed- that. So badly.” 

He looks to you as you have a beautiful post-orgasm smirk on your face. 

He kisses your ankles as he undoes his work, “Mmm. I’m glad I could help baby.”


	12. Dinner and bets

Chapter 12

It’s 4am.

You’ve developed a skill for waking up this early. 

After sliding out of bed carefully as to not wake Joon - You find yourself headed down stairs, and settle on a couple of cookies and a warm glass of milk as a late night snack. 

Your phone pops up, the memories feature showing you older photos. Some are from your first few months with Joon after he asked if you wanted to try dating.

You’re beyond embarrassed at the way you two used to be.   
Still figuring each other out: not communicating as well as you thought, insane schedules due to his constant tours, the rare but not-so-bad vanilla sex, the way he’d call you every night before bed and FaceTime you so he knew you were okay.. the way he avoided a lot of the harder conversations for fear of hurting you, and the way you two juggled a really bad timeframe of seeing each other in person.   
Things were so hard then. Neither of you felt like it was appropriate to ask for more, discuss problems.. you had a hard time beating yourself up over things and worrying if you were too clingy to make it work. You’re amazed it even worked as long as it did.

You still feel regret for the way you walked out that day. 

You remember seeing the practice room, the way his face looked as he smiled with his members. The feeling you had when someone else was around.  
You felt sick that day, and immediately found your way back to his apartment; collected your things- and left.  
No note, no sign.. nothing.  
You remember the look on his face as he walked up the stairs, oblivious to how you were feeling and the fact you were on the other side of the stair case going down. The taxi ride home was almost terrifying, he was blowing up your phone - asking where you were.  
It was only fair, he thought he had been robbed (and in a place like his? That’s terrifying to think of with how tight security is.) and you were taken hostage.  
Those messages tipped you over the edge as you reached your shared apartment with an old college classmate.

You don’t remember what made you answer the phone, but of course you did. You acted out on a quick decision rather than wait it out and cool off.  
You picked up, telling him to stop calling and leave you be.   
Too many things piled together. Missed dinner events youd later see on Twitter- missed parties. Not being invited to much more outside of the company building. It hurt. So badly. Why was he hiding you? You thought.

What’s the point of the collar? You echoed.  
He had given it to you after half a year together, and wanted to try to prove that he wanted you to be his as much as he was yours. His first step at proving he wanted to try to dive more into your kinks, to make you happy.  
But he failed to mention any of that.  
He had boxed it and given it to you and said that he knew you’d enjoy the collar, knowing it was something you briefly mentioned in the past. He misunderstood that you weren’t quite on page with what he meant, nor that doms need to be completely blunt on their intentions.

It came off as just another sex thing to you. You enjoyed it with him, but you were doubting just how much he wanted or could even handle a girlfriend; even after your mutual promise to make it work.

And none of the following events even remotely helped.

He pushed you a little too far with the questions, and you came outright with the darker feelings. Calling him things along the lines of being unfaithful in promises, lying about his intentions, accusing him of not letting or wanting you to be more than just a sex partner / and a spew of other things.

Your heart broke. You managed to chase him off. And for two long months, he let you be. You noticed he had slowed down on posting, hadn’t done any Vlives.. and you became worried. You regretted everything.

Then came having your job cut you off, and knowing damn well your collar couldn’t stay on. You were so mad at yourself for forgetting a good handful of items in such a hurry.

You just wanted to run back to him and apologize - but you knew he’d never forgive you.

But, past you bit bullet and all became right in the end. For the most part, anyways. Still in a hell of a pandemic.

Almost like clockwork, Joonie was walking down the stairs when he didn’t feel you by his side. You felt awful for being the reason he got so concerned - wishing he could sleep peacefully without you there in the middle of the night.  
“You okay?” He groans sleepily.

“Yeah.” You softly reply, minus a few tears on your cheek.

He walks over and joins you on the couch, holding you.  
“You’ve been awake at this time every night the past week- what’s going on babe?”

You sigh. You really do wish he wasn’t such a light sleeper.  
“Just, a lot.  
My dad; my job, worrying about the pandemic... thinking about us.”

“Us?” He questions. He knew about the others; but he didn’t think you were still on that.

“I just keep having dreams, regrets. Replays of things that happened. I guess it’s a blessing so I know how to fix myself- but I just don’t know how much longer I’ll need to sulk before I can forgive myself for certain words or-“

“Shhh.” He presses his finger to your lip.  
“Baby, it’s okay. I don’t care how many times we have to have this conversation. You’re still stuck in a endless routine called ‘quarantine.’ You’re gonna focus on a repeat of thoughts until something new comes by. It’s normal.  
This is why that job will be really good for you. I know it means time apart on occasion, but I don’t want you stuck in this apartment forever. You have a life to build outside of being my partner. Just because I’m well off doesn’t mean I give up or stop working- it just means if something doesn’t work out - I have a safety cushion. Enough room for me to get up and try again. Something other people don’t have. Something I’m glad I can give you.”

“I just feel like-“

“Don’t.” He says a little too sternly. “-Sorry.  
Dom joonie had to make an appearance apparently.” He softly laughs.  
“But- it’s not wrong you know? I know what you’re going to say. And you shouldn’t have to feel like you don’t deserve any of this. You’re my baby, now and forever. Nothing is going to change that.”

You realize what the root of your problems is, a sudden cramping in your abdomen. Joon looks concerned as you lean forward and shuffle off of the couch.   
You’re just grateful your cramps always start up a good bit before any blood does.  
“Baby?” He questions.  
You’re holding your abdomen with one hand, it feels like a whole stabbing in your stomach with your hormonal imbalance.  
He watches the way you’re bent over, counting breaths and trying to steady yourself before you walk.

“Ooooh.” He realizes.  
“Here, come on.” He leads you to the downstairs bathroom, making sure you’re okay before he walks away to grab you a bottle of pills and a heating pad.

“No wonder I’m so emotional.” You groan as you walk out of the bathroom a minute later. Thankfully. No blood in sight, but you still put something on just in case.

“That explains a lot.” You sit on the floor and rest your head on the coffee table. “Oi.”

He walks over to hand you what he’s collected, and plugs in the heating pad.  
“Thank you Joonie.” You mumble.

“Need anything else?... Chocolate milk? Stronger pain killers? Dick? An orgasm or two?” He winks.

You look up at him - almost ready to whack him for being so ridiculous. In all honesty- the last two sure have helped in the past, though. But considering how much pain this is, you doubt it would help. 

He gives you a few minutes before settling you both back into bed. You’re comfortably wrapped up in the heating pad, and the pain killers are working wonderfully.   
Since neither of you are able to sleep- he turns on a few episodes of ‘Sick Note’ while you start to doze off.

It feels like only minutes have passed, but in reality you’ve slept way past noon- 3pm to be exact.  
Your phone starts to ring, and you nearly trip over the cord of the heating pad as you realize you’ve left it across the room.

You recognize the number flashing across the screen, and it’s from Bighit.  
They’re calling already?  
You swallow and take a nice, deep breath before answering.   
“Yeobosayo.” 

Joon can hear you as he walks by the hallway, and judging by how polite you’re being - it’s obviously the hiring managers. He leans against the doorframe, listening in even if the other side is only a Charlie Brown scribble of audio.

A few minutes later you thank the other person for calling, hanging up and tossing it to the bed. You turn- almost startled- when you hear Joon clearing his throat.

“Well?” He asks impatiently.

You have tears at the edge of your eyes, and hes not sure if it’s from your period, being upset you didn’t get it, or if you-

Oof.  
You hug around him so abruptly that he barely even registered it.   
“Babe?”  
You’re mumbling into his chest, and for once he curses having larger pecks.   
“I can’t hear you.”  
He grabs your shoulder and shifts you back, thumbing a tear off your right cheek.

Not that he can tell; but you’re crying from the good news - and damnit for the fact that you have to cry at everything. Upset? Cry. Mad? Cry. Frustrated? Happy? Feel loved? You guessed it- Cry.  
You look up to him, lips turned at the corners.  
“They’re having a slight delay- but I start Wednesday.”

“Ahhh! Babe!” He squishes you back into his chest, barely leaving enough room to breathe.  
“I’m so happy for you. See? I knew you could get it.”

You’re mumbling again, but this time pushing against him.   
“Oops, sorry.” He chuckles.  
He presses a few kisses to your forehead.  
“Let’s get you dressed so we can go next door and brag to the members, hmm? A few of them owe you some bets don’t they?” 

Your brow raises. “Uh- so do you Joon. I wasn’t gonna forget so soon.”

This time, it’s his turn to run around the house. You eventually corner him in his home studio, and hes got the widest of smiles on his face.  
“Come on babe- just- focus- you need to get dressed so we can share the good news.”

“And I will. Once you tell me the rest of what you had planned for that day.”

“Well-“ he shifts and you mirror his stance.  
“-it involves a sex swing.”

“A- you- I’m-  
You got a what??”  
You’re not entirely sure you heard him correctly.

“Okay, well I got one for over the door- one we can put up to the ceiling but it’s more permanent s-“

“You got more than one???”

His eyes shift around the room, a mischievous grin on his face. “Well- I figured why not try out everything we can? And this was something easy to start with.-  
It’s in the closet. Well, both are. I didn’t hang them yet since it was more or less a surprise.”

You take a few steps back, headed out of the room and darting for his closet.   
You find them both boxed up and in the back, hes treading behind you and towering you as you fumble through the boxes.  
“Wow.   
I’m. Surprised honestly.”  
You carry the main one out to the bedroom, and lay it out. Curious how this even works.

“I’ll get around to hanging it up and we can try it out in a few days.” He walks up behind you and wraps his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder.   
His hands come over yours, dragging you away from the item, and you let him.  
“Let’s go tell the boys the good news, eh?”  
He spins you around and kisses you, cupping your face in his hands.

“Mm.” You hum happily. “Alright, alright.”

You get changed, but don’t bother with makeup or trying to look extremely presentable. You’re too impatient to get over there and let them know.

Tae owes you dinner, Jimin owes you a pet, and joon- well, you’re not letting him live down the sex swings.

He grabs his keys and you two are out the door, heading over to the dorm a few buildings over - and you happen to find Jin on his way back from his place. Hes carrying a lot of tupperware absolutely full of food.   
“Oh, Jin!” You call out.  
“Here, let me help.”   
You and joon each distribute, lightening the load off Jins shoulders.  
“Thanks you two, sometimes it’s hard juggling so much. I figured I wouldn’t need my little wagon this time.”   
Joon turns the lock and kicks the door for jin to go in first, the other members wafting the smell of food. They’re curious as to what smells so good- and he sets everything out on the kitchen counter with help.

“I made a huge plate of Carbonara. Enough to go around a few times-.” Jungkook approaches and he takes advantage, nudging the younger ones abdomen. “-especially with this one around.” He chuckles.

“I’m still growing, hyung! I have to eat a lot for when I bulk up too you know.”   
You try so hard not to stare when he flexes to show off to Jin- goodness. What happened to the baby maknaes? 

As everyone gets plates out and sit around the table, joon starts nudging you with his shoulder. It’s a little too obvious- of course completely on purpose.  
Sugas the first to notice, asking whats going on between you too.

“Y/n has some news she wants to share.”

You have no idea why that makes you blush, but now you’re hiding your cheeks in your hands.

“News?” Jimin perks up. Your cheeks almost hurt from smiling so much with everyone now staring. “Is it about the job?”

“So soon??” Taehyung questions.

You give them a small nod, and Jimin leans closer.  
“Did you get the job???” His eyes are wide, and corners of his mouth turned so high that his eyes almost disappear.

You offer a hum in return, and here come Hobi, Jimin, and Kookie to drag you from your seat and squish you into a group hug. The others soon join, and suddenly you’re in the middle of what looks like a sacrifice as they back off - still circled around you.

“I start Wednesday. There was a slight delay on getting things set up. But I don’t even mind. I’m so happy. I can’t believe they called me back so quick after.”

“You know what this means right?” Hobi perks up. “We got to take you shopping tomorrow! Get some nice outfits for work. Of course you don’t need to look all done up. But why not? You’re working around idols!”

“And I’ve gotta take you shopping soon for a kitten.” Jimin chimes in.

“And tae owes me dinner for a week.” You cross your arms and look up at him, stepping just in front of him.  
He chuckles before giving you a second hug, so relieved his noona has something to do after such a stressful few months. “Yes, that I do. It’s a date.” He eyes your boyfriend and throws his hands up with his boxy smile. “Hey- a deals a deal. You’ll just have to share her, Joonie.”

The older one can’t help but scoff.

“Alright.” Jin adds. “-everyone finish your food before it gets too cold.”


	13. A swing?

Chapter 13.

“I don’t know about this- yellow isn’t entirely my color.” Your hands run down your sides, a questioning grin across your face as you circle around on the small platform surrounded by mirrors. “-yknow? Just.. mixes weird with my undertones.”

Hobi stands even closer to you, adjusting the edge of the shirt and slinging the harness over your shoulder. “Yaaah. You really don’t know much about fashion do you? And besides-“ he smiles as he kneels down and fixes the cuff of your pants tucked into the sneakers he picked out. “-it pops against your skin tone.”

“I think you look great in anything, babe.”  
Namjoon calls out as he’s laid back in his chair. 

“Oh please- you hardly know enough about street fashion.” Hobi snorts at Joon.   
“You’d be happy even if she had on a baggy shirt and a pair of your boxers.”

You can’t help but look away and cover your mouth, laughing at the burn.

“You’re not wrong there.” He agrees.

Oi, vey.  
You hide your cheeks again, blushing.

“Alright, well.” He turns his head and clicks his tongue, brushing off his brothers words. “-This is a good looking outfit on you. The shorter shirt and high waisted pants compliment your larger hips, too.  
Now take that off and come back on with the next outfit I picked out. But we’re definitely getting you this one.”

“Alrightttttt. Arasoo.”   
You head back and switch into a beautiful long sleeved dress, it’s transparent on the sleeves and high mesh sort of collar - with a solid sweetheart neckline and the skirt part goes down to your knees. Hobi paired this with some thigh high boots - and you were grateful to find some that would go up. Downside of having larger thighs and calves for sure. Asian sizes were something that didn’t really work much for you.

You’re a little unsure of how you feel in it, but it sure is beautiful.   
You step out and nearly miss your first one- forgetting the drop on the floor when you step out of the changing room and head towards the mirrors/guest area.

You’re back on the platform, and Hobi approaches you with a little bag, and a belt to go around your waist.   
“Aaaah. I like this.” He puts his finger to his chin, looking you up and down before he puts the accessories on.  
“It definitely fits you, but I feel like we’re missing something.” He ponders for a minute and walks off, before returning with some bracelets and a necklace that he swiftly puts on you.

“How do you feel?” He grabs the collar and adjusts it. “Do you like the dress? I know it’s not entirely your style since you’re jungkooks twin and all with black clothes, black baggy pants, black high top boots-“

“I like it.” You interrupt with a gentle twirl, Namjoon smiling through the mirror at how cute you look.  
“I certainly feel better with the accessories added.”

“Alright, I think it looks good too. keep pile then. Next.” He waves you off before he returns to his seat next to joon.

This third one is a loose white dress, not entirely too much shape to it but you don’t completely hate it. It reaches your wrist, and mid way to your thigh. This time, paired with a comfier knee high white shoe.  
You toss on the white over shirt Hobi had paired with it, and make your way back out.  
You always feel so much shorter after taking of heels, and sometimes you hate being so self aware of how tiny you are.

You’re twirling again as you stand on the platform.  
“I’m not entirely sure about it being shapeless if it’s a dress.” You point out. Hobis staring at you like you’re practicing choreography, and it’s rather intimidating.

He disappears again, and he’s returned with a few accessories. Again, another harness style except this buckled twice around your waist, and has a sort of suspender hanging around your hips. He takes off the over shirt and dresses it on you. You’re standing there holding out your arms like some Barbie in a T-Pose and you feel ridiculous - but whatever works for him.

He moves the top straps over your shoulders, adjusting you in it before helping you back into the over shirt.

Mmm, not bad. You’re glad hobi has realized your love for buckles and straps in fashion. It’s a beautiful aesthetic.

“Yes on this one?” He asks.

You’re twirling again, and thank god Hobi is at eye level because Joon definitely got a view of something he’s grateful nobody else did.   
“I love this. It’s beautiful. Probably my favorite so far.”  
You notice Joon raising his brow, and you defensively raise a hand in a shrug pose.   
“What?” 

His gaze shifts between your eyes and your ass, making it beyond obvious he’s giving you a hint not to twirl too much.   
“Ah.” You mouth. 

So, wear with shorts or get punished. Got it.

“Okay, add it to the keep pile too.” He gives you a gentle smile, grateful you’re liking so much of the stuff he puts together. “-just a few more to try and then we can grab lunch and head back to the dorm in a bit.” 

After all is said and done, you’re in line and holding a few accessories with the clothes in your shopping cart. Curiosity bites, and you look at one of the price tags.   
Oh.   
God. Why didn’t you think to look earlier? Oh wait - because you didn’t think they’d be THIS expensive.  
There’s no way you’d let them spend so much- and with how many clothes you have??  
Hobi and Joon finally join you in line, having a slight delay as they had to go to the bathroom but insisted you go ahead and save them a spot.  
You’re holding an item of clothing, your thumb on the tag and eyes wide as you point it out.  
“Joon-“ you speak barely above a whisper.  
“Do you realize how expensive these are?” You ask with pure shock in your voice. 

Hobi notices the commotion and steps closer so he can hear you.   
“Is there a problem?“ he tilts his glasses, emitting a shiver from you as he just.. radiates intimidation.  
“I- didn’t notice the price tags. You two really don’t-“ you start to speak defensively and apologetically.

Taehyung happens to show up and greets you three as he stands behind you in line.

“-Don’t even.” Hoseok nearly growls and it even scares Tae as he steps back with a confused look on his face. He’d only seen that reaction from Yeontan before.  
You still wonder what the hell kind of dom school he got into to be able to switch you off so fast sometimes.

“But I-“ You start again.  
Submissive stubborn brat.

“No.” He insists rather sharply, and you swallow nervously. Joons just chilling off to the side, not even daring to get involved.

“It’s a gift-“ his whole demeanor changes as he goes from scary to a ball of sunshine. he leans his elbows on the edge of the cart, resting his chin on the back of his hands. “-from us. No need to worry, y/n-ah.”

“Taehyungie.” He calls out, and taes almost scared to step forward. 

“Y-yes?” He chokes out.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll pay for your things if you take y/n down to the food court and wait for us. We won’t be long.” He softly waves his hand.

“Ah- Ne, Hobi-hyung.” He ever so slightly bows.  
”고마워.” He places his stuff in the cart, and you do the same.  
You almost protest, but you know he’s just doing this so you can’t nose along the rest of the prices or the receipt. He’s learned his lesson and next time he definitely won’t let you anywhere near if he can help it.

Taehyung places his hand on your back, walking you out of the store behind you and until you reach the pretzel stand. Mmm. You liked the ones with pepperoni. They reminded you of being back home, having a typical movie day with your dad. They might be far too greasy, but it’s the nostalgia that gets you.

Taehyung heads down to the Panda Express and grabs some stuff, as you’re stood at the pretzel place and getting yourself a large one and a drink.

You two meet at the table and he’s slurping down his noddles as fast as he can. Gosh, you two are only a few months apart but look at him go. You only wished you had his metabolism.  
He picks up a piece of chicken with one of the toothpicks given, and offers you it. You happily nod and offer him a bite of your pretzel in exchange.

The sort of sibling-vibe between you two was always so cute. You never got to meet your half-brother, and sometimes you wonder if this is how it would have been.

“So, I know we’re eating lunch- but do you want to go somewhere for dinner tonight?”   
He tilts his head back, loudly slurping and embarrassing you around the other people. you softly hit him on the shoulder like scolding a younger brother. “Ayyaaa. What was that for?” He snarls.   
“You’re so loud, what if someone noticed you?”  
He stops chewing and stares into the abyss.   
Sometimes he forgets he has to watch himself. He’s only grateful there’s not a lot of people here on a monday afternoon and with COVID and all.

“Ahh, right.” He almost frowns.  
“Sorry.” He pauses a few seconds too long.  
“Anyway- dinner? Tonight?”

“We don’t have to go out all in one week- just whatever’s good for you.” You insist.

“We’ll see how tonight goes then.” He gives you his typical smile, and you reach up with a napkin to wipe the sauce off his cheek.  
Yup, sibling dynamic at best.

You see Hobi and Joon approaching, several bags in both hands. They wave to you both before setting it down and leaving to find some food.

Of course they both come back with Americanos in hand. At least they had the decency to get subway- some sort of food other than their coffee.

“I’ll hold onto the receipts.” Hobi says to your boyfriend, unwrapping his sandwich as he settles into his chaif.  
“Just in case anything needs exchanging.” He turns to glare at you. “And so little miss nosey doesn’t see the rest of the list.”

“I’m grateful for the gift, really.” You defend. “-I just didn’t think it would be so expensive and I felt b-“  
He leans in and reaches across the table, his finger hovering your lips.  
“Don’t.” He repeats, holding it there and staring directly into your soul. You almost choke when you nervously take a sip of your drink.

“You never need to worry about that.” He sinks back. “Definitely didn’t break any of our banks. Besides, we like helping people.”

That is true. They’ve done more than enough for campaigns and donations.

“Got it?” He snaps out of nowhere, and you shift to looking back at him.

You let out the heavy breath you didn’t even know you were holding.  
“Yes, Hobi.” You offer a smile.  
“-Thank you. Love ya.” 

“Uh-huh.” He says sarcastically. Of course Joonies snickering, he’s not able to shut you down so easily yet. 

“What are you laughing at?” You call him out.

“You, being such a brat.”   
Oooh, he’s bold.

You roll your eyes, and since he doesn’t respond- you hardly think anything of it: until he picks up his phone and shoots you a quick text. 

「From: Lover Boy 🔐   
Behave. Or else I’ll take you right back to the dressing rooms and make you regret it.」

You lower your phone and focus back on the pretzel. Not even bothering to look at Hobi or Joon.

Damn them.

After you all eat and gather your things, you head out to the car and you’re sat in the back with Joon.   
Hobi upfront driving.

You lean against Joonies shoulder, comfortably sinking into the warmth of his body.

You shut your eyes, aiming to relax for a bit as you stretch out in the seat. It isn’t much longer before Hobi announces the arrival - and you find it hard to believe that you got to the dorm so quick.  
You hear your side door open, hobi helping you out.  
You’re at some sort of a strip mall, a large salon dead infront of you.  
“HUH? This isn’t h-“

“Surprise!” Hobi shouts as he lifts his hands up.  
“Joon got you an appointment at the same time with Tae.”

You turn to him, and he’s got a wide mischievous grin on his face. “Baby-“ you almost protest, but instead bring your hands to his chest and give him a sweet cheek kiss.  
“You really don’t have to do all of this, but thank you.”

“It’s not a problem.” He kisses your forehead before leaning into your ear, whispering. “I’m glad you like it.” You feel his hand subtly shift to your ass as you four walk in, his reward for you behaving.

Tae steps in first, the receptionist greeting you all.  
“Taehyung Kim for 3:00.” She writes something down and takes him to the back. 

So this must be where all the Bighit boys go.

Namjoon leads you to the front desk as a second woman shows up. “Kim Namjoon for 3:15. I know we’re a few early - we’re with Taehyung.”

“No worries.” She goes over the reservation, and checks that it was for a young lady but reserved by him. She leads you both back with a beautiful smile.  
“Follow me!” 

By coincidence you’re only a chair down from Taehyung - scruffing his hair as you walk by.

“Make sure you let me know how it goes. I’ve got some basic stuff Hobi suggested I plan- but feel free to let her know if there is anything else you want done. It’s on me babe.” He leans down and kisses you.   
“I’ll be back at the apartment with Hobi and then I’ll pick you up later. So let me know how it goes.”

“Okay. - and Thank you Joonie.” Another farewell smooch and hes off.

You’ll definitely have to repay him.

Taes stylist comes up first, and you over hear him talking about wanting a new perm.  
He did always look his best with some texture to his hair.

Yours soon approaches, and she’s a tall beautiful blonde. She certainly knows a thing or two about hair care.  
You both go over what Joon scheduled for basics, and you add in that you’d like a bit of a framing trim with some subtle highlights added in.  
Something to freshen up your look, at least.

About halfway in- you’re looking at Tae and how lengthy his process is.  
So. Many. Curlers.

He takes out his phone and snaps a quick picture once all is settled, and now he just waits.

“So what are we thinking for highlights? Ash tone? More of a warm tone? Blonde? Do you want to add some dye over them? Maybe make a nice balayage?”

“Ooh. Balayage is my favorite actually. I’d like that. Just a normal blonde is fine, nothing too drastic and something to blend with my roots since I don’t really do salons often.” 

She’s brushing through your hair with her fingers, feeling the soft virgin parts of your hair.  
“I can tell: it’s so soft. You’re doing a great job taking care of it. But we could absolutely do away with these dead ends.”

You lean back as she starts her process. You’re in the chair maybe an hour and a half before you’re ready for a wash. Poor Tae is still in his chair - playing some game on his phone as the chemicals sit.

You return and she starts to give you a wonderful blowout, adding a wonderful bit of volume to your hair.   
Just as she gets about half-way done blow drying, Taes finally able to finish his hair up. the stylist rinsing and styling his hair out as yours is being completed.

He shoots a quick text to Joon - and both stylists help escort you out as they thank you for stopping by.

You’re already on your tiptoes and messing with his hair, both of you staring at yourself in the mirror as you overlook the new dos.  
He swats you away, however.   
“Auyyyaaa. No touching! You might mess it up.” He whines.

⚠️ eating disorder and weight mentions later on ⚠️ 

“Arasso, you big baby.”  
You give him a smug look before crossing your arms.  
“But it looks great though.” 

He shoots you some serious side eye before thanking you for the faint compliment. 

Jimins the one who pulls up, waving his hand out the window as he grabs the attention of both of you.  
You elect to sit in the back, happy to stretch out with all the room as you didn’t get to finish your nap earlier.   
He leans over the seat Tae is in, and turns to you with a smile. “I love the new style, Noona! The blonde tones really suit you. It reminds me of Hobis ‘chicken noodle soup’ hair.’ They did great work.” 

“Ah.” You flip your hair with a smile. “-thank you Jimin.” You blow him a subtle kiss and he pretends to catch it.  
“I figured something new wouldn’t hurt since I want to look my best for my first day.”

Jimin reminds you both to put on your seatbelts, and pulls out of the parking lot.  
“Speaking of~” he starts off. “Have you told the boys yet? I didn’t hear Yeonjun say anything when I saw him yesterday.”   
He lowers his yellow shades and peeks at you through the rear view mirror.  
“Are you just waiting to surprise them?”

“That’s the plan. It’s been very hard not to tell them, though.” You smile widely. “I know they’ll be grateful to know someone they’re familiar with is going to be helping out.  
Right now it’s just for some assistant work on some reality show they’re doing an episode for, help with scheduling a music performance- setting up make up artists, stylists - etc. and then helping them host a vlive. I’ll be working with a team since we’re taking over one of the managers as she is on maternity leave. They’ll upgrade me if they like me enough to a more permanent job.”

“Ooooooh, I see. Well, I know you’ll do well. You’ve put up with us for so long.” He laughs.

“Ah, come on. We aren’t so bad, Jimminie. It’s mostly Jinniehyung and Jungkookie going at it.” He slightly wafts his hand.

“Well.” His eyebrows raise and he tilts his head, his cheeks ever so slightly closing his eyes as he smiles. “- I don’t disagree there.” 

It’s not long before you arrive back at the dorm - Hobi and Joon with Suga in the back room as theyre composing a few final touches on some sample tracks before sending it out to the others.

You decide to grab a snack and lay out in the living room with the others - Jimin and tae now fussing at one another for god knows what. It’s always kind of cute to you, though. You have your old highschool best friend from the states going on ten years together. Both the same age as they are. You miss getting to see her so often, and even the moments you two bickered were something you cherished. You make a note to FaceTime her later and show her your new hair, seeing as it’s been a few weeks since you two had time to talk.

Jins across the room playing some MMO, and Jungkook is laying on the couch adjacent to the one you’re on - watching some reruns of Haikyuu on the TV.

You’re just happy to finally be home - well, in a place you can call home at least and rest after being out all morning and afternoon.

“Noona!” Jimin calls from the kitchen.

“Ne?” You turn over and answer with a yawn.

“Are these the clothes you got today when shopping?”   
He waddles over like a happy penguin, carrying the bags over to the living room.  
“I want to see what you got!”

“Ah, sure.” You wave your hand to him. “Go ahead. Dig around. Let me know what you think.” 

He carefully sorts out everything, pants in one folded pile - shirts in another - accessories, shoes, etc.  
“Oooh these are nice.” Hes holding up one of the fashion harnesses. “-I assume Hobi picked most of this out?”

“Oh, yeah.” You smirk. “He looked over everything and nothing was passed by without his approval. He probably would’ve watched my hair process if it weren’t for having to come back here to work. But- I don’t sweat it. He’s good.”

“I envy Hobi-hyung.” He says as he’s starting to place things in different bags. “-He can pull off anything.” 

Your brow raises and you shift from the seat you’re in, “-and are you implying that you can’t?” You retort. “Have you SEEN yourself Jimin?” 

“Ne, Noona.” He replied a little snarky. “But I’m not as tall for one and-“

“Ani. Jimin. Hajima. Don’t you even start that up or so help me-“ youre learning forward on the seat, staring into him as a more stern side of you shows. You slide down to join him on the floor, your hand brushing his knee.  
“We all have our insecurities. You know this, you preach this.” You sigh. “But- I know it’s always the positive influential pushers who truly need reminding the most.”

He agreeingly mumbles in return, sorting the last of the clothes away. “That’s for sure.” He’s seen how things effect his members, the kids. It’s isn’t easy at all when half the world is watching you be part of the biggest band in history.

“Hey-“ you offer a hand to cup his face. “You know you’re one of my favorite brother-figures, Jimin. If you ever need to talk to someone, I’m here. You know I’ve been through the same battles you have.” You more or less gesture at your body by poking your tummy- to most of the western world, you’re considered somewhere between ‘plus size, curvy, thick, obese, or fat.’ But the asian countries? Oof. It’s something you’d rather not even acknowledge. Jimins never even been near that line and you got so sick of the comments he would get. Not that he knows how aware you are of everything, though. 

Poking your self like the pillsbury dough boy did get a small lift of a smile from him, at least.

You’re not sure if it’s the right choice to try to give him a situation, but you try for it:  
“You guys taught me to love myself, it’s why I stopped being so hard about losing weight and just working more towards finding better fitted clothing and not limiting myself. Y’all helped me understand that it’s about being healthy and doing what’s best for me. not nit picking every stretch mark and roll.”

He sighs with a faint smile.  
“I get what you mean, noona. If I ever do feel I need to talk about it more in depth - I’m glad I have you.”

You scoot forward and offer a side hug. “Whatever you need, Jimin. I’m always here for you. Same as the rest of the boys.”

You’re both interrupted by a loud snore from Jungkook.  
“Okay, not to break subject. But he definitely gets that from Namjoon.”  
You two laugh at how loud the kid gets. You’re almost concerned he would bruise a lung.

Namjoon steps in as you say his name, “who gets what from me?” He pops in with a cheery mood, finally laying eyes on you when he realized you three made it back home.

“Ahhh, babe.” He approaches and helps you up off the floor. His hands at your temples as he holds the sides of your face. “Your hair came out great! I love the blonde. It’s a good look for you.” He leans in and kisses your forehead. “Sorry I got held up. Hopefully Jimin wasn’t too bad of an Uber driver.”

“Hey! Excuse you. I’ve had my license much longer than you’ve had yours.” You try so hard not to laugh, but it escapes you nonetheless.  
Sarcastic humor and roasts are definitely Jimins gifts to the world. 

Joon looks defeated almost, before he retorts back with an evil grin. “Well at least I grew before you did.” 

You worry at first how Jimin will take it, but when he leaps up with a smile on his face and trying to chase down the older - you breathe a sigh of relief at how ridiculous they are. 

Jimin ends up tripping over something, and crashes into the wall as Namjoon turns - thankfully it isn’t anything serious. He at least caught himself.   
But it wakes the poor, sleeping kid in the living room as Tae emits a boisterous laugh.

“무슨 - 무슨 일이야?” His eyes are puffy when he sits up, hair dangling in his face as he’s barely conscious enough to comprehend what’s going on.

“Jimin, that’s what happened.” You chuckle.  
“Go back to sleep little prince, I’m sure jin will wake you before dinner.”

He mutters something along the lines of an oh/ah with a faint nod of approval before crashing again.

“See?” You cross your arms as they’re all quietly laughing.  
“-Y’all went and woke the baby. Now, behave.”

Joon takes advantage, pulling you aside to the other room. running his thumb over the lock as he holds it in his palm. His words cause you to shiver as he whispers so nonchalantly- “I’d watch that pretty little mouth of yours before you start making demands.” 

You look him up and down while biting your lip. “Yes, sir.”

“You know- as much as I love this hair- I do miss it not being so long.” His lips press to your ear. “It’s less to grab onto.”

You moan at the way he presses his chest into you.   
You’re a little worried the other members could walk in, and as you make even the slightest movement to adjust for some space - he grabs your wrist and pins them to the wall above your head.  
“How about we head home and try out our new toy, huh?” His nose pressed to your neck as he delicately licks a subtle tease of stimulation over your sensitive spot. “I’m not needed until after dinner.” A soft kiss to your jugular. “-I’m all yours.”

You let out the softest of moans while nodding in agreement. “Please.” You beg.  
He leads out and you quickly grab your things, thanking Jimin for sorting them out before you two head out - Joon popping his head in before he locks the door to let the others know he will be back in a while.

-

Joon helps hook you into place, your hands grabbing onto the upper part of the strap that goes around your back. He leans you in as he settles you into the seat strap - and locks your ankles into the third straps cuffs.   
Damn, he’s sure enjoying that full view of you spread out and hovered.   
He reaches for a glass of water he left on the night stand, and picks up a piece of ice to hold between his teeth. He leans in and circles it around your nipples, looking you in the eye as you whimper in response.  
He slowly moves down, settling it around your hips and continuing his circular motions.   
You watch as he spreads the rest of it along your torso, licking a stripe down to your pussy as he finally dives in. His tongue is restricted to your clit due to the blood, but he’s never once cared much about any of the mess.  
Your legs fight against the material holding them in place, your muscles twitching at the sensation on your sensitive bud. he shifts away for a second to give a subtle kiss on each of your ankles before the next step.

Your lips are parted, tongue between your teeth and your eyes half folded. He loves the way you look as you beg for him.

He grabs his shaft and runs his tip along your slit, teasing for a few minutes before he finally surrenders.  
The way your whole body moves with his when he thrusts- fuck. Just as he’s thrusting in again, your body’s slamming back down on his.  
He’s more than enjoying the way he doesn’t have to hold onto you like normally - giving him more free range with his hands. His nails trace up your torso and settle on your nipples- pinching them lightly before he takes one in his mouth and sucks hard enough to bruise.

His eyebrows twitch at the way you moan, tugging even tighter on the restraints. 

His thrusts pick up speed, and shit - the fact that they’re so much more intense drives you insane. Usually you can’t get far without clitoral stimulating. You assumed you’d have to beg him for the hitachi - but you may not even need it this time.

His lips settle on your rib cage, determined to leave a bruise of a hickey there that’ll stay for days.  
“You like the way I feel, kitten? Filling you up and fucking you senseless? God, You’re so fucking wet.”  
You’re breathless and utter a faint ‘yes’ between moans.

He has to pull back for a moment, calming his body down as he’s getting too close far too quickly. This sure is one hell of an experience.  
“I want you to turn over for me.”  
He leans forward and helps you adjust, now flipped over. Your ankles are recuffed - holding you apart still. And your front secured into the two larger straps, your arms under you as you’re holding onto the one that goes around your chest. It’s a wonderful coincidence the way it feels so good as the fabric rubs against your nipples. 

He grabs onto your hips and slowly enters you, his presence greeted with a long drawn out moan as you enjoy the way he fills you up so well. He gives slow, shallow thrusts to start as he reaches down and fingers at your clit.   
He wants you to stretch out a little bit more from this angle before he pounds into you - and damn are you impatient. Even with knowing he doesn’t want you sore tomorrow.

He bottoms out and his hips jerk, circling enough so he’s moving only an inch out of and back into you. You start to drench him again - loosening up as he rubs your delicate bud.  
“That’s it, baby girl.” He places his palms onto your back, and picks up his pace again.   
“You feel so damn good around me.”  
He’s leaving kisses down your back, groaning each time you come back down on him and meet his length half way.   
You’re squeezing against him so tight with each kegel. 

Namjoons got his arms around your waist, pulling you even closer as he fucks into you. His lips settled on your shoulder.  
“Does my baby need her toy? Are you getting close my little slut?” 

You helplessly moan against him, telling him to just keep doing exactly the movements he is - he’s so perfectly hitting your spot. 

“What a good whore for daddy.” His left hand slides up to your throat.  
“So horny you don’t even want me to stop.”  
His right palm reaches to your ass, grabbing it as hard as he can and leaving indents. 

You don’t know if it’s the swing intensifying his thrusts, the ribbed condom, or the fact you’re still on your period - but he definitely feels so much better than usual. You can feel more of his tip pressing further into you, something about your entrance clenching so hard against him - begging for a kind of release you haven’t come across in a long time.

Your thighs hold him into place as they tighten around his hips - he’s left twitching against the space he can still thrust.   
“Fuck. I’m gonna cum.”   
Your eyes roll back, shutting as you’re starting to release.   
“Want me to cum inside you, kitten? Knot you like the little bitch you are?”   
He doesn’t even get an answer, but your physical response is more than enough as your thighs bring him in further.   
You hate that it isn’t the same filling reward as when you can go without a condom, but just having him fill you in any way possible is more than enough to tip you over.

You’re holding on even tighter, your hips moving with his as he bucks into you for the last rough thrusts. Your teeth sinking into your wrist, your whole body silently screaming as you finally cum in return.   
“That’s it, baby. Cum for me.” He praises.  
His hands are sliding along your body, feeling every inch of you as you squeeze and twist against his length.

He’s kissing all along your back and hips, soothing you before he undoes the straps and helps you to lay on the floor before he walks off to the bathroom.  
Your eyes are still shut, left catching your breath as you lean on your back - the swing a few feet above you.

Namjoon returns, and climbs on top of you. He adjusts to move his hands under the back of your head, holding you gently as you wrap your leg around his hip.  
Happily humming, his lips part yours as he presses against you.   
Nothing like an intense make out session post a mind-blowing orgasm.   
His right hand slides out, and his fingers intertwine with yours.   
“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He smiles within the kiss.

“Mm. I’ll always enjoy you, Joonie. That was great.”   
After a few moments together, you finally shove him off with a gentle push. You hate to ruin the moment, but you’re not all that comfortable without at least a tampon in and some panties.


	14. Dessert

Chapter 14

“So? How was your first day?” You’re greeted as you step into the dorm. “Did the kids give you hell? Did you get lost on the tour?” Hobi smirks as he walks by you to get to the fridge, grabbing a cold bottle of water.

“Oh - it went pretty okay. Not much other than the meeting for new employees, tour, schedule planning, going over the contract rules. Pretty boring for a first day.”

“Ah, well it’ll get better with time. And eventually you’ll come home so tired and warn out that you won’t know what to complain about first.” He jokes, but it isn’t a far stretch of truth with this job.

“Hey! You’re back.” Namjoon comes down from the main staircase, hugging around your waist. He overheard the earlier bit. “And yeah- I agree with Hobi. Once things pick up you won’t have time to complain though.” He goes in to kiss your forehead like usual-  
“Is this new?” He gestures to the beanie. “I’ve never seen it before.” 

“Oh. It’s from Hyuka. Has his school logo on it.”   
He smiles cutely, “I’m glad the kids like you so much. I assume they’re thrilled now that they know.” his palm reaches to scruff the top of your head - to which the movement just barely shifts it enough to show the bandaid underneath.  
You didn’t even realize until he gave you a double look-hooking his finger under the material and moving it aside. Showing the rather large bandaid.  
“What is this?” He asks, half-demanding half-concerned.. “-the hell happened?” 

“It’s a long story-“ you start nervously.

He crosses his arms, brows furrowing together.   
“And you’re gonna tell me.”

“Just- don’t worry okay?” You sigh in defeat.   
“It’s nothing serious.” 

—•••••••••••—

You check your smart watch before stepping out of the car, you’re there an hour before your scheduled shift. You had hoped to find some time to tell the boys before meeting up with your new boss for the orientation process. You knew they’d all be here soon for their choreo practice - and figured it wouldn’t hurt to lead the day with some good news.

It’s maybe four, five steps out of the parking lot before you hear shuffling behind you. You didn’t even notice anyone as you pulled in, let alone before you got out of the car.  
It’s the weird, creepy, possibly-perverted middle aged man again. You damn yourself for not parking closer to the main entrance - where the security usually is.

“Don’t come any closer.” You warn as you step back cautiously. your left hand digging around for the pepper spray bottle in your bag.   
He defies your orders, hardly intimidated by a young braud like you.  
He calls your bluff and takes another (albeit clumsy) step forward. You can smell the alcohol on his breath.   
Before he can reach his hand out, you’ve found the bottle and grab it - spraying right into his face. You close your eyes and back away, turning from him to avoid any back spray on the pepper. You accidentally trip over your own damn foot, spilling the contents of your purse on the way.

He starts screaming and rubbing at his eyes, and it unknowingly alerts the younger members on their way around and in to the building. 

“Noona!”   
Your hearts beating so loud into your ears, you have no idea who’s yelling it. You’ve scuffed your head on the pavement, and thankfully it’s nothing more than something that will scab and heal over with time.

A blonde tuft of hair whisks by you, joined with a muted purple. Everything’s moving so fast, you can hardly keep up even when Soobin picks you up and tries to drag you away - Yeonjuns pinning the guys arms behind his back.

“No.” You manage out - weakly. Wincing at the oncoming headache.  
“Yeonjun- get away from him.” Your voice is more clear, but still shaky.  
He’s confused, he just saw him try to assault you. Why would he do that?  
He still doesn’t move- holding the guy in place.  
“Yeonjun. Drop him and get security. Now.”  
Everythings coming in more clear now, movements finally catching up with time. “-I can’t have either of you hurt.” Theyre both panicked beyond hell. Yeonjun slowly backs away as he makes sure it’s what you absolutely want. He’s cautiously watching the guy as he drops to the ground and continues to scream.

“Go. Junnie. Now.”   
He takes one last look and runs for the building, and it isn’t long before your favorite security guard is along with him - pinning the guy and making a move to arrest him.   
Soobins standing behind you, his palms on your shoulders as he slowly rubs you to comfort you. As they move the guy away - Soobin finally steps back and leans down to pick up your things, sorting it in your purse for you.

The security guard calls for an escort vehicle - stepping a bit further away with the man as the skyscrapers of kids are back at your side.  
You can tell Juns hesitant to speak.   
He’s embarrassed.

“Don’t ever do that again; please.” You say softly, approaching him as your hand cups his jaw like a mother would to a son.  
“I’m sorry, Noona. I didn’t know what was happening. I just wanted to help.”  
He bows respectfully.

“Exactly. You didn’t. And - I get your reason, Jun. you did what anyone would. but I can’t have you stepping in to the face of danger. If you’re injured it takes time off your job. I can handle myself, and I can handle you kids.” You assure him.   
“-I’m sorry I snapped. There’s just no telling what he could have done.”

“I’ll be more careful, noona.” He insists. 

“Next time- get professional help. Don’t ever put yourself in that spot. I cant risk anything ever happening to you.” You turn to Soobin, your eyes looking at him with worry. “Either of you. Any of you.”

Soobin hands you your purse, and you bow to him - thanking him for the help. They lead you into the building as the guard takes a statement from you to pass on to the police. Soobin returns with the first aid kit they keep for dance injuries - pulling up a chair and sitting with you at the desk. He cleans off your wound and puts on a bandaid, insisting you’re still cute as ever even with it on.

Yeonjun and Hyukai are now headed to you - just as you’re explaining to the guard for your statement that you were on your way to work when this all happened. You pull out your employee badge, showing it to him so he can make a copy. You’re thankful Soobin didn’t notice it - it must not have fallen out.

“Ya-woah-“ you over hear the youngest in surprise.   
“You work here now?”

Soobins eyes go wide, further giving him that bunny look. “Noona! You got the job?!” 

You offer an embarrassed smile, “yeah- so much for making it a surprise, right?”   
He leans in and scoops you up off the chair, happily hugging you.   
“Aahhh that’s great news, Noona!” The others join in for a group hug, cheering with their enthusiastic leader.

“You should have told us sooner! We would have planned something! Today’s your first day right?” Hyukais speaking way too fast, you’re just barely lucky you catch the end of it.

“Yes - and some first day it sure is.” You laugh, rubbing at the bandaid on your forehead. 

Kai offers a sweet smile, before removing his beanie and dressing it over your head a insistent you wear it to help cover the Injury.  
“Ah, Hyuka. You’re so sweet. Thank you.” 

You all eventually part ways, and you’re just thankful you’re still ten minutes ahead of your clock in time. 

—•••••••••••—

“So-“ he pauses, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. “-this happened this morning. And I didn’t get any sort of heads up from you?”   
Namjoons disappointed. You can hear it in his voice.

“They took my statement and arrested him. there was nothing more could be done since it was taken care of. I didn’t want to worry anyone. I’m okay.” Your head hangs in shame.   
“I’m sorry.”

He steps forward, heavily sighing - but hugs you nonetheless. “You need to tell me these things. I’ve said it before: I don’t care how busy I am. This was what hurt us before by keeping things apart.”  
He rubs his fingers against your back. “I don’t want us falling back into that.”

You hum against him. “You’re right. I’m so sorry. It’s an old habit I need to fix.”

His finger hooks under your chin, bringing your face up to his.  
“You did the right thing, by the way. Not letting the boys get involved - but maybe take them out for ice cream tomorrow or something. Let them know their heroics aren’t in vain.” 

“I will. They’re good kids, Joonie.”   
You lean into his chest.   
“I can only hope I have kids like them some day.”

He happily hums.  
“Of course.”

“I’ve always wanted a son, you know? Not that I’m against a daughter - I’d love my kids no matter what. But there’s something about being a mom to an obnoxious teenage boy that just warms my heart you know?” You both laugh.

“So-“ he starts again. “Were you just gonna sleep in that beanie for a week straight? Trade beanies every day and expect me to not notice?”

You shuffle your feet nervously.  
“I didn’t exactly think that through.”

He scoffs with a laugh. “You’re really something special. I hope you know that.”

—•••••••••••—

“Come on - stop bickering and get in the cars, guys.”   
You and Jimin are dividing the boys up: Joon, Jun, and Soobin with him - you take Taehyun, Kai, and Gyu with you.   
You’re all headed out to a local place that serves all sorts of desserts - self service ice cream.. frozen yogurt... cakes.. the works.

As you both pull in the cars - their faces are wide. it’s like little kids on Halloween night.  
“What are we doing here?” Taehyun perks up.   
“Did something happen? Did you get a promotion?” Kai chimes in.

“No, no. I just started this job.” You laugh as you park the car. “It’s just a little treat for you all.” 

•••••£|€{+{€+}¥<+#

“Really Noona?” Beomgyu unbuckles as you all load out. “This is amazing.”

“I thought you’d like it.” You meet up with the others before going in. “Thank Joon - he wanted to do this since Yeonjun and Soobin were so quick to help me yesterday.” 

“Ahh- it was nothing. We’d help anyone, Noona.”  
Yeonjuns quick to respond, and you give him a raise of your brow in return. “-w-well-“ he stutters. It’s almost as cute as when Taehyung used to do it when hobi would yell at him. “-by getting professional help I mean. I’d call the cops or find security or-“ his voice trails as he stumbles over his train of thought. 

You can’t help but smile. You get what he meant, but you’re still proud of him nonetheless.  
“It’s okay, Jun. I know what you’re trying to say. I trust you to know what to do in the future.”

It’s a crazy pattern of unison as they all line up to head in, and all five of them bow at once as if they were chanting their name for interviewers.  
“Thank you, Namjoon-Sunbaenim.”  
You’re surprised by the echo they cause.

“Ah, just stick to hyung would you? Makes me feel so old.” He retorts sarcastically. 

Namjoon holds the door open for all of you - and you go last to do a head count. To which Namjoon takes advantage and gives you a light tap on your ass.

Namjoon waves for the boys to go ahead and jump in line- insisting it’s all on him regardless of what they end up getting.

Hyukai and Gyu take a little longer than the others - piling on all sorts of toppings. Soobin and Jun grab a couple of single-serving pies- and Jimin, Joon, and Taehyun get regular ice cream.  
You can hear the kids trying to wrangle together as they find one another, calling out each other’s names.  
You’re settling on a few different frozen yogurt flavors, and keeping the toppings simple. Nothing that comes anywhere near close to what the other two boys have compiled. 

Everyone meets up, weighing out the items and pricing things.   
It warms you heart to see all seven of them messing with each other, a true family feel to it despite starting as coworkers. 

Namjoon pays for the food, and you all find the largest table to sit at - pushing tables and chairs together.   
The young ones are all on one side - huddled together as you, Jimin, and Joon sit on the other. You always found it hilarious how the boys try to fit into one space as much as possible.   
You could offer fifteen couches, and they’d all squish into a single chair.

“So how have things been in the studio? Are you almost done with your new title track?” Soobin perks up and starts a conversation.

“Almost. We’ve settled on two titles, but we think we like ‘dynamite’ most.”   
He takes a spoonful of his dessert, and takes his phone out with the other.   
“Do you want to hear a preview? We have a demo down and recorded - still trying to nail the English lyrics down.”

You were amazed at the direction they were going, although not all of it was written by them - you did enjoy knowing the rap line was working as hard as they could on writing their parts. It was definitely going to be interesting hearing them try out something fully English despite the snide remarks from interviewers over the years.

The boys are nodding, excited to hear a tad bit as Namjoon opens the audio file on his phone.  
“Suga had Jimin sing the demo, we haven’t figured out line distribution yet outside our solo rap parts.”

Jimin has a showy grin on his face as his eyebrows rise and fall. “At least it wasn’t you trying to hit the notes in the demo you were working on for serendipity.” 

“Aaaah-“ he smiles and pulls the beanie down over his face. “-let’s not even go there.”   
He greets you with a boisterous laugh as you uncover his face.

“Alright, alright. Enough playing around.” You grab the phone and hit play - a short preview playing.   
It hits the ‘Danananana- aye. Dananananana aye- light it up like dynamite.’ part and Jimin starts dancing and singing along in his seat.   
The boys all start clapping as namjoon joins in, and you can’t help but feel like you’re in a musical.  
‘Watch me bring the fire, set the night alight-‘ 

The song abruptly ends after that part - Joon only having the thirty seconds downloaded to his phone.

“Oooo. That’s a really fun and upbeat tone.” Gyu says with excitement as he’s chewing a mouthful of his toppings.  
You shoot him a look, and he shies away as he closes his mouth. He covers with his hand, whispering a soft ‘sorry, noona’ and you laugh at the situation in return.

“How long will it take to get it finalized?” Yeonjun asks, curious about when this may release. 

“Well- we want to shoot for August. We have our own self produced album, and then we have our company produced album. So it’s really a lot on our plate to get it done.” His eyes suddenly shoot up widely, realizing he had completely forgotten about something on his schedule.

“What is it, Joon?” You chuckle. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Ahhh..” he faintly groans. “I completely forgot to tell you about something.”

“We’ve all had busy schedules, I completely get it. - what is it?” You set your hand on his arm, softly rubbing his shoulder.

“We’re filming a segment in a month or two - the company’s having us go on a retreat. We’ll only be gone for a week, though.”

“A retreat?” Hyuka joins in the conversation.   
“Wooooah. That sounds so cool.”

You see the way the boys eyes light up. It’s so precious.

“What are you doing for this retreat?” Soobin chimes in curiously.

“We’re technically having a sort of vacation -“ Jimin starts to fill everyone in. “-but we’re still filming it like a reality show. They’re still working on a location and what kind of stuff to do and what to bring or ask for.”

“That sounds beautiful.” You add. “It’s something you could definitely use, especially with how hard you’ve kept up with the albums productions.”

“I can’t get him to stop for anything.” Jimin adds, bumping his elder with his elbow.   
“But I promise I’ll keep him away from work as much as I can.   
Oh- and don’t worry. We’re getting you a cat before we ship off for an entire week. Gotta keep you company somehow.”

“A cat?” Taehyun beams.

“Yes! Jimin owes me one as part of a bet on me getting this job. Jins already got a bunch of stuff set up for me. He’s gonna go with us whenever I’m ready.” 

“Do you know what breed you want or color? I have one back at home.” He pulls out his phone, showing a photo. “His name is ‘pumpkin’ in English.” 

“Aww. I remember seeing him on one of your twitter posts.” You take the phone and zoom in on the image. “He’s such a cute little thing. I love his coloring.” 

You’re surprised when Namjoon buds in again,   
“You know- you never did finish telling me how the rest of your first day went.” He shifts his attention to the younger ones in front of him. “What did you boys think? Did she do pretty well?”  
You scoff and elbow at his arm, rolling your eyes.

“Noona had hardly any issue.” Soobin insists. 

“Yeah, except for when Hyuka attacked me with a water gun. We were getting ready to film for an episode. The staff were supposed to shoot us with them when we got answers wrong.”   
Yeonjun snorts. 

Jimin can’t help his laughter.  
“I remember those days. We got absolutely soaked because Hobi wouldn’t stop saying the words he couldn’t. Taehyung got so offended when he was sprayed on accident.”

“At least none of you picked up the gun and took off down the hallway, soaking the members and the floor down the studio pathway.” You give the youngest a stern look, and he cowers beside Gyu.  
“I had to grab him by his collar and yank him back so they could finish setting up. We had to dry him off which took even longer.” 

He offers a faint grin, knowing exactly the kind of trouble he’s in.

“You should’ve seen it. Tiny Noona dragging his tall form back to the practice room.”   
Taehyun laughs. 

“It was like something out of an anime for sure. When he screams from excitement, he sure does.”   
Gyu pushes him off, insistent on finishing the last of his treat.

There’s a moment of silence, until Jimin breaks it with his charm.  
“It’s nice like this, getting to all spend time together. But we definitely need to have that family dinner one night.”

“Like I said last time-“ You pester. “I’m staying out of it. I don’t get paid enough to babysit 12 kids. Let alone 7.” 

“Ah - just put Taehyun with JK, Jin with Soobin, Hobi with Kai, and Beomgyu with Taehyung. Yeonjun with Jimn - They’ll be far too flustered to argue much.” Namjoon laughs.

“Are you sure about that? Soobin and Jin are one heck of a pair when they’re together.” Jimin stands up to go throw his tray away.

Taehyuns sinking into his chair, still a little embarrassed from when Namjoon first added his Kakao and saw all the old Jungkook photos on his profile.  
You notice it, and offer him a faint smile.  
“Awww. Taehyun. It’s okay. We don’t judge here. You think these two didn’t grow up idolizing other groups? Jimin never shuts up about Wonho’s muscles after getting back from an award show.” 

“Aayyaaaa! I heard that!!” He yells defensively.

“That was the point, munchkin.”   
He turns and shoots you a look, to which you stick your tongue out before Soobin leans in and waves his hand.  
“Alright.” He’s smiling way too brightly to be taken seriously. “-no fighting sunbaenims.”

“Arasoo. I call a truce.”


End file.
